


летнее обострение

by bageleburro01



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance, Summer Camp
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bageleburro01/pseuds/bageleburro01
Summary: захватывающая история о становлении хан сыну, как самого лучшего учителя старшей школы наби, о борьбе ынсана за свою чистую и почти невинную любовь и о простом человеческом желании выжить с суровых реалиях детских лагерей.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Choi Suhwan/Song Yuvin, Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee, Kim Minkyu/Song Hyeongjun/Nam Dohyon, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Eunsang/Son Dongpyo





	1. никого не забыли?

**Author's Note:**

> я реально не знаю, что из этого получится, но, надеюсь, вы не будете воспринимать это серьезно и посмеетесь. решила соединить две свои любимые вещи: фанфики по эксван и мемы. идея с лагерем старее мира, но это реально самое всратое, что с кем-либо могло произойти. 
> 
> если вы увидели свой пейринг в шапке, то не спешите радоваться. основная пара фанфика - ынпё, остальные пейринги из шапки будут, но сцен по ним будет меньше (так задумывается по крайней мере)...
> 
> в этом фанфике взрослыми считаются только сыну, усок, джинхёк, юбин и сухван, остальные - ученики старшей школы.

дети сидели в темноте ночи, нарушенной только мягким светом костра. все песни пропеты, жареный зефир съеден, некоторые, преимущественно девчонки, начинают плакать и обниматься. вот тогда то джинхёк и обращает на себя внимание. 

\- итак, детишки, вытираем свои сопли, желательно не одеждой это делать. так как сегодня последний день нашей смены, я расскажу вам... сказание о хорьке и белке. - наконец говорит ли, немного затянув для загадочности. всё ахают, в том числе и юбин, его "напарник"

\- может не надо? - спрашивает тот. видно, как у того задрожали ноги, джинхёка это даже смешит. не хочется останавливаться. 

\- надо, юбин. они уже достаточно взрослые. - настаивает джинхёк. юбин хотел сказать, что он ещё недостаточно взрослый, чтобы слушать эту историю после каждой смены. джинхёк же не первый год в этом лагере, но, почему-то, каждый раз он рассказывает именно эту историю. 

\- тогда, пожалуйста, закончи поскорее, сонбэним. - просит юбин, привстает с бревна, на котором он сидел до этого, и кланяется. это могло означать только то, что юбин серьезен. джинхёк тоже, поэтому он взмахивает руками и начинает рассказ. 

\- когда-то две очень крупные школы под знаменем хорька и белки были построены совсем рядом друг с другом и с самого начала между ними началась ожесточенная борьба. никто не хотел уступать, каждый год они сталкивались нос к носу в этом лагере. ни одна смена не обходилась без кровопролитных битв в столовой или жестоких розыгрышей с использованием огнеопасных веществ. - и тут джинхёк встает, драматично размахивая руками. - НО! случился судьбоносный поворот. сверху решили, что пора закончить многолетнюю вражду и вступить на новый путь, где все ученики обоих школ будут идти по цветочной дороге, держась за руки. 

\- это всё? - спросил кто-то из детей после большой паузы. - что с учениками стало дальше? 

\- это я скоро узнаю. - говорит джинхёк. сколько бы он не страдал во время смен для школьников, сколько бы происшествий там не произошло, эти смены были его любимыми. - всем отбой. 

дети повставали с бревен и начали разбредаться по домикам, некоторые говорили о том, какую стремную историю опять рассказал этот придурковатый джинхёк, а некоторые о том, как юбин плакал, слушая рассказ ли. джинхёк всё это слышал, но ему было плевать, ведь он уже предвкушал завтрашний день. именно завтра над главным лагерным домиком поднимут флаги. и вместо флагов двух его любимых школ поднимут один новый флаг. 

\- это будет интересно. - сам себе говорит ли, а потом поворачивается к юбину. - юбин, надо будет почистить бассейн. 

***

жизнь ынсана раскололась на до и после, когда он услышал, как усок-хён произносит эти пять зловещих слов. "мы едем в детский лагерь". не нужно быть супер умным, чтобы догадаться, что там будет скука зеленая. он бы ни за что добровольно не променял летние тусовки с друзьями на что-то под названием лагерь, но его имя выпало на жеребьевке вторым. это означало, что он едет в какой-то странный лагерь с четырьмя своими одноклассниками и учителем, что его, конечно, не радовало вообще. 

зато его родители были только рады сплавить его в лагерь, чтобы он "отдохнул с друзьями", поэтому планы с адвокатами, где он грозит школе судом, чтобы они его не брали, рухнули в один миг. ничего не оставалось, он собрал свои вещи и потрёпанную гордость, и теперь он стоит здесь, рядом с мингю и охранником их школы, ждёт остальных. 

\- здравия желаю. - громко приветствует его мингю, из-за чего и ынсан, и охранник вздрагивают, и кланяются. было непривычно видеть мингю не в школьной форме. ким являлся главой дисциплинарного комитета их школы и был настолько строг к себе, что никто никогда не видел на его галстуке катышков, а на его брюках всегда были выглажены идеальные стрелки. насколько он был строг к себе, настолько же он был строг и к другим ученикам своей школы, поэтому от следующей его фразы у ынсана невольно затряслись колени и подскочило давление. - что на тебе надето? 

\- футболка и джинсы. - ынсан еле заставляет свой голос звучать твердо, хотя любому другому человеку он бы вдобавок сказал, что эти футболка и джинсы вообще-то от крупного бренда. охранник уже валяется где-то рядом с деревцем, а ынсану хочется прилечь рядом. 

\- странный выбор одежды в разгар лета, но никаких официальных указаний по поводу одежды для этой поездки не поступало. - успокаивает ынсана мингю, приглашая присесть на скамейку. - есть предположение, что мы едет в лагерь не одни. 

\- с чего ты взял? 

\- минимальное количество человек в отряде - десять. эта смена специально для студентов, поэтому они будут делать один отряд на одну школу. если бы ехали только мы, то выбрали бы не пять человек, а десять. - объясняется ким мингю и добавляет. - к тому же, пока я проходил мимо первого корпуса, я видел парней с чемоданами. 

ынсану чрезвычайно это не нравилось. как вобщем то и их объединение в одну школу. пришлось покупать новую форму (хотя для него это совсем не проблема), учителя и бухгалтеры купались в бумажной работе, это если не говорить о том, что в старшей школе джокеби, которая сейчас гордо именуется первым корпусом старшей школы наби, учатся одни выскочки и идиоты. это истина, которая передавалась из поколения в поколение. и никто не имеет право её опровергать. 

будучи воспитанным в богатой семье, он рьяно чтил все подобные традиции и истины. но это, пожалуй, было одно из его малочисленных хороших качеств. ли ынсан тот ещё богатей, он чеболь в семидесятом поколении, каждое утро он пьёт свежеприготовленный кофе, глядя, как его аквариумные пираньи плавают среди кучи золотых слитков, а вечером он ложится на огромную кровать с простынями из самого настоящего индийского шелка и листает новости про курс доллара и мировую валюту. в эту школу он ходит только потому что в школе для богатых ему скучно. не удивительно, что он решает свои проблемы только с помощью денег. только вот эти деньги не помогли ему отвязаться от этой аферы с лагерем, из-за чего он пребывал в крайне расстроенном расположении духа. он не любил, когда его донимали, но, понимая, что он едет именно в летний лагерь и именно со своими одноклассниками, ему стоит забыть о покое на ближайшие три недели. 

пока ынсан злился на судьбу и самого себя, а особенно сильно на судьбу, восседая на скамейке в максимально экспрессивной позе, выдающей всю его отчаянность с потрохами, к ним подошёл минхи со своим огромным чемоданом. кан минхи вообще был странной личностью, наверно ещё более странной, чем мингю. даже мингю со своей горячей любовью к телесным наказаниям, из-за которой его личность обросла слухами о убийствах некоторых учеников, не мог позволить себе носить оружие. а у минхи при себе всегда был огромный кухонный нож с гравировкой названия его ютуб канала о готовке. 

да, в каких-то узких кругах минхи был более знаменитым, чем ынсан. он вёл свой собственный канал про готовку и буквально каждый его одноклассник знал, что он хочет стать классным поваром. но это прекрасное и даже адекватное желание не отменяло личной придурковатости кан минхи. тот говорил очень странными сравнениями, от которых порой становилось противно, а иногда просыпался аппетит. 

чем ближе тот подходил к ним, тем более парням стало заметно его странное выражение лица, которое для всех знакомых минхи означало предвкушение, но новенькие могли счесть эту мордашку за лицо серийного убийцы. тот еле как дотащил свой чемодан до скамейки, где сидели парни, но никто не встал ему на помощь. 

\- почему никто не помог мне? даже мингю! - говорит минхи, будто ким обязался всем помогать. на самом деле, наверно так и было, потому что несмотря на свою репутацию, мингю часто помогал кому-то. 

\- ты злостный нарушитель дисциплины. уставом школы запрещено ношение при себе оружия, если бы сейчас было учебное время, то ты бы не отвертелся от наказания. я не помогаю таким, как ты. 

\- грустно, как котлета из морковки. - вздыхает минхи, поняв, что мингю крайне на него зол, и садится на скамейку рядом с ынсаном. обычно ынсан не соглашался с такими афоризмами и сравнениями, но слова про котлеты из овощей задели его за живое. 

они все молчали, охранник уже немного приходил в себя, как к школьным воротам, скрипя покрышками, подъехал гелик в окраске милитари, облепленный всевозможными наклейками с первыми заповедями настоящих братков. минхи, ынсан и охранник коллективно впали в шок, а вот мингю кажется был в бешенстве. 

\- эй, это ещё что за черти? здесь запрещено передвижение легковых автомобилей. - кричит мингю. он больше похож на бестию, на орлиху, отчаянно защищающую свой дом и своих птенцов от других, на медведя, охраняющего свой личный куст с малиной. но всё это было ничтожеством по сравнению с крутостью этого автомобильного перфоманса.

за рулем гелика сидел дядя в солнцезащитных очках и майке, его лысина сияла на солнце и это было видно даже через стекла машины. громкий музон, сопровождавший их поездку, выключился, двери машины распахнулись и явили парням ещё двух их одноклассников, которые были не в лучшем расположении духа. ёхан и хангёль тащили за собой чемоданы с чрезмерной неохотой, а сзади их подгонял тот самый дядя, по всей видимости, дядюшка хангёля, о котором тот часто рассказывал. 

хангёль был неимоверно интересной личностью. они с ёханом вместе состояли в школьном клубе по тхэквондо "даламдживские тушканчики", которых, после недавнего соединения школ, избежала участь соединения клубов, в отличии от другого бесчисленного многообразия кружков. ещё год назад все могли подумать, что хангёль тупой качок, но теперь он стал известен всем, как качок с повадками детектива. и всё благодаря небезызвестному дядюшке хангёля. 

дело было в том, что этот поворотный момент в жизни девятнадцатилетнего школьника произошел, когда его родители решили переехать в другой город из-за работы. хангёль был уверен, если бы он последовал бы за ними, то это можно было бы расценивать, как предательство их с ёханом кодекса братства, поэтому ли остался здесь, со своим "братом". родители не могли оставить дитё на произвол судьбы, поэтому хангёль переехал жить к своему дядюшке - ярому фанату детективных шедевров дарьи донцовой. он был настолько суров, что хранил у себя не только корейский перевод любимых книжек, но и священный оригинал, запечатанный под стекло на стене в его гостиной. такая любовь не могла не передаться и хангёлю тоже. он пристрастился в детективным дорамам, прочитал всю дарью донцову и даже купил себе шляпу и плащ, как у настоящих детективов, в которой ходит и в холод, и в жару. 

про ёхана же скажешь, что единственная его страсть - это тхэквондо. весь его день делится на тренировки и ожидание тренировок, он настолько сильно отдает самого себя, что некоторые всерьез считают его будущим победителем международных соревнований по этому замечательному виду спорта. и даже сам парень парень не прочь лишний раз козырнуть каким-нибудь приемчиком, только вот незадача - сколько бы девушек не сохло по нему, сколько бы раз с ним не флиртовали, он вообще никоим образом не понимает подкаты. он не тупой, даже пару грамот за олимпиады имеется, но пикап - это как будто новый уровень познаний, который ему никогда не достичь. о этом знают все, но никто не решается предложить ему встречаться напрямую, хотя это, кажется, единственный возможный выход из ситуации.

эти двое шли крайне медленно, подавленно, но круто, хотя бы благодаря присутствию за их спиной крутого перца с самой настоящей блестящей от солнечных лучей лысиной. причина их подавленности была ясна всем. они были в ссоре. всё началось непонятно из чего, они подрались во время занятий кружка по тхэквондо, и даже не один раз, за что их отстранили от тренировок. для обоих это стало сильным ударом. 

ким усок, их обожаемый классный руководитель, не остался в стороне после этого конфликта и нанес парням ещё одну травму. никто не хотел ехать в этот лагерь, а учитель, которому нужно было набрать определенное количество людей для поездки, использовал онную, как наказание для этих двоих. директор ничего конкретно не говорил, но было ясно, что он поддерживает эту идею всеми конечностями. 

\- вы уже помирились? - спрашивает ынсан, когда оба ставят чемоданы в их общую кучу, а дядюшка хангёля уходит обратно к своей машине. пока мингю вытряхивал из охранника последние крохи жизни, чтобы тот пошел и разобрался с нарушителем порядка, ынсан мог позволить себе разговоры почти без лишних ушей. он был тоже в своем роде другом для них. с ними он тусил больше всего в своем классе, но если рассматривать их, как лучших друзей, то ынсан был третьим лишним. для хангёля в мире лучших друзяшек существовал только ёхан, а для ёхана - хангёль. 

\- нет, я не собираюсь разговаривать с этим придурком. - отвечает хангёль, а ёхан кривляется за его спиной, но это замечает только минхи, которому вообще плевать. 

\- но вы только что приехали на одной машине.

\- как говорил стивен сигал, "неважно, сколько у вас будет разногласий и ссор, всегда оставайся своему брату братом". - выдал с умным лицом хангёль. ёхан смотрит на него, как будто ему только что подарили собаку. - че зыришь? это всё ты испортил...

\- круче только яйца пашот. - восхищается минхи, ведь цитирующий хангёль - явление редкое и эмоциональное, потом смотрит куда-то за хангёля и выражение его лица за секунду меняется с восхищения до чистейшего ужаса. 

человек в дорогих туфлях вышагивал по чистому асфальту и эти шаги словно гулом отражались у учеников в головах, пронзая сердце тысячью иголок. к ним шёл он - тот, кого они обязаны были уважать, но в то же время ужасно ненавидели. вся тяжесть ситуации и уровень ненависти описывался одним именем - ким усок. он так же вез свой чемодан и так же выглядел не особо радостным от этой поездки. все пятеро учеников знали - ким усок согласился сопровождать их в лагере не от большого желания поехать в лагерь и не от большой любви к детям. 

усок работал учителем вот уже третий год. казалось бы, маленький срок, чтобы назвать себя заслуженным работником этой славной профессии. только вот ему даже одного года хватило за глаза. он ненавидел детей и ненавидел свою работу, но оставался там, потому что все его знакомые уважали его за его статус учителя. а ещё из-за денег. деньги - его основная мотивация что либо делать, потому что без них он не сможет покупать своим кошкам еду. они были его единственной отрадой в "этом жестоком мире, полном мразей и придурков вроде ынсана", как он когда то говорил. поэтому ради того, чтобы купить им новый домик и когтеточку, он готов был даже на убийство, не говоря уже о поездке в лагерь. 

школьники смотрели прямо своему страху в глаза, а страх посмотрел им в глаза, отпустил ручку чемодана и сунул руки в карманы брюк, представ перед своими учениками во всей своей красе. 

\- ну что, школяры, готовы к трем неделям упомрачительного веселья и зубодробительного оздоровления в самом лучшем детском лагере республики корея? - громко спрашивает ким усок. 

от охранника, который должен был сидеть с детьми до прихода учителя, и след простыл, дядюшка хангёля буквально минуту назад умотал на своём мощном гелике из этого дурдома, парни остались одни и им никто не поможет. минхи, кажется, впал в истерику, копался в своём рюкзаке, вероятно пытаясь найти свой ненаглядный нож, с которым ему, как он рассказывал, намного спокойнее. хангёль и ёхан выглядели очень злыми, но оно и понятно, когда им в спины, а может куда пониже, воткнули такой огромный осиновый кол под названием "три недели в детском лагере".

\- всё с вами ясно. берём свои чемоданы и идём в первый корпус. - говорит учитель и сам хватается за ручку своего багажа, все, кроме ынсана и мингю, сильно удивляются. 

\- сонсэнним, так это правда, что мы едем в лагерь с первым корпусом? - спрашивает мингю, которого, кажется, единственного не волновала личность ким усока.

\- чистейшая, абсолютная правда, правдивее только программы по дискавери, поэтому бери свой чемодан и следуй за мной. 

парни возмущаясь похватали свои сумки и с чрезвычайной неохотой пошли за своим учителем. у ёхана в голове уже зрела светлая мысль отпроситься в туалет где-нибудь рядом с лесочком, а потом сбежать, потому что лагерь - это ведь ещё хуже, чем потеряться в лесу. ынсан предлагал каждому из присутствующих понести его чемодан за соответствующую плату, но никто, пребывая в расстроенных чувствах, не согласился, поэтому ли ынсан взял свой чемодан и отправился навстречу своей судьбе.


	2. точно все?

хан сыну, учитель корейского языка, работавший в этой школе первый год, стоял у школьных ворот, держа в руках свой чемодан. он стоит здесь уже минут двадцать, а до встречи с его классом оставалось еще добрых полчаса, но сыну терпеливо стоял возле ворот, чтобы лично поприветствовать каждого своего ученика, только иногда чуть-чуть прогибался направо из-за веса сумки. и видеть его мог только охранник, который спокойно сидел на скамейке буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки от сыну.

— сыну-щи, садитесь, студенты в наше время не сильно спешат в школу, тем более во время каникул.

— не могу, я должен подавать впечатление хорошего и вежливого учителя, который очень легко идёт со своими учениками на контакт. — быстро произносит выученную наизусть фразу.

философия сыну проста и понятна каждому человеку, будь тот его учеником или кондуктором в автобусе, на котором он сегодня утром ехал на работу — ему кровь из носу нужно стать самым лучшим из молодых учителей старшей школы наби. его неистовое желание росло с самого раннего возраста: когда он, будучи ещё шестилетним ребёнком, гулял по окрестностям, он познакомился с дядюшкой хонгю.

по сути, дядюшка хонгю был бомжом, только для сыну он был героем. хонгю рассказывал ему всякие истории, много интересных фактов, когда сыну приносил ему поесть. именно благодаря этому человеку в голове тогда ещё маленького ребенка загорелась мечта — стать учителем. дело было в том, что до своей жизни на улице, хонгю работал учителем. он научил сыну всему, что знал: как читать, писать и считать, какие животные бывают, как надо стрелять сигареты (в случае сыну конфеты), почему мама с папой голые дерутся в спальне и для чего нужны дырки в макаронах. последнее хану не сильно помогло, но все остальные знания он активно применял, когда пошел в первый класс. и это ему очень помогло. все называли его вундеркиндом, его дневник был больше всех обклеен блестящими поощрительными наклейками-звездочками, а мама покупала ему мороженое за каждую пятерку на контрольной. «если будет больше таких людей, как дядюшка хонгю, тогда больше детей будут есть мороженое, как я» — мысль, которая подстегнула его к действиям. если быть учителем, то только лучшим. он с отличием закончил школу и университет, а сейчас стоял здесь и ждал своих учеников.

— сыну-щи, ну хотя бы поставьте свой чемодан на нее, а то потом не сможете поднимать флажок для перехода улицы.

— и то правда, господин ким. — соглашается сыну, ставит свой чемодан рядом со скамейкой и занимает исходное положение. нельзя пропустить момент прихода класса, что чуть сыну не сделал. как только он повернулся к воротам, к ним из-за угла подошёл один из его учеников.

— ДОБРОЕ УТРО! — переволновавшись, заорал хан, из-за чего парень упал на землю вместе со своим багажом и завизжал настолько высоким голосом, что витас нервно курил в сторонке, а фрэдди меркьюри в гробу перевернулся.

то был любимый ученик хан сыну, в котором он видел отражение самого себя, — сон донпё. любимым он был не потому что у него были какие-то особенные успехи в учебе или спорте, в его классе таких почти не было. донпё отличался от остальных другим. он никогда не ввязывался в неприятности. пока все остальные активно искали себе приключения на задницу, донпё сидел и не занимался ничем противозаконным или опасным для жизни. наверно, по большей части, на такое поведение повлиял его отец.

отец донпё был священником в местной католической церкви, потому то и его ребенок жил по всем правилам церкви. никто не знал, насколько на самом деле сильна вера донпё, но все видели, что он всегда молился перед обедом, не носил слишком открытую одежду, потому что она «напоминала ему о дьяволе», а когда кто-то матерился, закрывал уши руками. в остальном он был похож на обычного подростка. многие говорили, что ему лучше учиться в приходской школе, но сыну был уверен — если сам донпё не хочет там учиться, значит ему там не место.

донпё понял, что сейчас произошло, из-за чего кровь прилила к лицу, и встал с дороги (не без помощи охранника). он также пожелал учителю доброго утра, но больше не вымолвил ни слова. около минуты они втроём стояли у ворот и отчаянно молчали, пока охранник не прервал тишину.

— сыну-щи, вы взяли документы для лагеря?

— точно. — ужаснулся сыну. — чуть не забыл про то, что нужно было забрать их из учительской. донпё, жди меня здесь. — говорит с нотой грусти старший, наверно, расстроенный тем фактом, что не сможет встретить всех своих учеников лично, и уходит.

напряженная атмосфера пропала вместе с сыну, донпё выдохнул и сел на скамейку, в ожидании своих одноклассников. и не просто одноклассников, а очень даже конкретных личностей. если говорить проще, то донпё ждал своих друзей — хёнджуна и джунхо. эти двое были в одном классе с самой начальной школы, жили в соседних домах, но были полными противоположностями.

сон хёнджун был самым эмоциональным из их фантастической троицы. плакал, когда хотелось плакать, смеялся, когда было весело. все знают его, как очень милого человека, готового помочь каждому, кому вообще нужна помощь, но донпё и джунхо знают его более глубокую страсть, спрятанную от глаз общественности. хёнджун был ярым фанатом женской кпоп группы holycommunist. почему коммунисты и что в них святого, донпё не знал, а вот хёнджун мог рассказать всю историю их создания и какие награды в какой день они взяли наизусть. обычно это увлечение никак не влияло на джуна, но во время камбеков этой самой проклятой группы хёнджун превращался в настоящего маньяка. он стримил днем и ночью, покупал весь стафф, учил танцы и текста их песен и постоянно сыпал рандомными фактами о участницах группы. ни донпё, ни джунхо не было интересно, во сколько начала разговаривать их главная вокалистка и какая любимая поза для селфи у макнэ, но они его друзья, поэтому терпеливо молчали, ожидая, когда он закончит.

ча джунхо был, в каком-то смысле, более простым, чем донпё и хёнджун. он не растрачивался на эмоции, и на слова тоже. некоторые вообще никогда не слышали его голоса. вся тайна заключалась в его нраве. джунхо плохо шел на контакт, после того случая в магазине в пятницу десятого мая две тысячи четырнадцатого года в два часа дня. по легенде, которую когда-то своим друзьям поведал ча, джунхо после школы впервые пошёл в магазин без родителей или друзей, чтобы купить банановое молоко, но случилась ужасная оказия — он перепутал все слова, когда не смог его найти и подошел к консультанту. «хочу молочный я банан можно» - именно эти слова тревожили разум джунхо каждый раз, когда он не мог уснуть, заставляя снова и снова чувствовать позор пятилетней давности. ещё тогда он пообещал самому себе, что он не будет разговаривать, потому что, если не разговаривать вообще, то таких вещей больше не случится. и он исправно держит это обещание. даже со своими друзьями он перекидывался только короткими фразами, оставляя все длинные разговоры для мессенджеров и соцсетей. и ко всему этому добавляется грустный факт того, что его часто не замечают и забывают. несколько раз донпё и хёнджун таким образом теряли его во время прогулок, а для джунхо уже вошло в привычку доказывать преподавателям, что он был на уроке, предъявляя запись с камер видеонаблюдения.

донпё влился в их компанию только в первом классе старшей школы, но уже мог по праву назвать их своими лучшими друзьями. и первыми он ждал именно их, даже не потому что они его друзья, а потому что они втроём единственные из всей школы, кто захотел поехать в лагерь добровольно. пока вся школа тряслась и ужасалась из-за одного лишь слова "лагерь", донпё твердо для себя решил, что ему нужно туда поехать. он никогда за всю свою жизнь даже на день рождения к одноклассникам не ходил, но он смог уговорить своих родителей на эту поездку и считал это большим прогрессом к его большой голубой мечте о независимости. 

сону чрезвычайно везло, потому что следующими, кто прошел сквозь ворота, были именно хёнджун и джунхо. джунхо уже выглядел немного вялым, и донпё понял, в чем причина, когда взглянул в глаза хёнджуна. такой огонь в них горит только в тех случаях, когда...

\- о боже... - шепчет донпё и лишний раз молится богу. хёнджун идёт к нему и им обоим понятно, что сейчас скажет джун. 

\- у holycommunist через неделю камбэк! - кричит, как сумасшедший, хёнджун, и, наверно, это бы длилось ещё минут десять, но прямо за спинами хёнджуна и джунхо возник ещё один человек, попавший в трудную жизненную ситуацию под названием "лагерь". 

\- твои к-поп девочки сосут у корейского рэпа, аееееееее. - говорит дохён, донпё закрывает свои уши, а хёнджун странно на него смотрит. а оно и понятно, потому что видок у дохёна фееричный. обычные шорты и майка не вызывали никаких претензий, но майку даже не было видно из-за количества золотых цепей у дохёна на шее, к тому же у него на голове была панамка со словом, от которого донпё бы снова закрыл уши, написанным маркером, а на лице он себе тем же самым маркером нарисовал татушки. вышло ужасно, это знал даже охранник, который не понимал всего этого флекса. 

вообще, нам дохён был самым умным учеником на их параллели. ещё в прошлом году его перевели в эту школу экстерном, но случилось ужасное - он узнал о хипхопе. самое страшное, что могло случиться с ребенком, случилось. насмотревшись клипов джей пака, он решил стать рэпером и "спасти корейскую хипхоп индустрию". парень, который днём и ночью учился, поменялся кардинально. теперь он яростно записывал каверы на корейских и американских рэперов, из всех сил пытался писать собственные треки, носил всякую дрянь и нес какую-то дичь, говоря, что это его флоу. после тех трагических событий, из-за которых дохён и изменился, парень почти перестал разговаривать нормально, восемьдесят процентов времени он рэповал и издавал те странные и пугающие звуки, которые издают тру рэперы между строк в своих песнях. 

\- хёнджун, не слушай его, он опять лил наса всю ночь слушал и подпевал. из его комнаты были такие звуки, будто там лошади дохнут и оглушительно пердят. - поддерживает хёнджуна ещё один участник их веселого путешествия в страну консистенции детской неожиданности на завтрак и утренней зарядки под песни из мультиков - чо сынён. он широко улыбался, пока шёл к парням, катил за собой сразу два чемодана, свой и дохёна. потому что дохён его младший братишка. 

дохён воспитывался отцом одиночкой, а у сынёна была только мама. их родители встретились на сходке любителей вязания крючком и с "первой петельки" горячо друг друга полюбили. дело быстро дошло до свадьбы, дохёна перевели в школу сынёна, чтобы старший мог приглядывать за ним. ничего подобного сынён, конечно, не делал, это не в его стиле. скорее, это за сынёном нужен бережный присмотр, желательно полиции. всё из-за его увлечения - чо обожает пранки. школа полнится рассказами и легендами о его хитровыдуманных подколах, из-за которых сынёна оставляли на второй год, жертвы этих самых пранков чрезвычайно его ненавидят, школа каждый раз охеревает от оригинальности его способов, и даже небо, даже сами боги аплодируют ему стоя, когда из-за него в очередной раз над славной корейской землёй поднимается крик ужаса от приклеенных к стулу штанов или паука на губке для протирания доски. стенами школы его проказы не ограничиваются, он несколько раз попадал в новостные сводки из-за розовой краски в городском фонтане и т.п. только вот ничто не может остановить его бешеного желания наводить хаос, даже полиция или родители. 

братья подошли к скамейке, на которой сидели друзья, сынён поставил чемоданы рядом с остальными и потёр ладони друг о друга, по-дурацки улыбаясь.

\- ты так рад поехать в лагёрь, сынён? - спрашивает донпё, глядя на ослепительную улыбку сынёна, больше похожую на оскал какого-то животного. 

\- нет, я ненавижу лагеря с начальной школы, никогда не думал, что вернусь туда. - цедит сынён, глядя на младшего брата. даже джунхо известно, что он посмотрел на дохёна, потому что, если бы не он, то сынён бы сейчас сидел дома и уплетал блинчики, сидя на стуле с вязанным чехлом. изначально вместо сынёна должен был поехать гым донхён, их звезда бейсбола, но родители сынёна и дохёна так испугались того, что дохёну придется поехать без сынёна, что закатили целую сцену в кабинете директора, поэтому они поменяли донхёна на сынёна. счастью донхёна не было предела, а вот сынён всё ещё подумывает о мести. 

\- тогда откуда эта улыбка? 

\- нужно быть позитивным. если мне обеспечили веселое лето, то я обеспечу его и другим. - заявляет чо, решительно подняв ладонь, сжатую в кулак. 

\- что он сказал? - спрашивает хёнджун, который всё это время сидел и в режиме нон-стоп обновлял фанкафе своей любимой группы, на котором, кроме его постов, онных было всего четыре.

\- он сказал, что если ему испортили лето, то он испортит его другим, аеееееееееее. - "переводит" дохён, устало плюхаясь на последнее свободное место на скамейке, игнорируя то, с какой злобой и ненавистью на него смотрит сынён. 

\- мы не одни едем? - спрашивает сынён, когда решает забить на этого мелкого спиногрыза и отдаться школьным слухам и сплетням. - там такой автобус, что для нас шестерых будет большеват.

\- где автобус? - сразу интересуется донпё, пытаясь заглянуть сынёну за спину. чо отходит чуть в сторону, указывая пальцем на место, где он видел автобус, но в этот самый момент в ворота заходят те, кого не ждали. пятеро парней во главе с каким-то коротышкой, и у всех у них по чемодану. донпё и джунхо ахнули от своих же мыслей, хёнджун всё ещё сидел на фанкафе, боясь пропустить хоть что-то, дохён издал какой-то испуганный рэперский звук, а у сынёна затряслась рука, которой он указывал прямо на коротышку, когда увидел лицо высокого блондина у того за спиной. 

все они догадывались, что эти парни - ученики второго корпуса, бывшей старшей школы для мальчиков даламдживи. и пусть донпё накажет бог, но никаких хороших историй о этой школе он не знал. все рассказывают о них, как о бескультурных баранах, как о безнравственных придурках. глядя, как один из них ковыряется в носу и вытирает козявки о футболку, донпё думает, что слухи правдивы. 

тем временем тот коротышка всё ближе подходит к ним, останавливает напротив сынёна, протягивая свою руку для рукопожатия. сынён жмёт руку. 

\- я ким усок, классный руководитель этого стада. - усок указывает большим пальцем на парней за его спиной, которые смотрят, как огромный жук медленно уходит в кусты. - а вы хан сыну? 

и в этот самый момент, над школой проносится ошеломительный ор.

\- ХАН СЫНУ ЭТО Я!!!! - крик бегущего на всех парах сыну разорвал тишину. он размахивал папкой с документами, за которыми и ходил, и чуть ли не плакал от того, что пропустил буквально всё. наконец добежав до усока, сыну отдает ему бумаги и упирается руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. усок ошарашен, а сынён смеется, понимая, что его перепутали с учителем. 

переходя к работе и забывая про неожиданный казус, сыну и усок ненадолго отходят в сторону, как будто давая ученикам время оценить друг друга. процессию ужаса и взаимных мысленных и не очень мысленных оскорблений начал мингю. тот подошёл в скамейке, чтобы поставить там свой чемодан, но ужаснулся, увидев дохёна. 

\- что с этим ребенком? он живет в бедной семье алкоголиков, которые его избивают? - спрашивает ким, явно заметив "татушки" на лице дохёна, которые от пота расплылись в какие-то нецензурные фигуры. его одноклассники, кроме ынсана, встали рядом с ним, разглядывая новое лицо. 

\- нет, наши родители вяжут крючком. - говорит сынён и среди учеников второго корпуса пронеслось громкое "аааааааааааааааа", которое могло означать только крайнюю степень понимания ситуации. 

пока мингю пытался выяснить, почему у дохёна под глазами фаллические узоры, а после наладить связь с "кучерявым", который даже взгляд не поднимает от своего телефона, ынсан за руки утащил ёхана и хангёля подальше от толпы и лишних ушей. 

\- вы вообще видели, какой там ангел сидит? - восхищается ынсан, да ещё и так громко, что его не слышит пожалуй только донпё, который закрыл уши руками, чтобы не слышать праведного мата мингю. - когда я увидел его, мои глаза будто были поцелованы тысячью диких лесных фей, которые шелестят своими крылышками прямо у меня под ухом. 

\- феи? где? - спрашивает ёхан. 

\- ты придурок, это образованное выражение. - злобно говорит хангёль, с таким видом, будто само собой разумеется, что он умнее кима. 

\- вообще-то правильно образное, - говорит ынсан и видит, как хангёль уже переходит из состояния "приглашаю вас на лекцию, с меня чай" в состояние "я тебе щас въебу" - но это вообще не важно. важно то, что я не знаю, что это за чувство у меня в груди. 

\- хангёль. - обращается к другу ёхан, кладёт свою руку на плечо ынсана. - мне кажется, наш младший братишка вырос и наконец-то познал влюблённость. 

такие слова заставляют ынсана нахмуриться. влюблённость? это какая-то штука для бедных? 

\- точно, ёхан. я уже начал подозревать, что в твоём черством и жадном сердце никогда не будет места для настоящей любви. 

до ынсана не особо доходило, что ему хотят сказать его друзья, но одна вещь оставалась очевидной. если он "влюблён", то он точно должен знать имя этого парня. 

\- ёхан-хён, плачу девять тысяч вон, а ты узнаешь имя того парня, который сидит между кудрявым и чуваком с черной хренью на лице. - ынсан сразу достаёт из кармана джинс бумажник, но и хангёль, и ёхан мотают головами. они убеждены в том, что знакомиться должен ынсан, и это наверно самое умное их решение за последние двадцать четыре часа. - хм, моё дело предложить, я и сам могу. 

ынсан кладет бумажник обратно с карман и поворачивает к друзьям спиной. медленно идёт к парню своей мечты и, созерцая красоту этого ангельского создания, понимает, что он лох, который не умеет знакомиться. под "знакомиться" имеется ввиду нормальное знакомство, потому что все его отношения до этого начинались с денег. и всё таки, он находит в себе силы подойти к незнакомому парню. 

\- как тебя зовут? - с ходу спрашивает ынсан. донпё, к которому и подошёл ынсан, застали врасплох, прямо в тот момент, когда он ел булку с черничным вареньем. 

\- шон дунпо. - не на шутку перепуганный донпё сразу же ответил, но с едой во рту, из-за чего слова потеряли свой первоначальный облик. он хотел сказать правильно, как только проглотит кусок, но ынсан, получив ответ, сразу же уходит, оставив на месте событий только донпё, булку и мингю, который пребывает в культурном шоке от того, что ноги донпё, после такого, оказались все заплёваны черничным вареньем. 

\- ААААААААААААААААААА!!! - снова проносится крик, но на этот раз не от сыну-хёна, а от хёнджуна, из-за чего донпё чуть не валится со скамейки, прикладывая руки к ушам. мингю тоже достаточно близко к нему стоял, на чем и погорел. пришлось доставать из кармана штанов носовой платок, заверенный всеми регламентами школьного дресскода, и подтирать у ушей кровь. донпё было легче, он не в первый раз такое слышит. 

\- что случилось? - спрашивает мингю. это становится его второй ошибкой, из-за которой даже донпё, который не умеет злиться на людей, смотрит на него, как на человека, который только что отправил их на верную смерть. 

\- ЭСМЕРАЛЬДА ВЫЛОЖИЛА ФОТКУ СВОЕГО НОСА НА ФАНКАФЕ!!!!! - визжит хёнджун, а потом, садится на уши печально известному ким мингю. пропитанные любовью, витьеватые речи сон хёнджуна о том, какой у этой самой эсмеральды красивый и сексуальный нос, и о том, что эта фотка точно спойлер к камбэку, могли бы длиться час, а то и два, пока хёнджун так не расчувствуется, что заплачет, или пока он не проголодается. учителя спасают положение - усок приказывает погрузить свои чемоданы в грузовой отсек автобуса, а сыну уже на грани слёз садится на освободившееся место на скамейке рядом с донпё. 

\- я самый мерзкий отвратительный учитель в мире, я не заслуживаю даже одного самого капризного ученика... - ноет сыну, понимая, что не особо справился со своей сегодняшней ролью учителя. когда тебя путают с чо сынёном, это то ещё унижение. донпё успокаивает учителя, вытаскивая один за другим бумажные платочки зева из картонной коробочки и утверждая, что всё нормально и ещё не всё потеряно. 

через десять минут все ученики сидели на своих местах в автобусе. те, кто был из первого корпуса, отчаянно старались сесть подальше от тех, кто учился во втором, и наоборот. ынсан сидел в самом конце автобуса и выливал в уши свои друзьям тысячи комплиментов в минуту, но все они были адресованы донпё, который сидел у самого входа и через наушники слушал церковные песни. автобус тронулся и сыну начал раздавать небольшие папки с документами. когда все сидящие в автобусе получили свои документы, на весь автобус прозвучал ошарашенный вздох, который заставил поднять взгляд всех, даже хёнджуна. 

\- у меня осталась одна лишняя папка, значит... - начинает сыну, но хёнджун вспоминает, что-то такое, из-за чего у того из рук выпадывает самое ценное - телефон с открытым фанкафе. 

\- джунхо сказал, что он пойдёт в туалет. - объясняет причину своего удивления джун, после чего все ученики первого корпуса дружно обменялись понимающим "ааааа". и только ким усок повернулся в сторону водителя, приказывая повернуться обратно. очевидно, ближайшие три недели пройдут незабываемо для каждого.


	3. тогда добро пожаловать

поездка на автобусе проходила весьма тихо, особенно для такой компании как та, что собралась в этом многострадальном автобусе до лагеря. джунхо, которого успешно вернули "на борт", спал, упираясь головой в окно. донпё и хёнджун сидели в каком-то совершенно своём мире: донпё предвкушал веселые лагерные деньки, молясь богу для того, чтобы они доехали без проблем, а хёнджун неистово обновлял, на этот раз, твиттер его любимой группы. мингю рассуждал с сыну о том, что дисциплину в школах нужно срочно ужесточать, пока на соседнем сидении минхи полировал свой любимый нож с красивой надписью "рецептики от мини". дохён слушал в наушниках очередного крутого западного рэпера и на особенно клевых моментах подпевал, издавая страшные звуки, сынён же сел от него подальше, зная о привычках младшего, и пытался запихнуть своему соседу, ынсану, записку сомнительного содержания, чтобы запугать, но тот вертелся, постоянно поворачиваясь к своим друзьям. хангёль и ёхан, пусть и ненавидели друг друга, чуть ли не спали в обнимку. они бы и уснули, если бы не постоянные бормотки и визги хёнджуна и ынсан, который уже все уши прожужжал про неземную красоту какого-то там дунпо и про то, как прекрасны его губы, когда они измазаны в черничном варенье. усок, глядя на это всё, в очередной раз успокаивал себя, глядя на фотографии своих кошек.

никто не был настроен на начало чего-то глобального, будь то глобальное потепление или глобальный пиздец, но то, что все откладывали в своей собственной голове, случилось. автобус заехал на территорию лагеря, а потом остановился, издав такой звук, будто он заглох, вместе с мечтой ынсана уехать отсюда поскорее. желательно на лимузине, вместе с дунпо и виски с колой. или колой с виски. но железные ворота закрылись за их автобусом, ынсану кажется, будто это какой-то железный занавес его крутого лета, мини версия тюрьмы, в которую ынсан никогда не попадёт, потому что он слишком крутой и богатый, чтобы сидеть в тюрьме. 

когда автобус резко тормозит, джунхо, до этого мирно спящий рядом с хёнджуном, чуть не встречается лицом со спинкой переднего сидения, но хёнджун, не отрывая взгляда от телефона, ловко подставляет свою руку, чтобы ча не набил себе шишку о сидение. донпё резко подскакивает и, чуть ли не танцуя, выходит из автобуса, чтобы встретить новую главу своей взрослой и почти самостоятельной жизни. в детском лагере. за ним выходят и остальные, достают свои чемоданы и оценивают взглядом местные красоты. 

деревья, домики вдалеке, ещё деревья, ещё домики, какие-то палки торчат возле большого дома. обычный свойственный любому лагерю ландшафт. первое, что поразило наших героев, - почти совсем рядом с входными воротами стояла одинокая кабинка туалета, деревянная, с отверстием в виде сердечка и с нарисованными на непокрашенной поверхности ромашками. с неё то и началось их увлекательное, полное слёз и радости приключение. дверца отворилась и из неё вышел он - похититель старушечьих сердец и просто острый на язык молодец ли джинхёк. 

усок был поражен в самой высшей степени этого слова. он еле держал себя на ногах при виде этого аполлона, этого бога красоты, который пафосно шел к ним, обмахиваясь журнальчиком из пятёрочки, и, может из-за жары, а может из-за разыгравшейся в миг фантазии, усоку показалось, что у того были расстегнуты верхние пуговицы на рубашке, хотя тот вообще был в футболке. 

первым делом джинхёк подошёл к сыну и усоку, представился и начал проверять документы для лагеря, слушая увлекательные истории сыну про то, что он хочет стать самым лучшим учителем, пока усок почти испарялся от смущения, глядя на чужое лицо. 

\- ой, я смотрю вы совсем перегрелись в автобусе. возьмите газетку, охладитесь. - джинхёк вырывает из газеты листок с расценками алкогольных напитков, после чего отдаёт усоку газету и отходит, оставляя кима лежать рядом с чемоданом сыну. 

джинхёк тем временем подошел к молодёжи, которая разбилась на две совершенно очевидные группы - ученики первого и второго корпусов не хотели стоять друг с другом. они даже между собой особо не разговаривали, только шутили про туалет судьбы и восхищались тому, какая красивая зеленая шерсть растёт на фонтане, который величаво стоит в центре площадки, распространяя миазмы сырости и разложения, потому что воды в нём, как совести в ынсане, почти нет. оценив "материал", с которым ему придётся работать, джинхёк встаёт на край фонтана, чтобы возвышаться над другими, дышит через рот и начинает свою речь. 

\- дорогие ребята, я приветствую вас в нашем славном лагере "сеульские сосёнки"!!!  
\- громко начинает джинхёк, размахивая руками в разные стороны, а среди парней виснет вопрос, какое матное слово он сказал в конце. - я ваш вожатый, ли джинхёк, проведу вас в мир детской радости и счастья. мы поговорим о нашей увлекательной сплоченной работе чуть позже, а пока - ЭКСКУРСИЯ ПО ЛАГЕРЮ. - объявляет ли и донпё радуется так сильно, что ещё чуть чуть и можно будет сравнить его с хёнджуном, когда тот находится в экстазе от новой выложенной на фанкафе фотки указательного пальца правой ноги лидера его любимой группы. 

\- ого, этот парень так пафосно говорит... - искренне восхищается ёхан. - мне на секунду показалось что я на открытии пельменной. 

тем временем джинхёк сходит со своего "пьедестала" в виде загнившего фонтана и полностью меняется в лице. пока он стоял и вёл свою речь, у него в глазах горела ярость, он наслаждался тем, что имеет власть над теми, кто его слушает, но ступив на садовую плитку, он сразу стал более спокойным. как будто смотришь на другого человека. 

джинхёк достает из кармана шорт длинную палку, больше похожую на жезл гаишника, от которой у мингю появляются флешбэки из любимых школьных будней дисциплинарного комитета. вожатый воздевает эту самую палку в небо, давая понять, что все должны идти за ним. так и сделали. 

их так называемая экскурсия была немногим интереснее поездки в автобусе. джинхёк растерял весь задор в своём голове после того, как спрыгнул с фонтана, на экскурсии же он указывал своей палкой на объекты, про которые хотел рассказать, коротко объяснял в духе "справа у нас..." и "а вон там...". никакими изысками и высокопарными выражениями, которыми блистала речь джинхёка у фонтана, и не пахло. пожалуй, из интересного на экскурсии произошло только покушение на чемодан минхи местными белками и падение усока, потому что смотреть надо под ноги, а не на "прекрасный и безупречный" нос джинхёка. 

их веселая прогулка по местным ландшафтам подошла к концу в самом неожиданном месте. ни у главного домика, ни возле домиков для детей, а возле бассейна. когда они пришли туда, джинхёк встал у самого края, подзывая парней поближе. 

\- знакомьтесь, это ваш второй вожатый, сон юбин. - объявляет джинхёк, указывая рукой на человека на дне бассейна. 

сон юбин стоял на дне бассейна с щеткой в руках и яростно счищал зеленоватую слизь с стенок бассейна, когда он заметил детей, он дружелюбно улыбнулся, помахал рукой и хотел быстро подбежать к ним, но случилось то, что кардинально изменило каждый следующий их день в этом лагере. юбин поскользнулся на какой-то отвратительной тухлой и склизкой лужице воды и упал, заорав так сильно, как не кричат даже самые матёрые сантехники, когда им в лицо бьет струя воды. прошло какое-то время, а юбин всё не вставал, но мысли о том, что он скопытился, отходили на второй план - было отчетливо слышно, как он стонет то ли от боли, то ли от того, что всё его лицо в жиже непонятного происхождения.

\- кажется, нужен врач. - предполагает джинхёк, набирая кому-то сообщение, но быстрее его реагирует только сыну. 

\- чтобы стать самым лучшим учителем, я учился психологии, карвингу, вышиванию крестиком, самообороне и оказанию первой помощи. я уверен, что могу помочь этому человеку. - гордо заявил сыну и, получив разрешение джинхёка, спустился вниз. за ним спустились и остальные, чтобы посмотреть, что же случилось. сыну встал возле юбина, который продолжал лежать, хватаясь за ногу, и стонать. 

честно говоря, сыну из состояния юбина было непонятно ничего, но он не хотел падать в глазах своих и чужих учеников, поэтому решил, что если он не понимает этого индивида, то надо общаться с ним на одном языке. именно поэтому сыну встал на колени рядом с юбином и начал стонать, в отличии от юбина, который помирал от боли, эротично. донпё сразу прикрыл свои уши, а юбин от неожиданности происходящего даже перестал орать. 

\- мне сказали, что что-то случилось с юбином, но я не думал, что это что-то сексуального характера. - произносит голос у всех за спиной. дети и учителя оборачиваются и сталкиваются взглядом с низким человеком в докторском халате и медицинской маске. от него веяло аурой строгости настолько, что парни расступились перед ним, как вода перед моисеем, когда тот поспешил подойти к пострадавшему. 

\- наконец-то, сухван, этот бедолага уже кажется стонать устал. - восклицает джинхёк, указывает на юбина, который одной рукой всё так же держится за ногу, а другой пытается отогнать от себя сыну. 

сухван просит сыну, уже начавшего грустить из-за того, что он не смог помочь юбину, хотя обещал, отойти, пока он будет осматривать юбина. джинхёк помогает ему, но уже более радикально: требует всех парней свалить, пока он не начал кидаться зеленой слизью под ногами, и идти в свой домик, разбирать вещи. всем хотелось посмотреть, как юбина лапают, пока он стонет, но вонять бассейном не хочется, поэтому все поднимаются наверх к своим чемоданам и быстрее уходят от летальной зоны полета бассейной жижи. 

***

мебель одиноко стояла в полной темноте, не используемая никем, кроме клопов и тараканов. зрелище исключительное в своём одиночестве и грусти, такое может в лёгкую заставить кого-нибудь заплакать. но темное помещение озаряет луч надежды, хан сыну открывает дверь ещё шире. вскоре в комнате зажигается желтоватый свет дешевых лампочек, а на полу вокруг старого и до невозможности низкого, по всей видимости журнального, столика собирается знакомая нам компания. 

хёнджун всё так же проверяет соцсети любимой группы, пока его за локти, чтобы он не споткнулся и не упал, ведут счастливый донпё и более менее живой джунхо. хангёль пытается изучить комнату на предмет подозрительных объектов, потому что в жизни бывает всякое, а он недавно прочёл фанфик про лунтика, где вупсеня убили в гостиной их лагерного домика. ёхан просто шел в закрытыми ушами, чтобы не слушать ынсановы возмущения по поводу того, что все его кроссовки от баленсиаги теперь в этой зеленой жиже из бассейна, вперемешку с восхищениями, потому что дунпо “красив, как трепетная орхидея в самый пик её цветения”. минхи тоже возмущался, но его причина была более веской - в их домике не было кухни. это могло помешать как съемке его видео, так и его стремительному движению к тому, чтобы заполучить приз на самом привилегированном конкурсе для поваров - “сахарная ложечка”. мингю тем временем переключился с осуждения минхи на осуждение сынёна и его брата. после того, о каких похождениях чо сыну рассказал мингю, мингю отказывался воспринимать сынёна как единицу общества. дохёну было наплевать, пока через наушники в его уши лился отборнейший корейский рэп, сынёну было плевать просто так. 

место в середине отвратительно блевотного дивана цвета фуксии пустовало. почти сразу же его занял сыну, копаясь в бумажках. когда он отрывает свои глаза от них и встречается взглядом с девятью парами глаз (усок всё ещё отходил от встречи с джинхёком, глядя в стену, а ынсан не мог насмотреться на свою “трепетную орхидею”), он понимает, что это очередной момент его триумфа, шанс проявить себя, как самого лучшего учителя старшей школы наби. если он вернёт всех этих детей в целости и сохранности, то вполне возможно, что он наконец-то заявит о себе, как о самородке преподавательского состава их школы, остальные учителя будут падать в обморок при виде него, а директор лично вручит ему кубок с надписью “самому лучшему молодому преподавателю школы наби - хан сыну”. 

\- сыну-хён… - сыну из его голубых мечт выводит голос сон донпё. - вы снова зависли. уже шесть минут прошло, может продолжим? 

\- да, спасибо, донпё. - благодарит сыну и лишний раз поправляет бумаги, хотя они нужны ему только для крутого имиджа преподавателя. - перейдем к делу. 

\- давно пора… - тихо комментирует ёхан, которому поскорее хочется лечь спать. 

\- в этом домике… в этом шикарном домике с тремя четырехместными комнатами и двумя ванными мы будем жить. я говорю “мы”, потому что… - сыну поворачивается в усоку и толкает того в бок локтём, чтобы он сказал хотя бы что-то. 

\- у вас красивые ключицы, они похожи на пусанских чаек. - всё ещё в трансе говорит усок. мы с вами знаем, кому мог быть адресован столь искусный комплимент, но этого субъекта не было в тот момент в гостиной, поэтому усок говорил это всё стене. минхи, по стечению обстоятельств сидевший спиной к этой самой стене, никак не думал, что кирпичная кладка с штукатуркой и обоями может быть любимее человека, поэтому посчитал, что этот комплимент для него, зарделся и, закрыв щеки сжатыми в кулачки ладонями, поблагодарил за такие слова. 

тем временем усок уже вышел из своего сна и начал постепенно вливаться в колею, пытаясь вспомнить (а точнее догадаться), что там до этого сказал сыну.

\- сопровождающие учителя должны жить в одном домике с их классами, поэтому двоим из вас повезет жить со мной и сыну-щи. - наконец говорит усок, а среди парней проносится недовольство. 

\- а можно с вами будут жить братишки сон? - спрашивает сынён, подняв руку, чем заинтересовал учителей. 

\- почему? - задаёт ответный вопрос сыну. 

\- потому что они единственные, кто вообще хотел сюда ехать…

\- я полностью не согласен! - сразу же заявляет мингю. - мне кажется, с учителями должны спать ёхан и хангёль. 

\- это почему? - теперь вопросы задаёт хангёль. ынсану стало страшно за хангёля, ведь те, кто оспарывают мнение мингю, ходят по ахуенно тонкому льду. хангёлю тоже страшно за себя, но он свято верит в то, что здесь власть их любимого председателя дисциплинарного комитета не распространяется. 

\- они здесь только потому что наказаны, поэтому должны быть под постоянным присмотром учителей. 

\- хорошо, мингю, мне нравится твой ход мыслей. - соглашается усок. - но судьба уже предрешена, с нами живут дохён и сынён. 

\- айщ, да что за херня, почему всегда я!!! - восклицает сынён, пока дохён слушает треки тайги и вообще не сечёт, о чём они говорят. 

\- твоя многоуважаемая матушка попросила нас не сводить с тебя и дохёна глаз. - сочувствует сыну, сразу переходя к другой теме, пока сынён что-то там бормочет про петли на его шее. - таким образом, нам осталось распределить вас в оставшиеся две комнаты. 

\- всё что угодно, но с этим уголовником я в одной комнате спать не буду. - мингю указывает пальцем на минхи, любовно прижимающего к своей груди любимый нож. 

\- сыну-хён, я не хочу спать без хёнджуна и джунхо!! - тянет донпё. он представлял эту поездку уже очень долго и обязательно должен был попасть в одну комнату со своими друзьями. 

\- тогда решено, минхи будет спать с вами, - сыну указывает рукой на донпё и его друзей, - а остальные будут спать вместе в средней комнате. 

ёхан и хангёль одновременно посмотрели друг на друга с широко раскрытыми ртами, осознав, что будут спать в одной комнате с мингю. от этой мысли стало страшно и ынсану. тот месяцами избегал с ним встречи не для того, чтобы вот так вот столкнуться в одной комнате и спать в соседних кроватях. мингю и сам был не в восторге от его соседей, будучи убежденным, что абсолютно каждый из них в будущем - нарушитель закона, он с трудом смирился с таким соседством.

но ничего другого сделать уже нельзя. парни взяли свои чемоданы, прошли в указанные комнаты и началось ужасное - ребята начали разбирать чемоданы. в каждой комнате это происходило в разной мере кринжа, но каждый из этих двенадцати парней был на подсознательном уровне солидарен с другими в одном желании - вынести остальным мозги.

в комнате у входа, куда свои вещи занесли сыну и усок, всё было достаточно дружелюбно по сравнению с остальными комнатами. сыну трепетно развешивал свои рамочки с грамотами и сертификатами, сдувая с них пылинки, чтобы каждый в этой комнате знал, что он лучший ученик педагогического университета, а значит и лучший учитель. усок сидел на кровати, вытаскивая одну вещь за другой, а потом опять же кидая её в чемодан. он всё ещё не мог поверить, что встретил кого-то красивее него, по его нескромному мнению, и отчаянно ждал встречи с джинхёком.

дохён вёл себя достаточно тихо для своего стационарного состояния. он только что умылся и вместо того, чтобы разбирать свои вещи, заново рисовал рэперские татуировки на ещё мокром лице. сынён же категорически отказывался разбирать чемодан, аргументируя это тем, что он собирается свалить сегодня ночью из лагеря. сыну и усоку было плевать на его требования, они знали, что рано или поздно ему придется открыть этот чемодан. на самом деле, никакого побега сынён не задумывал, потому что каждому известно, что с огромным чемоданом ты далеко не убежишь. также каждому известно, что, если у тебя чемодан до отказа забит всякого рода приспособлениями для пранков и приколов, то учителям это знать не обязательно. поэтому сынён хранил содержимое своего чемодана в тайне, а сам лежал на диване, рассуждая о справедливости жизни, капая этим самым на мозги сыну.

в средней комнате атмосфера была куда опаснее. ынсан снимал с кроссовок засохшую зелёную жижу, кидая её куда-то в угол, и с подозрением смотрел на мингю, ожидая, когда тот достанет дубинку или нож. мингю же ничем криминальным не занимался, просто разбирал свои вещи, складывая книги с яркими названиями вроде "основы школьной дисциплины в мезозое" или "как заставить людей перестать сплевывать на клумбы с помощью уксуса и длинной палки" на свою личную полку.

\- придурок, это моя тумбочка, а не твоя, тапки свои ссаные убери. - строго говорит ёхан, пиная тапочку хангёля так сильно, что она улетает под кровать мингю, пропадая там, как в мертвой зоне. хангёль смотрит на кима так, словно прямо сейчас готов набить ему морду очередным томиком дарьи донцовой, но, сдерживая свой гнев в себе, как его учил дядюшка, он продолжает разбирать вещи.

между этими двумя нешуточные страсти. один постоянно смотрит на другого с претензией подраться, ынсан думает, что он уже завтра поедет кукухой от таких соседей, но думает недолго, всё таки можно подумать о чём то поприятнее. например, красивые пальцы дунпо в кольцах от гуччи, пухлые губы дунпо, которыми он пьёт воду из бутылки, просто дунпо. о нём, казалось, ли может написать любовную поэму. или заплатить, чтобы кто-то написать её за него. 

а вот в комнате донпё, несмотря на контингент собравшихся там жильцов, криков, ножей и страха несоизмеримо много. хёнджун сразу же включил песни своей любимой группы, чтобы его новые соседи оценили его богатый музыкальный вкус, и начал скакать на кровати, подпевая песням. подпевая... это даже не то слово. он хрипел и орал, старался петь низщайшим голосом их главной вокалистки, но в итоге постоянно кашлял и задыхался. донпё периодически молился и старался не отходить от джунхо, тихо разбирающего свой багаж.

был в их комнате ещё один опасный элемент - кан минхи. опасен он был в первую очередь тем, что никто из вышеперечисленных не знал его и того, на что он способен. тот же сидел и изучал своих соседей. ему было грустно. не только из-за того, что в их домике не было кухни. первой причиной было то, что у него здесь совершенно не было друзей. его соседи дружили между собой, а он оказался белой вороной. да, он не особо рвался в этот лагерь, но ему становилось одиноко от мысли о том, что он будет всю смену ходить один.

\- меня зовут донпё. - привлекает внимание минхи донпё, после чего указывает на своих друзей. - это джунхо и хёнджун. а зачем тебе нож?

вот он, вопрос, который волновал абсолютно каждого в этой комнате. минхи всё время, что они находились в этой комнате, сидел на своей кровати и, полируя свой нож до блеска (что всегда помогало ему расслабиться в экстремальных условиях), изучал своих соседей. если ему было более менее спокойно, то остальным присутствующим было по крайней мере неуютно. оценивающий взгляд минхи был больше похож на взгляд человека, задумавшего тройное убийство. с ножом в руке такую теорию можно было принять за страшную правду.

\- когда я держу его, мне спокойнее. это мой личный нож, видишь буквы? это название моего ютуб канала. - минхи придвигает нож ближе к донпё, гордо показывая, что он сам заказал себе такой необычный кухонный инвентарь, тот думает, что кан хочет его пырнуть, и чуть отходит, но всё оказывается более безобидно. на ноже видна гравировка и парни, увидев её, удивляются.

\- "рецептики от мини"? у тебя есть кулинарный канал? - спрашивает донпё, перед этим переглянувшись с джунхо. минхи кивает.

\- да, но в основном я делаю десерты. - объясняет минхи и его собеседники моментально поворачивают голову на их друга. хёнджун, услышав слово "десерты", перестал скакать по своей кровати и молниеносно посмотрел в сторону минхи, взглядом, полным желания. 

если и есть что-то в этом мире, что может заткнуть и отвлечь хёнджуна от его любимой группы и просматривания тысячи фотографий своей биаски, то только сладости. тортики, пироженки, печеньки, безе, бисквит, мармелад, желе - всё это подвергало хёнджуна небывалому экстазу. донпё тоже был тем ещё фанатом сладкого, но с хёнджуном он не мог сравниться: тот мог поглотить пять порций за раз без какого-либо напитка, а потом попросить шестую “на десерт”. то желание, которое можно было прочитать в глазах хёнджуна, сразу дало понять минхи одну вещь - с этой самой минуты он в рабстве и будет вынужден печь тортики при любой удобной возможности. 

в таком темпе прошёл целый час. парни раскладывали свои вещи, ссорились, мирились, рассказывали, кто что из себя представляет. но всё в этой вселенной имеет начало и конец, из гостиной доносится громкий звон колокольчика и было ясно - тот, кто звонит, не может ждать. 

когда всё вышли из своих комнат, усок упал на пол рядом с столом и остался на этом месте до самого ухода их посетителя. джинхёк в очередной раз поразил его, а остальным было в общем-то плевать на него. ребята расселись вокруг их своеобразного “круглого стола”, сыну опять занял место посередине дивана. джинхёку больше по душе оказалось место на стуле, он сел, прижимаясь грудью к спинке стула, и всем стало ясно, что сейчас он будет вещать на полном серьёзе. 

\- ну… нам с вами стоит начать наше первое отрядное собрание. - джинхёк хлопает в ладони. абсолютно каждый (за исключением сваренного от смущения усока) в этой комнате переглянулся между собой. словосочетание “отрядное собрание” могло означать только одно. 

сейчас на кону жизни всех тринадцати человек в этой комнате. и если они не примут правильные решения, кто-то может не вернуться домой после этой смены.


	4. что было на собрании?

просторная гостиная их жилого домика, кажется, уменьшилась в размерах от того, сколько напряжения в ней таилось. каждый из присутствующих смотрел на других, будто пытаясь понять, боятся ли они собрания так же, как он сам. джинхёку, оказавшемуся в круговороте этих самых подозрительных взглядов, начинало надоедать. 

\- хватит смотреть друг на друга, будто я только что сказал, что кого-то убили, давайте перейдем к сути. - джинхёк открывает свой блокнот, чтобы записывать итоги собрания, но “перейти к сути” не получилось. 

\- кого-то убили? - переспрашивает хангёль с неподдельным интересом. - где это произошло? когда? орудие убийства уже нашли?

\- никого не убивали. но я не уверен, потому что сухван на грани. - объясняет вожатый, на этом продолжая игнорировать этого странного парня в костюме детектива и его не менее странные расспросы. - первая повестка нашего собрания непосредственно связана с психическим здоровьем нашего фельдшера. оно находится в огромной угрозе, когда рядом с сухван-щи постоянно находится наш многоуважаемый юбин. но даже не это столь важно, как то, что у вас теперь один вожатый. обычно юбин занимался чем-то физическим, а с больной ногой он даже догнать вас не сможет...

\- то, что у нас не будет второго вожатого - это хорошо или плохо? - не понимает сынён, уставший от постоянного надзора и желающий хотя бы капельку времени для своих шалостей. 

\- смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. сухвану плохо, нам хорошо. но по правилам второй вожатый должен быть, а заменить его некем. 

\- может ли вожатым стать кто-то из учителей? - спрашивает донпё, подняв руку. этот вопрос заставляет усока напрячься. сыну тоже обратил внимание на этот вопрос. 

\- да, но… 

\- Я ГОТОВ! - сразу выкрикивает усок. он всем своим видом показывает свою готовность. если он станет вторым вожатым, это будет невероятный шанс больше времени проводить с джинхёком. лучше этого может быть только разрешение ввоза кошек на территорию лагеря.

\- хорошо, но… - начинает джинхёк, но его снова перебивают.

\- я тоже бы хотел попробовать роль вожатого, джинхёк-щи. - говорит сыну и смешит объясниться. - я хочу показать, насколько я компетентен в качестве самого лучшего учителя, поэтому, думаю, опыт вожатого поможет мне в этом. 

между двумя учителями пробежали молнии. никто не хотел уступать. усок не похож на того, кто так просто упустит шанс на собственное счастье. сыну же не похож на того, кто упустит возможность показать себя перед другими. конфликт, казалось, был неизбежен. но джинхёк не первый день в лагере, чтобы поддаваться панике из-за чей-то ругани. 

\- сыну- щи, если хотите показать, какой вы хороший учитель, думаю, нужно сконцентрироваться на обязанностях учителя. они несколько отличаются от обязанностей вожатого, не думаю, что это придётся вам по душе. - предотвращает ритуал взаимных ругательств джинхёк, заставляя сыну успокоиться и окончательно вернуться в своей первоначальной цели, которую я не буду повторять в десятый раз, потому что вы её знаете, а я устала писать одно и то же. 

джинхёк посмотрел на усока, как будто договариваясь поговорить с ним чуть позже, и повернулся обратно к ребятам. усоку стало одновременно так хорошо и так плохо, что он вряд ли мог вспомнить, что дальше творилось на отрядном собрании. а творилось там черти что. 

\- очень радует, что мы смогли решить проблему с вторым вожатым, но есть еще пара тем, о которых нам с вами нужно поговорить. - джинхёк черкает что-то в своём блокноте и начинает не глядя рассказывать. - для начала, я должен вас друг с другом познакомить. но сегодня я этого делать не буду. думаю, будет гораздо веселее, если вы сами это сделаете, а завтра после обеда мы познакомимся поближе в качестве отрядных мероприятий. 

\- что за отрядные мероприятия? - спрашивает ёхан, до этого мирно ковыряющий взглядом своего злейшего врага и лучшего друга, хангёля, пока тот пребывал в довольно задумчивой позе, всё ещё не отошедший от фразы про убийство. 

\- на всю смену каждый день у нас запланированы отрядные мероприятия. сборы в классах, где мы должны играть в игры и веселиться. такого не будет в нашем отряде. - сообщает вожатый, из-за чего донпё, до этого воодушевленный намерениями подружиться со всеми в своём отряде и быть самым активным на этих сборах, поникает. - причина: мне лень, а вы уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы сами себя развлечь. мы проведем одно такое собрание, а после делаем вид, что эти мероприятия у нас есть. вы не сидите тихо и не палите меня и усока, а я разрешаю вам делать всё, что угодно. идёт?

\- ИДЁТ! - хором отвечают все, кроме учителей, донпё и мингю. 

\- а разве это не противоречит дисциплине лагеря? - спрашивает последний, сжимая в руках маленький четырёхстраничный буклетик с правилами поведения в лагере, который джинхёк сразу же забрал и положил в нагрудный карман своей футболки к вырванному листу из каталога пятёрочки. 

\- пока вас никто не поймает, дисциплины нет. - объявляет джинхёк, что несказанно радует толпу всех остальных безразличных к дисциплине и безопасности людей. - но, всё таки есть случаи, когда кто-то должен следить за тем, чтобы вы не сломали ногу, прогуливаясь по дну бассейна ночью. для этого нам нужен ответственный за дисциплину. 

мингю поднимает руку со скоростью света. буквально все ученики второго корпуса в ту же самую секунду осознали, что это им грозит, они замерли в ожидании смерти. первый корпус не понимали, что происходит с ними, но никто не винит их за незнание. и джинхёка тоже никто не винит. 

\- отлично, ты, мальчик с лицом министра, будешь отвечать за безопасность нашего отряда. я набросаю тебе упрощённый список твоих обязанностей, вечером можешь начинать. - заканчивает джинхёк, записывая итоги в свой блокнот. эта запись - как приговор для всего отряда и для вожатых точно, только большинство ещё не знакомы с нравом мингю и не могут адекватно принимать решения. 

\- это всё на сегодня, джинхёк-щи? - задаёт вопрос сыну. ему хочется поскорее приступить к своим обязанностям сопровождающего учителя, а чем дольше идёт это собрание, тем, кажется, дольше идёт этот день. 

\- нет, если ещё кое-что… - отвечает джинхёк, вырывая из своего блокнота пустой лист, и начинает рвать его на полоски. - я сказал, чтобы вы знакомились сами, но всё таки я вам в этом помогу. сыну-щи, достаньте с полки тот пустой аквариум, пожалуйста. - просит мужчина, а ребята просто не понимают, че этот чокнутый собрался делать. 

\- как вы нам поможете? - в воздухе повисает вопрос минхи, но, когда джинхёк заканчивает с бумагой и достаёт ручку, на него находится ответ. 

\- это одно из правил лагеря. нужно поделить вас на пары, которым вы должны следовать при проведении лагерных мероприятий. сделаем это в помощью этого не очень волшебного аквариума. пишите на бумажках свои имена и кидайте их в аквариум. - приказывает вожатый. 

ребята так и делают, пишут на обрывках свои имена и скручивают бумажки, кидая их в стеклянную тару. честь вытягивать имена своих пар выдаётся ученикам второго корпуса, потому что именно они выигрывают в камень-ножницы-бумага, пусть многие и возмущались. но первая же пара поразила буквально всех фееричностью и опасностью сего союза. 

\- можно мне поменять выбор? - спрашивает минхи сразу же, как читает имя своей пары. на его лице не капли сомнения, но это то, что видят его одноклассники, а вот парни из первого корпуса чуток пугаются прикушенной нижней губы и нахмуренных бровей. 

\- нельзя. - у джинхёка тоже не капли сомнения, но это хотя бы понятно сразу. - кто у тебя?

\- ким мингю. - отвечает минхи, породив волну понимающих вздохов. мингю сразу принялся негодовать, крича, что он не будет ходить в паре с этим маньяком, и умоляя поменять пару. 

джинхёково “ничего не меняем” легло на сердце мингю тяжелой ношей, слишком большой для простого паренька соблюдающего законы. “ким мингю” обжигало минхи шею, словно это не обычное имя, а клеймо на всю жизнь, которую на него поставили, как на раба. но поделать ничего нельзя было, поэтому к “чаше” потянулся ёхан. 

ёхану выпал ча джунхо. особенной драмы в этом не было. ёхан не просил меняться, заранее зная, что это не прокатит, он просто положил бумажку в свой карман, повернулся к хангёлю и посмотрел на него глазами, полными слёз.

\- брат… мы не вместе. - ёхан шмыгнул носом и сел на своё место рядом с хангёлем. хангёль, пусть и злился на ёхана за навсегда потерянный под кроватью мингю тапочек, всё равно обнял своего друга, как обнимаются только настоящие братья, потому что сам джэйсон стэтхэм говорил “живи, братуха, и не думай, что кто-то про тебя забыл. друзья не забывают друга, а кто забыл, тот не был им.”

пока ёхан и хангёль обнимались и плакали, распространяя флюиды братства в пределах гостиной и близлежащих к столу комнат, ынсан вытянул листок с именем своей пары. 

\- сон… донпё… - читает ынсан и тут же прикрывает глаза, принимая максимально разочарованную позу на своём месте. в его голове без конца крутились мысли вроде “кто вообще этот сон донпё?” и “кому надо заплатить, чтобы я был в паре с дунпо”. никто не понял такого душевного порыва ынсана и чего тот вообще выглядит так удрученно, потому что пара ему попалась просто святая. 

никто не стал зацикливаться на этом “театральном представлении”, только хёнджун шепнул донпё на ухо, что достался ему до ужаса чудаковатая пара и что такого врагу не пожелаешь. донпё почти был с ним согласен. почти, потому что вторых шансов не дают только сыновья дьявола. 

тем временем, из аквариума была вытащена четвертая бумажка. хангёль не надеялся ни на что, потому что его брат уже с другим, значит и ему нужно как-то двигаться дальше. становилось ясно, что ему точно попадётся кто-то из первого корпуса, он один против троих. изучая тех, кто может ему попасться, он надеялся, что ему не попадётся тот длинный парень, которого усок перепутал с учителем. остальные со стороны тоже не казались классным вариантом для пары, но конкретно этот заставлял хангёлевы детективные инстинкты визжать так же, как тот кудрявый кричал возле школы. 

хангёль аккуратно вытягивает листок с именём, с опаской смотрит на имя и, прочитав, хмурит брови. все остальные, кто внимательно наблюдал за ним и ждал, когда он назовёт имя, тоже нахмурились. 

\- кто чёрт возьми этот учиха саске? - спрашивает хангёль, кидая листок обратно на стол. сынён начинает заходиться в смехе от такой реакции, а все его одноклассники поворачиваются к нему, только услышав имя “учиха саске”, и хором недовольно протягивают “сынён”. 

\- хангёль и саске… - бормочет джинхёк, записывая эту пару в свой блокнот. - два оставшихся человека объединяются в пару. на этом закончим наше собрание. - вожатый встаёт со стула, совершенно игнорируя и хангёля, который осознал, что будет в паре именно с сынёном, и хёнджуна, который уже чувствовал на себе все тяжести союза с человеком, чьи музыкальные вкусы совершенно отличаются от твоих. - через два часа обед, я и усок зайду за вами, сразу после первый костёр. кто захочет с него сбежать, этот парниша… - джинхёк показывает пальцем на мингю, из-за чего у второго корпуса трясутся коленки. - ...может действовать, как пожелает. 

ынсан ещё никогда не видел мингю таким счастливым. даже когда его команда взяла первое место на общешкольной эстафете, даже когда тот занял первое место на экзамене. никогда прежде в глазах президента дисциплинарного комитета не было столько неприкрытой радости. мингю был слишком счастлив, что его способности ценятся не только в стенах родной школы. ынсану не было интересно разбираться в причине такого взгляда, посмотрел на дунпо, который шел в свою комнату с друзьями, и лишний раз пожалел, что не может быть в паре с ним, потому что ему попался какой-то сон донпё. 

парни разбрелись по комнатам, приступая к своим делам. джинхёк же и не собирался уходить. он подошёл ближе к усоку и подал тому руку, потому что ким так и продолжал сидеть на полу и пялиться в диванную подушку с пятном от чего-то красного. 

\- усок-щи. - зовёт его джинхёк, а после, когда его берут за руку, помогает встать. - пойдемте, нам нужно договориться о том, чтобы вы могли легально заменять юбина. ещё нужно зайти в библиотеку, чтобы… - говорил джинхёк, но усок не особо его слушал. он чувствовал себя на балу с прекрасным принцем. только идут они не танцевать, а решать проблемы за младших. 

***

\- вау, башенка… - говорит донпё, который вышел из своей комнаты, чтобы сходить до ванной и забрать оттуда кое-что чрезвычайно важное. до своей цели он не доходит, стопорится в проходе, увидев одну из самых живописных картин их домика на данный момент. 

ким усок сидит на блевотно розовом диване в гостиной, рядом с ним, на столе, стоит огромная стопка книг с названиями вроде “вожатство для чайников”, “как заставить людей вас подчиняться” и “устав оаоаоа детский оздоровительный лагерь “сеульские сосенки””. выглядел усок мягко говоря не очень. он пережил многое за эти два часа. ему открылось то, что он никогда не знал и от чего предпочел бы отказаться. 

джинхёк повёл его к начальству. они долго рассказывали суть проблемы, чтобы им дали разрешение на работу усока, но у них получилось. когда это разрешение было получено, его повели в комнату вожатых и долго окучивали рассказами о том, что нужно делать, если кто-то в отряде подерется или в туалете закончится бумага, какие будут его обязанности. усок хотел уже было отказаться, потому что проводить зарядку он хотел меньше всего на свете, но джинхёк был так благодарен ему за помощь, что обнял. и эти объятия заткнули усоку рот. а пока он молчал, его, как удавкой на шею, одарили синенькой футболкой с гербом лагеря и кепкой. для набора юного натуралиста не хватало только огромного рюкзака. 

усок смотрит на башню из книг, обращая внимание на слова донпё. эти книги ему дал джинхёк, предлагая изучить, чтобы больше понимать в том, чем он будет заниматься ближайшие три недели. только усок ни за что даже не притронется к этой большой вонючей куче. 

\- это не башенка, пацан, это жизнь. жестокая и коварная. - умозаключает усок, кидает кепку на стол и встает. нужно с чего-то начинать его почти рабскую работу. - скажи своим соседям, чтобы собирались, скоро пойдем на ужин. 

вот он - верный способ заставить донпё волноваться. он совершенно забыл про ванную, обратно забежал в комнату и прижался спиной к закрытой двери, внутренне пребывая в небывалом ажиотаже.

\- что произошло? ты кого-то увидел в ванной? и где твои носки с кошечками, которые ты забыл? - спрашивает хёнджун. тот немного успокоился после душа, в который его выгоняли всей комнатой (пошел он туда всё равно только после того, как минхи достал свой нож), потому что не дай бог он пропустит какой-то пост на фанкафе. сейчас он только раз в десять минут смотрел на наличие уведомлений в его телефоне, разбираясь со своими вещами.

\- плевать на носки… усок-сонсеним собирает нас на ужин. я волнуюсь… - делится донпё, но понимания не находит даже у джунхо. 

\- чего там бояться? что промахнёшься ложкой мимо рта? - спрашивает минхи. тот, вопреки волнениям остальных жителей этой комнаты, оказался очень милым парнем с множеством тем для разговором. только иногда разговаривал какими-то странными сравнениями, но это кому угодно можно простить, если у него есть нож. 

\- я никогда не ел не дома или не в церкви. а вдруг там будет морковь в еде? у меня на неё аллергия… 

\- во всех блюдах там не будет морковки, просто не будешь есть её и всё. - успокаивает его хёнджун. и это вроде помогает, донпё отходит от двери и начинает одеваться. 

а вот ынсану, похоже, ничего не поможет успокоиться. все эти два часа, которые джинхёк дал на личные занятия, ынсан проныл своим приятелям из-за того, что не попал в пару с тем, с кем хотел. пока хангёль пытался достать свой тапочек из под кровати мингю, когда тот вышел из комнаты, пока ёхан рассказывал о том, что его пара выглядит каким-то странным, пока мингю штудировал наизусть список его обязанностей, который ему написал джинхёк, - всё это время ынсан как перед стенкой распинался о том, что дунпо должен быть с ним в паре и нужно всё таки предложить вожатым взятку, чтобы они поменяли ему пару. усок точно должен согласиться на деньги, с ним всегда это срабатывало. 

усок стучал по дверям комнат и просил всех поторопиться со сборами. ынсан и его соседи вышли первыми, так как мингю уже не мог терпеть и хотел приступить к своей работе ответственного за дисциплину. следующими вышли братья намчо и сыну-хён. парни выглядели потрёпано, только одним им было известно, какие истории из своего детства им рассказывал учитель. последними вышли милашки сквад, после чего усок сразу оживился. 

\- ищем свою пару и встаём на улице рядом с ним. скоро придёт джинхёк, не позорьте меня. - командует усок и, горько вздохнув, натягивает на голову кепку с двумя шишками и надписью “сеульские сосенки”. ребята начинают переглядываться со своими парами и тогда ынсан понимает - если он сейчас не сделает то, что задумал, то это никогда у него не получится. поэтому он решительно идёт к усоку, по пути доставая из кармана кошелёк. усок сразу заметил его и это заранее испортило ему настроение. - опять ты, ынсан. давай, говори причину того, зачем ты рискнул ко мне подойти, зная, что я тебя ненавижу больше, чем кепчунез.

\- усок- хён, плачу сто восемьдесят тысяч вон и ты разрешаешь мне быть в паре с шон дунпо. - предлагает ынсан и выражение лица усока меняется с неприязни на полное непонимание. 

\- с кем? - переспрашивает ким, вообще не поняв из предложения ынсана ничего после слов “сто восемьдесят тысяч вон”. он пытается понять, но к ним подходит низенький мальчик с бежевой футболке, что его ужасно отвлекает. - эй ты, я же сказал найти пару и выйти из домика!

\- но это он моя пара… - донпё указывает пальцев на ынсана. теперь офигевать и удивляться начал ынсан. он решительно не понимал, что сейчас произошло и почему дунпо говорит ему, что он его пара. поэтому сразу хватает его за руку и уводит подальше от ким усока, за пределы домика. мимо ушей проносится усоковское “ли ынсан, ты что-то про деньги говорил”, но они уже через полминуты стоят возле дерева у их домика. 

\- что это значит? - спрашивает ынсан и донпё чувствует, будто ему предъявляют претензии. 

\- ты сам назвал моё имя на собрании…

\- разве тебя не дунпо зовут? 

\- как? - переспрашивает донпё, да ещё и с таким лицом, от которого у ынсана окончательно заканчиваются силы. - меня донпё зовут…

ынсан впервые за последние пять часов предпочитает донпё что-то другое. он отворачивается от него, упирается руками в дерево и пытается понять: он счастлив, что его краш с ним в паре, или он ненавидит себя за то, что такой тупой? донпё стоял рядом и ему было весьма неловко, что всем его друзьям в пару достались люди, которые хотя бы пытаются вести себя нормально, а ему какой-то придурок, прости господи. 

все замашки ынсана, выпендрёж ёхана, взаимные обзывательства минхи и мингю, ажиотаж донпё и истерика хёнджуна по поводу того, что он “не чувствует интернета”, стихли, когда к их домику подошёл джинхёк. был он один, но к нему тут же подбежал усок, а после и сыну. они разговаривали о чём-то примерно минут пять. сначала парни думали, что они разговаривают о чём-то важном, но довольно громкие доводы сыну по поводу того, что есть покемоны лучше, чем пикачу, а тот вообще переоценён, отбили у них подобные мысли. учитель очень быстро отошёл от усока и джинхёка, когда те ему что-то злобно шепнули, а после джинхёк повернулся к толпе, осматривая ребят.

\- что с этим бедным парнем? зачем он плачет в дерево? - спрашивает джинхёк и указывает на ынсана. 

\- может он счастлив, что сейчас пойдёт есть? - предполагает сынён, натягивая на себя кепку со следами черных разводов. похоже, дохён занимается вандализмом не только в рамках своих вещей. 

\- джинхёк-а, не обращайте на него внимание, я уже два года веду у него историю, он всегда ведёт себя, как придурок. - отвечает усок. предполагалось, что эта фраза будет сказана на ухо, но слышал её весь отряд, кроме, конечно, ынсана, но ему не нужно говорить что-то, что он слышал на каждом уроке истории. 

\- хорошо. - спокойно отвечает джинхёк и, что-то начеркав в блокноте, засовывает его за резинку летних шорт, достаёт из поясной сумки нечто, имеющее неограниченную власть в правильных руках - палку, смутно похожую на жезл гаишника, выкрашенную в разные цвета радуги. пальцем он подозвал к себе мингю, а когда тот подошёл, сказал ему сесть на колени. - храбрый лорд ким мингю, взявший на себя обязанности, непосильные для обычных смертных, я награждаю тебя этим пёстрым жезлом правосудия и вместе с тем званием главнокомандующего по дисциплине в нашем славном отряде. - объявляет вожатый, постукивая жезлом правосудия по плечам и голове мингю, который с благоговением ждет, когда эта палка окажется у него в руках. - аминь.

остальные в отряде, даже второй корпус, несмотря на ненависть к мингю, взрываются в дружных аплодисментах непонятно чему: то ли джинхёк артистичен аки бог и это нельзя пропускать мимо, то ли они действительно были счастливы за мингю. когда же ким возвращался к своей паре, на его глазах были слезы, а палку, то есть жезл, он нёс, как целое культурное достояние. 

джинхёк сказал идти за ним и стараться не отходить от своей пары. все старались. некоторые старались даже через силу, а вот ынсан, казалось, старался чересчур. пока они шли до кафетерия, донпё успел упасть дважды и всё по вине ынсана - тот так близко подходил к нему, что вытеснял донпё на самый край тротуара, где тот соскальзывал в поребрика и падал в траву. к счастью вожатых, это было самое большое из бед, которые ожидали их по пути в кафетерий, поэтому дошли они практически без потерь. 

как оказалось, они пришли одними из первых, кроме них в зале был всего один отряд из совсем маленьких детишек. только счастья это не прибавило, наоборот, случилось страшное. когда они подошли к столам поближе и могли оценить поданные им блюда, донпё впал в такой шок, что упал на пол, и поймать его не успел даже ынсан. минхи, увидев открывшееся ему зрелище, открыл рот и не смог закрыть без помощи хёнджуна, который просто не мог перестать смеяться.

а поражены они были непосредственно тем, что было расположено на столе. морковь в специях, морковный пирог и морковный суп. буквально весь стол пестрел оранжевым цветом и донпё уже чувствовал, как вся его кожа покрывается сыпью от такого количества моркови. 

\- джинхёк-хён, а чё это всё из морковки? - озвучивает вопрос большинства ёхан, почесывая нос. 

\- может таким образом повара хотят поздравить нас с началом смены? - предполагает сыну. 

\- вчера юбин разбил стаканы во время обеда и его заставили чистить морковь, так он с горя целых три мешка начистил. - располагает джинхёк. 

все присутствующие могли только смириться с судьбой. джинхёк ни за что не хотел идти разбираться с поварами, боясь физической расправы, а остальные и подавно, поэтому парни расселись по трём столам. и среди всех столов, стол, за которым сидел донпё, отличался концентрированной атмосферой отчаяния. сон смотрел на все эти блюда и понимал, что сегодня он, несмотря на сильный голод, ничего не поест. 

\- не волнуйся, донпё, я уверен, джунхо притащил с собой какие-нибудь снэки. - пытается успокоить друга хёнджун, пока остальные два их соседа по столу, ынсан и дохён, смотрели и бездействовали. 

\- уееееееееее, почему он вообще ведёт себя, как тряпка? это ведь можно есть… - говорит дохён, искренне не понимая всей драмы. впрочем, несмотря на свой имидж крутого рэпера, он единственный за эти столом без какого-то отвращения хрумкал салат из одной моркови. за подобные наезды злобным взглядом его одарил не только хёнджун, но и ынсан. 

\- у него аллергия на морковь… - отвечает джун, утешая донпё, который из-за всех сил сдерживал слезы. ситуация усложнялась тем, что прямо под его лицом лежала тарелка с морковью по-корейски. щекочущий нос аромат специй щекотал донпё ещё и глаза, в основном из-за того, что со специями был перебор. но дохёну было норм. 

\- оу… ну, если всё так серьезно, то тут ещё есть это. - дохён показывает пальцем на большой кувшин с чем-то мутным и розоватым. остальные его товарищи по стол недоумевают. 

\- что это? - спрашивает донпё, отодвигая подальше от себя ненавистную морковь. 

\- персиковый компот. 

\- фу, ужасно… - сразу реагирует ынсан, заправляя под воротник своей дизайнерской футболки краешек салфетки. он единственный решился понюхать этот самый компот и сразу же неминуемо пожалел.

\- эй уо, всё не так уж плохо. если не думать о плохом, то по цвету оно похоже на розовое шампанское. - делится своими наблюдениями дохён, но согласия окружающих не находит. 

\- ага, а шматки персика на дне - это клофелин. - продолжает недовольствовать ынсан, но по случайным стечениям обстоятельств именно в этот момент мимо их стола проходил джинхёк. 

\- если не нравится персиковый компот, можем заменить на морковный сок. - говорит вожатый, но трое скептиков этого стола одновременно отвечают громким “НЕ НАДО”. тонкую душевную организацию подростков трудно понять, если тебе уже двадцать пять и у меня болит поясница просто из-за того, что ты дышишь. джинхёк тратит на это максимально мало времени и, не придя к успеху, направляется к столу, за которым сидят наинтереснейшие личности. 

усок пытался отдохнуть от того стресса, который он испытал, пока собирал и вёл детей по этой странной и опасной (преимущественно из-за белок и резких поворотов) дороге до кафетерия. морковь, как мы все знаем от дядечек ученых, не обладает успокаивающими свойствами, а болтовня сыну не способствовала успокоению от слова совсем. 

сыну же чувствовал себя запертым в этой ситуации, он считал, что не может показать всего своего потенциала. конечно, делать какие-либо выводы по этому поводу было рано, но сыну очень волновался, что уедет, так ничего и не сделав для своего класса и класса усока-щи. здесь он собирался показать всем остальным, что он не просто учитель корейского языка, он - лучший в своём роде и только на него может полагаться весь школьный совет старшей школы наби. 

несмотря на безучастного усока и совсем отчаянного сыну, из стол был по настоящему наполнен ненавистью. распространяли её сидящие за ним мингю и минхи. за другими столами для них не нашлось места, даже не столько из-за того, что они всех пугали, сколько из-за того, что десять на четыре без остатка не делится. они были остатком, поэтому пришлось прибавить этот остаток к сумме учителей. и получился какой-то ядреный коктейль из отчаяния и ненависти. 

мингю постоянно поглядывал на нож, который минхи даже не собирался убирать со стола, и ждал, когда минхи начнёт нарушать дисциплину, чтобы он мог нажаловаться на него и минхи оказался в карцере. мингю было особо плевать, что карцера в лагере не было, им двигала мечта. 

а минхи был простым парнишей, одним из тех, кто просто любил жизнь. и своё хобби. любил готовить и есть. готовку у него забрали ещё несколько часов назад, а сейчас он не мог поверить, что у него отбирают ещё и возможность вкусно поесть. мир рушился прямо у него на глазах, когда он смотрел на морковный суп пюре. 

\- картина более печальная, чем треснутое стекло у духового шкафа… - минхи зацепил немного супа ложкой, но тот сразу же плюхнулся обратно в тарелку с звуком, которым сопровождаются некоторые малоприличные жизненно необходимые процессы. - мы точно должны есть это? - спросил он у кстати подошедшего джинхёка. 

\- не нарушай дисциплину и ешь, что дают. - за джинхёка отвечает мингю и минхи это вообще не нравится. он крепче хватается за свой нож и мингю это не нравится. 

\- каким это образом дисциплина связана с тем, что тут в супе для украшения морковь порезана не ломтиками, а дольками? какой уважающий себя повар путает ломтики и дольки? - продолжает беситься минхи, потому что ломтики это всегда больно, особенно с морковью. минхи встаёт из-за стола, собираясь осадить мингю по полной, потому что он может. он не боится его власти, как остальные их одноклассники, которые сейчас сидят за своими столами и наблюдают. мингю тоже встаёт и достаёт подаренный джинхёком радужный жезл правосудия. 

\- садись и ешь, иначе я применю свой жезл. - предупреждает мингю, но нужного эффекта это не даёт, минхи продолжает стоять.

\- что ты мне сделаешь? убьешь?

эта сцена могла бы в самом деле обернуться убиением, но случилось то, чего не ожидал никто. двери в столовую открылись и в них стоял джунхо. в волосах у него были листья, а на лице грязь, но он ни на секунду не притормазил, сразу направился к столу, за которым сидели хангёль, сынён и ёхан. больше нигде не было мест, да и сидеть нужно со своей парой.  
вожатые, увидев, что они забыли ребенка, переглянулись в страшно удивлённом взгляде. только один сыну и его ученики были спокойны. это повторялось и раньше, так чего удивляться. всем остальным хотелось знать, каким образом что-то подобное могло произойти. как только джунхо сел за стол и уставился на морковный суп, ёхан вытащил у него из волос птичье перо. 

\- как это произошло? ты же шел за нами… - спрашивает нахмурившись ким и кидает перо в рядом сидящего хангёля. 

джунхо ничего не отвечает, открывает свой телефон и что-то долго пишет. только через минуту остальные за их столом могут оценить произошедшую с ним историю. 

“я остановился у того места, где упал донпё, задумался, а потом мне в голову прилетел голубь и я упал в листья. когда встал вас уже не было, пришлось искать кафетерий самому.” 

хангёль и ёхан переглянулись, не веря, что в этого парня на самом деле влетел голубь. сынён сидел и совершенно спокойно ел морковную запеканку, думая, с каким пранком ему здесь дебютировать. джунхо убрал телефон, но любопытство ёхангёлей было уже не унять.

\- ты не умеешь разговаривать? - спрашивает хангёль и джунхо сразу смотрит так, будто его в чём-то обвинили. 

\- умею. - односложно отвечает ча, смущается от того, что его всё таки развели на слова и утыкается носом в тарелку. хангёль и ёхан снова переглядываются. это первое, что они услышали от джунхо с момента их знакомства. хангёль хочет задать ещё один наводящий вопрос, но скрип ножек стула о напольную плитку сбивает с мыслей буквально всех. 

ынсан встаёт из-за стола и демонстративно кидает свою салфетку-слюнявчик рядом с тарелкой морковной пюрешки. достаёт кошелёк и идёт к столу, за которым сидят учителя, сразу же выкладывая на стол некоторое количество денег. джинхёк и люди из других отрядов удивляются, увидев на столе в столовке слишком много денег для такого места. 

\- плачу 100 тысяч вон за одну порцию нормальной еды без моркови. у донпё аллергия на морковь и он не может есть это всё. - говорит ынсан, глядя на усока. обычно тот соглашался на такого рода предложения, но сейчас был непреклонен. причина его отказа была в том, что его уже познакомили с контингентом людей, каждый день готовивших для детей завтрак, обед и ужин, и встречаться с ними снова у него не было ни малейшего желания. 

из-за стола встал сыну. это могло означать только одно - он собрался разобраться с этим. и это была чистейшая правда. сыну подумал о том, что он не должен упускать такие возможности, если хочет показать, что он лучший учитель, и его тело словно само поднялось. 

\- сыну-сонсеним, возьмите деньги вперед… - говорит ынсан, когда сыну уже поворачивается к ним спиной. 

\- мне не нужно платить за заботу о своих учениках. - отвечает сыну и уходит в сторону кухни. усок думал, что это его последние слова. буквально все дети в этой столовой, даже дети из других отрядов, смотрели ему вслед и ждали. 

сначала из кухни донесся оглушительный гром, вероятно, кто-то ударил половником по огромной кастрюле, на секунды воцарилась тишина, после чего пошел громкий трехэтажный мат. что более удивительно, голосом сыну. никто из присутствующих и подумать не мог, что вежливый и учтивый учитель корейского знает слова “пиздозвонский” и “говноёбина”. донпё закрыл уши руками только после фразы “вы совсем офигели, псы некрещённые”, с которой сыну начал и которая, на минуточку, была самым безобидным, что сыну тогда сказал. 

когда матный монолог закончился, в ушах звенело у всех, даже у донпё. пять минут с кухни не доносилось ни звука, усок и джинхёк уже успели подумать, что за такое количество слов, схожих по звучания с названиями половых органов, его могли уже начать разделывать на котлеты, но вскоре сыну вышел с кухни с тарелкой пиццы и чаем. аплодисменты захлестнули помещение, буквально все были рады, а особенно сильно был рад донпё, когда сыну принёс ему еду. 

ынсан, до этого стоявший возле стола усока и сыну, не стал возвращаться к этому празднику жизни. ему было достаточно того, как улыбался донпё, понимая, что он сегодня не будет голодным. со своего стола ему нечего было забирать, поэтому он просто засунул деньги обратно в кошелёк и вышел из кафетерия, подышать свежим воздухом. с таким отрядом, как у него, личного пространства становилось всё меньше и меньше.


	5. что у тебя болит?

вокруг них было неимоверно темно и лица присутствующих можно было разобрать только из-за горевшего в центре круга костра. первые полчаса директор лагеря говорил какую-то очень помпезную речь, которую никто не слушал, кроме донпё. тому казались необыкновенными даже обычные деревья, а всё потому что он впервые вдалеке от родителей. раньше его мир ограничивался его домом, церковью и школой, теперь же он ощущал себя взрослее, серьезнее, авторитетнее. 

\- донпё, у минхи есть с собой мармеладные мишки! - громко шепчет донпё на ухо хёнджун, а минхи трясет пакетиком с мармеладом за спиной хёнджуна. донпё сразу натягивает на лицо своё самое милое выражение и начинает выпрашивать. 

минхи не жадный, он делится мармеладом со всеми своими соседями, он даже не против поделиться с ребятами из других отрядов, что сидели рядом, но перед этим не забывает особо жестоко расправиться с упаковкой с помощью своего любимого ножа. те, совершенно непричастные к их комнате и тем более к их отряду, сразу отказались от идеи просить у минхи мармеладку. так и ели эти четверо мармелад, пока директор не успокоился. он незамедлительно покинул столь унылое место, что, наверно, сделали бы все. кроме донпё, конечно. 

полутьма пугала, а особенно сильно пугали люди, которые в ней сидели. на костре было большинство персонала, даже сухван был здесь, сидел рядом с юбином (или правильнее сказать, что юбин сидел рядом с сухваном) и бил того по рукам, когда тот не опускал их от своей гитары. после ухода директора воцарилась тишина, но она совершенно точно не могла длиться долго. джинхёк встал с бревна, на котором сидел до этого, подал знак юбину, чтобы тот начал играть и встал на большой пень прямо возле костра. 

\- и стар и млад, обратите свои очи на меня! поздравляю вас с светлым празднованием вашего первого дня в нашем славном лагере… - начал джинхёк, но ему пришлось сделать техническое отступление. - пожалуйста, перестаньте тыкать в меня палками с зефиром, я не хочу стирать штаны. - он дергает ногой и зефир падает с палки, а ребенок, который плавил этот зефир, заревел и упал лицом на землю, пока остальные тыкали в него палками. юбин начал бренчать на гитаре громче, чтобы заглушить плач, а джинхёк прибавил громкости своему голосу. - вы все, дети мои, в вашей судьбе был записан этот великий день, когда мы объединимся под флагами разных отрядов и начнётся великая битва! - на последних двух словах джинхёк прибавил эпичности и это в самом деле пробрало некоторых. 

\- вы вообще видели, какой он красивый? он похож на горячего колдуна из фэнтези фильмов сейчас! - делится своими мыслями усок с сыну, пока тот думает о том, с какой благодарностью на него сегодня смотрели в столовой. такие чувства не забываются. 

\- мы будем драться? - спрашивает у джинхёка ёхан, высоко подняв руку. 

\- да! то есть нет! - поспешно исправляется джинхёк.

\- ты такой тупой, ёхан, он использовал слово битва в переносимом смысле. - возмущается хангёль и смотрит на ёхана как-будто свысока. 

\- вообще в переносном, но ты прав, странный ребёнок шерлока холмса. - подмечает вожатый, указывая на хангёля. - вы сразитесь в невероятной схватке собственных умов и душ, чтобы показать, какой отряд самый смышлённый и дружный. вам придётся многое придумать и организовать, но не сейчас. оставьте свои гениальные мысли на завтра. с утра вас ждёт осмотр в мед корпусе, а потом вожатые соберут вас, чтобы обсудить это с вами. а сейчас, объявляю время песноплясок. - размахивает руками джинхёк и несколько детей пугаются так сильно, что их вожатому приходится успокаивать. 

\- сонбэним, но кто будет петь? - спрашивает юбин, прервав игру на гитаре.

\- кто хочет петь? - спрашивает джинхёк и руку сразу же поднимает хёнджун. первый корпус пугается такой инициативы, но джинхёк всё равно выводит его в центр и помогает взобраться на пенёк, так что донпё и джунхо рефлекторно закрывают уши руками, сынён натягивает на своё лицо и уши шапочку, а дохёну опять же пофиг, потому что он всё это время сидел в наушниках. сыну подбадривает стесняющегося хёнджуна, хотя сам прекрасно понимает, чем это закончится. но он готов, он учитель корейского языка, и не такие громкие звуки слышал в своей жизни.

хёнджун объясняет юбину, в каком ритме нужно играть, а после поворачивается к остальным и начинает петь. повторяется перформанс, который джун исполнил несколько часов назад на теперь уже своей кровати. хёнджун кричал очень громко, насколько, что ему, наверно, позавидовала бы главная вокалистка его любимой группы. дети из младших школ начали реветь, а старшие закрывали окровавленные уши руками. и один только человек вытирает кровь из ушей своим самым правильным на свете платком и дарит хёнджуну громкие аплодисменты.

\- браво, прекрасно! - кричит мингю, пока остальные пытаются отойти. и желательно не на тот свет, потому что впереди долгая ночь и такое же долгое испытание под названием “жизнь в детском лагере”.

***

утро встретило наших героев крайне неприветливо, но джинхёк каждое утро вставал рано, матерился на солнце, за то, что оно так рано взошло, и на планету, за то, что она так быстро крутится в космосе. единственный плюс - чем больше дней проходит, тем ощутимее конец лета, конец его работы вожатым и отдых до зимы, когда приезжать будут на новогодние каникулы. 

свою ненависть летнему солнышку и матушке-планете джинхёк полностью выразил в крике и звоне колокола, в который он стучал прямо посреди гостиной в домике его отряда. не выспавшиеся подростки выскакивали из комнат, чтобы узнать, что такое большое и громкое умирает в гостиной. 

ребята тоже не сильно радужно провели первую ночь в лагере. дохёну и сынёну пришлось лечь пораньше, потому что сыну буквально прочитал им сказку и накрыл одеялком, пока усок читал собрание под названием “5 эффективных способов заставить детей перестать играть в карты на раздевание на лагерном костре” написанное каким-то неизвестным ему ли донуком. эту книгу, как и двадцать других ему дал джинхёк, поэтому усок читал до глубокой ночи. даже готовясь к экзаменам усок не читал с таким энтузиазмом. любовь делает с человеком поистине необъяснимые вещи. 

ынсан, к примеру, до самой ночи проболтал о своём ненаглядном донпё. о том, какие у него мягкие ладони, о том, какой он милый, когда ест зефир, и о том, что он сделает всё, чтобы вся морковь исчезла с лица земли раз и навсегда. ёхан, видя своего друга в таком расположении духа, в очередной раз думал о том, что тот совсем поехал кукушкой, а потом смотрел на хангёля, который агрессивно писал в свой блокнот для “дел” и шептал что-то про убийство в их комнате, и убеждался в том, что этот его друг тоже двинулся. 

а возможно это он двинулся. но с ним было всё в порядке, за исключением чувства страха за свою жизнь. такое чувство присутствовало и у ёхана, и у ынсана, и у хангёля. только не у мингю, потому что он это чувство и вызывал. он лёг спать раньше всех, обнимаясь со своим новым жезлом правосудия, а потом до кучи ещё и шептал во сне правила поведения в “сеульских сосёнках”, чем до усрачки пугал своих соседей. 

его пара, кан минхи, также шептал во сне, но вместо резкого “нельзя писать на кусты” был мелодичный и расслабленный рецепт клюквенного мусса. после него в ход пошли куриные котлеты и антрекот с мятой, поэтому донпё, пусть и удачно поевший, не мог вынести таких аппетитных описаний. вместе с джунхо они намеревались разбудить минхи и рассказать ему, что он говорит во сне, но отказались от этой затеи, когда под подушкой минхи блеснул нож. хёнджун очень долго ждал новостей от своей любимой группы, но так и уснул телефоном на лице. 

и теперь все эти люди, кроме пожалуй сыну и двух его подопечных (тех в лучших традициях армейской дедовщины заставили одеваться, пока горит спичка), стояли в гостиной кто в пижаме, а кто в трусах, и смотрели на джинхёка. тот сразу почувствовал на себе чужую ненависть, а это означало только одно - всё идёт правильно. 

\- обычно мы сразу ведём вас на зарядку, а потом на завтрак, но сегодня вместо зарядки будет проверка здоровья. эта проверка очень важна и на ней должны присутствовать все. причина: мы должны знать, на какие процедуры вам нужно будет ходить. если вы болеете, то вам нельзя будет купаться в нашем лагерном озере. если мы узнаем, что вы болеете, то всё - вы сидите со мной на бережке, играя в картишки, а озеро для вас просто картинка. - громко и понятно разъяснил джинхёк. 

его слова пусть и касались ещё неокрепших и непробужденных умов, но отложились в головах у всех. особенно у хёнджуна. тот сразу проснулся и начал заметно паниковать, когда джинхёк отпустил ребят обратно по комнатам, чтобы одеться и умыться. истинная причина подобного поведения была в том, что он на самом деле боялся. он здесь за тем же, что и донпё, - провести хорошо время. и если у него найдут какую-то болячку, про которую он сам не знает…

\- донпё, тебе не страшно? - спрашивает хёнджун, пока его друг надевает на себя носки в котиками и напевает себе что-то под нос. 

\- почему мне должно быть страшно?

\- потому что они могут найти у тебя в моче червей и тебя не пустят купаться в озере. - говорит джун и донпё выпадает в осадок. широко открыв рот он остается сидеть у себя на кровати только в трусах и одном носке, но после его взгляд перемещается на собственный пах. джунхо непонятно отчего начинает очень сильно смеяться, так сильно, что застревает головой в футболке.

\- ни у кого нет никаких червей в пипирке… они не будут брать анализы без вашего согласия. - успокаивает минхи, пытаясь одной рукой заправить кровать. во второй руке у него по обыкновению был нож.

\- но откуда вам знать, что их нет… может кто-то из нас уже болен раком, просто не знает об этом. разве вы не боитесь этого?

\- хёнджуни, я не болел даже обычной простудой последние четыре года, потому что примерно служил господу нашему богу. - уверяет его донпё, пока надевает на себя футболку, и хёнджун понимает что в этой комнате его волнений не поймут. тем временем донпё поворачивается к своим друзьям и демонстрирует им свою розовую футболку с надписью “я люблю сосёнки”. 

\- классная футболка, где купил? - спрашивает минхи, наполовину высунутый из дырки в пододеяльнике. 

\- в сувенирной лавке у большого домика. я и вам купил! - говорит донпё гордо и достаёт пакет с разноцветными футболками. их было три и когда минхи это увидел… 

\- это мне? - спрашивает минхи, вылезая из пододеяльника окончательно и подходит к донпё, который держит в руках одну оставшуюся зеленую футболку с такой же надписью.

\- да, да, конечно, нас же четверо. - улыбается донпё и минхи на полном серьёзе пускает слезу. всё время до этого его боялись и ни во что не ставили, но за один день эти трое приняли его в свою команду и минхи был по-настоящему благодарен им за это, поэтому обнял всех троих, стараясь не задеть ножом. 

\- есть у очков несколько меня. - говорит джунхо, явно что-то путая и краснея из-за этого, но его друзья всё сразу поняли. 

пока в третьей комнате разыгралась эта сцена братской любви, во второй комнате начиналась сцена братской ненависти. хангёль сидел на своей кровати, широко расставив ноги, и злобно смотрел на ёхана, который совершенно без лишнего криминала натягивал на свои, как сказал бы хангёль, “отвратно сухие старушечьи ноги” носки. ёхан чувствовал этот взгляд на себе, поэтому поднял голову. 

\- в чём проблема? 

\- в тебе. - спокойно отвечает хангёль. 

\- в каком смысле? - задаёт ещё один вопрос ёхан. 

\- вчера ты запинал мою тапку под кровать мингю и мы её вытащили. но сегодня у меня болит нога, которую я одевал в эту тапку. моя нога соприкоснулась со злом, ёхан, и ты в этом виноват. - объясняет хангёль и только тогда встает с кровати, чтобы одеться. 

\- с мингю в соседях ты к концу смены весь соприкоснешься со злом, хангёль. - смеется ынсан, крутясь перед зеркалом. хангёль ничего не говорит, но это даже хорошо, потому что через считанные секунды в комнату заходит мингю со свистком на шее, с “жезлом правосудия” в руке и нашивкой “ответственный за дисциплину отряда №10” на рубашке поло. сначала он смотрит на ынсана, а потом на хангёля. 

\- поторапливаемся! почему ынсан уже одет, а ты всё ещё в пижаме? - спрашивает мингю, хлопая палкой по своей руке.

\- потому что ынсан собирается, как на свидание... - злобно говорит хангёль и косится на младшего, который стоит у зеркала и думает, какие из своих дорогущих швейцарских часов его надеть к футболке, которая стоит, как весь этот домик.

\- потому что это и есть свидание! - уверенно отвечает ынсан, сжимая ладонь в кулак для пущей ауры уверенности. - я буду держать его за руку весь день, куплю ему пиццу три сыра в буфете и он согласится выйти за меня. наша свадьба будет самой большой и самой богатой за последнюю тысячу лет.

\- насколько богатой? - спрашивает ёхан, который между тем уже полностью оделся и ждал своей очереди к зеркалу, чтобы в очередной раз посмотреть на свои мышцы во всех существующих и несуществующих позах.

\- на нашей свадьбе будут выступать все артисты см и игорь николаев! - утверждает ынсан и даже мингю не сдерживает удивленный вздох.

джинхёка и усока, который сидел на диване с надетой задом наперед футболкой и не до конца расчесанными волосами, никакая свадьба, никакие черви в моче и никакая прикоснувшаяся к злу нога не волновали. их единственная проблема сейчас - отвести детей к медицинскому корпусу. усоку пришлось встать с дивана и тарабанить по дверям комнат, чтобы через минуту все вышли. 

целый фурор произвели парни из третьей комнаты. донпё, хёнджун, джунхо и минхи вышли как на подбор в разноцветных футболках с шишками и надписями “я люблю сосёнки”, у каждого парня были солнцезащитные очки, в которых они выглядели чуть ли не круче, чем хангёль и ёхан, когда показывают свои тхэквондисткие штучки.

сыну лежал на диване цвета заблёванной розы и провожал всех двенадцатерых в добрый путь. дети ужасно завидовали ему - джинхёк сказал, что сыну может остаться здесь и отдохнуть, пока они будут на медосмотре.

\- если мы не вернёмся, помните нас такими, сыну-щи. - заканчивает джинхёк и открывает дверь из их домика, чтобы выпустить всех причастных к следующему мероприятию личностей на улицу.

***  
медицинский корпус не был гордостью этого лагеря, но и никто бы из здешних не сказал, что они его стыдятся. когда парни зашли в это небольшое розовое здание, первое, что они увидели - сухван махал им рукой возле стойки регистрации, а сзади него на костылях и с загипсованной ногой стоял юбин. он держал в своих руках большую стопку папок и был явно недоволен, но сухвану очевидно было плевать.

\- добро пожаловать. - первым делом говорит сухван, не удосужившись снять маску и вытащить руки из карманов. усок бы возразил, но смотрит на джинхёка и понимает. если его это мало волнует, то и он должен на это забить. - я принёс для вас медкарточки. юбин. - строго смотрит на юбина чхве и юбин, грустно шаркнув по полу гипсом, отдаёт кучу папок усоку, который чуть не валится на пол от такой ноши, но джинхёк предусмотрительно держит его за спину и забирает половину папок.

\- сухван-щи, я смотрю вы с концами превратили нашего юбина в своего раба. - замечает джинхёк.

\- в "сеульских сосёнках" спать на казённых кроватях можно только если ты платишь или работаешь. усок-щи освободил его от работы вожатым, так пусть не слоняется без дела. у меня слишком мало терпения, чтобы постоянно видеть, как он мешает мне работать.

\- не поймите неправильно, я не против, чтобы он работал. только будьте чуть ласковей к нему, только посмотрите какой он унылый. как будто смотрю на бездомную собаку. я в последний раз его таким грустным видел...

\- вчера, когда я отобрал у него гитару во время костра. - напоминает сухван и джинхёк смеётся, что выглядит совершенно неловко, потому что ни усок, ни юбин, ни парни за спинами вожатый не врубались, почему сухвану и джинхёку так весело.

\- или когда юбина заставили чистить морковь вместо просмотра мультиков после обеда. - говорит джинхёк. донпё закрывает руками уши на слове "морковь".

\- ужасно... - кривится усок.

\- спанч боб не так уж плох. - оправдывается юбин и дёргает сухвана за рукав медицинского халата. - пойдём.

\- действительно, нужно собрать карты для других отрядов. удачи. - желает сухван и быстро направляется к своему кабинету, наверно, внутренне наслаждаясь тем, что длинноногий юбин на своих костылях еле еле за ним поспевает.

джинхёк проводил этих двоих взглядом и на носках повернулся лицом к отряду. некоторые уже успели обратно уснуть на стойке регистрации и хёнджун трясся, как голый на тридцати градусном морозе, но джинхёк читал много умных книжек, поэтому умел эффективно взывать к себе внимание спящих. он издал оглушительный крик "орла" и джунхо, который спал стоя, оперившись о спину ёхана, предсказуемо упал на кафель, где его подняли донпё и минхи. усок начал раздавать папки, а джинхёк говорить о будущем.

\- сейчас вы по очереди заходите в этот кабинет... - джинхёк указывает на зелёную дверь прямо напротив стойки регистрации. - и вас осматривают несколько врачей. им вы можете пожаловаться на то, что вас мама не любит, на то, что вы не можете согнуть третий палец ноги при луне, на коне, на десятые сутки после омывания, и на то, что у вас болит седьмая по правую сторону волосина на локте, они назначат вам процедуры, на которые вы обязаны будете ходить каждые два дня. если узнаю, что прогуляли, будете сидеть в фитобочке три часа. кто-нибудь хочет три часа в фитобочке? - спрашивает джинхёк, когда усок заканчивает с папками, но парни молчат, никто не хочет сгореть в фитобочке.

\- а можно в туалет? - разрушает тишину хёнджун, подняв руку и его отпускают, указав, как пройти к туалету.

остальные парни садятся на пуфики, разбившись на компашки, чтобы ждать своей очереди. первым вожатые запустили сынёна и он вошёл по-королевски, с самого порога сказав что-то вроде "моя мама вяжет крючком", но дальше парням услышать было не суждено, дверь закрылась. и начались обсуждения.

\- вам не кажется, что этот сухван какой-то странный? - начинает минхи, глядя на своих сидящих на пуфиках друзей и прижимая к груди нож. джунхо кивает.

\- в каком смысле? - спрашивает донпё, не совсем поняв суть вопроса.

\- он постоянно ходит в этой маске на лице. вчера на ужине я слышал что никто и никогда не видел его без этой маски. - нагнетает минхи и донпё начинает волноваться.

\- может у него борода неудачно выросла? - сам себя успокаивает донпё, но к ним подходит дохён.

\- а я слышал, что он скрывает под маской огромный шрам, аеее. говорят, что дети начали болеть какой-то страшной болезнью, которая передается от медведей. один такой гулял в лесу рядом и сухван убил его. но прежде чем медведь умер, он оставил на нижней части его лица ужасный шрам, йоу... некоторые сказали мне, что видели ещё медведей здесь, может это его ребенок?. - рассказывает дохён, с каждым новым словом донпё пугается всё больше и больше, а под конец может только сглотнуть слюну, будто его только что обещал убить медведь. или сухван.

донпё хотел что-то сказать дохёну, но по коридору разошелся шум металла о металл. кто-то шёл к ним и весь отряд повернулся, чтобы посмотреть. именно тогда они увидели его. рыцаря.

к ним в самом деле шёл настоящий рыцарь в стальных латах и в шлеме с перьями. тот подошёл к джинхёку и снял шлем. под ним они увидели парня с бордовыми волосами, тот прижал к своему боку шлем и сел перед джинхёком на одно колено.

\- приветствую, милорд. - сказал тот и джинхёк сначала посмотрел на парней из его отряда, чтобы удостовериться, что это не их розыгрыши.

\- мальчик, ты кто?

\- я не мальчик, я муж. моё имя - лорд хван юнсон, сын хван доджина, первого в своём роде. мой род... - рассказывает юнсон, встав с колен, но джинхёк его перебивает.

\- ближе к сути.

\- я нахожусь в крайне расстроенных чувствах, зная, что для моей кобылы не нашлось стойла в этом лагере и она стоит перед входом в мой домик, а мне приходится водить её за собой везде. - объясняет юнсон.

\- твоя кобыла? - мгновенно хмурится джинхёк, смотрит в окно и видит там лошадиную голову. живую. джинхёк едва ли находит выход из этой ситуации. - мингю, сюда подойди.

мингю, до этого в одиночестве сидевший на пуфике и поглаживающий свой жезл, сразу же подошёл к джинхёку, отдавая ему честь.

\- разве домашние животные не запрещены в нашем лагере? - спрашивает у него джинхёк, пока достает телефон. иногда звонок важным дядям решает всё.

\- запрещены собаки, кошки, грызуны, домашний скот. про лошадей ни слова. - сразу отвечает мингю. он готовился, читал свод правил лагеря от корки до корки, пока в ванной комнате сублимировал свою агрессию в жизненную силу, но джинхёку ответ не нравится, он устало проводит рукой по лицу и убирает телефон обратно.

\- что ты от меня хочешь..?

\- вчера на костре вы вещали над остальными, поэтому, я думаю, вы в силах сделать так, чтобы мою лошадь содержали в хороших условиях.

\- ты ошибся, маль... муж. обратись к своим вожатым, они тебе помогут. - джинхёк хлопает по плечу парня, разворачивает его обратно и толкает в спину. тот по инерции идёт обратно к своему отряду, а остальным только остаётся говорить о том, какой этот тип был странный. лошадь также пропала из окна, но это уже была не проблема джинхёка. 

кроме компании донпё, богатыми на разговоры были и троица друзей второго корпуса. хангёль и ёхан сидели, подпирая друг друга плечами, чтобы не впасть в сон и не упасть на пол, а ынсан, пребывая в крайне радостных чувствах, рассказывал им, как держал донпё за руку и спас его от очередного падения с тротуара (умолчав о том, что без него никакого падения не было бы). он мог себе это позволить, мингю, который сидел на соседней скамейке, не славился болтливостью, а донпё с такого расстояния вряд ли бы его услышал. 

\- и когда я притянул его обратно, я как будто был в дораме… - повествует ынсан, пока ёхан ковыряется пальцем в ухе. хангёль не выдерживает. 

\- да прекрати ты уже говорить о своём мальчике-морковке, помолчи хотя бы несколько минут. - почти ноет хангёль и это слышат все, даже мальчик-морковка, но не придают этому значения. всего один неполный день и они уже поняли, что крики в этом отряде стоит игнорировать. 

\- эй, хангёль, да что с тобой такое? он же просто влюблён. - хмурится ёхан, всё ещё держа свой палец в ухе. они на протяжении минуты смотрели друг на друга взглядом, который, кроме как напряжением напряжения, ничем не назовёшь. ынсан не смел их прерывать, но в любом случае, хангёль забрал свои слова обратно. 

\- прости, я всю ночь не спал. 

\- расследовал тайну нашего домика? - спрашивает ынсан, засовывая руки в карманы. да, осадок остался, но на хангёля обижаться могут только ёхан и дарья донцова.

\- да. и я кажется понял, в чём суть. нужно обыскать гостиную. - кивает хангёль.

\- легко сказать, там же постоянно хан сыну торчит...

\- нужно его выманить. когда у нас будет свободное время, можно сказать ему, что кто-то назвал его худшим учителем, тогда он точно выйдет из домика. - вставляет свои пять копеек ёхан и хангёль тут же хватает его за голову.

\- ты же наша умняша! - восклицает хангёль и уже хочет начать разрабатывать план, но их отвлекает стук двери.

недавно сынёна в кабинете врача сменил дохён, но теперь и он покинул комнату. сразу после этого джинхёк смотрит в список и называет имя хёнджуна.

\- он в туалете, хён. - отвечает за своего друга донпё, но несмотря на обрушившиеся планы, в голове у джинхёка быстро построилась новая картинка.

\- ты... - он показывает пальцем на минхи. - иди сейчас вместо хёнджуна, а ты... - его палец быстро перемещается с минхи на донпё. - иди и посмотри, что с ним не так. сидеть в туалете двадцать минут это ненормально.

все делают, как он сказал. минхи пропадает в кабинете врача, а донпё бежит в сторону туалетов, но через пять минут возвращается взволнованным и испуганным.

\- хён, хёнджун сидит в кабинке и не может перестать плакать. - говорит донпё за ним следует тяжкий вздох джинхёка. он всего-то хотел тихо привести детей на обследование, а получил живую лошадь и плачущего подростка.

несмотря на недовольство, джинхёк идёт в туалет, а за ним идут и усок, и остальные сидящие на пуфиках личности. когда они шли к туалету, навстречу им, очевидно в туалет, шел какой-то парень, но, увидев движущуюся на него толпу, среди которой был парень с длинной палкой, побежал обратно, крича что-то невнятное, но заставляющее донпё закрыть уши руками. 

в туалете становится понятно, хёнджун действительно плачет, да и ещё так громко, но никто не удивляется, это же хёнджун. джинхёк открывает кабинку туалета и весь отряд видит хёнджуна, который прижался к опущенному на унитаз стульчаку щекой и обнимает сам унитаз обеими руками. он смотрит на джинхёка сквозь слезы и начинает плакать с новой силой. 

\- парень, нужно идти на обследование. ты ещё не забыл, зачем ты здесь? - спрашивает хёнджуна джинхёк, когда садится на корточки совсем рядом с унитазом. 

\- я не хочу, там у меня найдут червей в моче и я умру, так и не искупавшись в озере. - ноет хёнджун, пока джинхёк нахмурившись переглядывается с усоком. 

\- что будем делать, усок-щи? 

усок смотрит на эту напрасную растрату телесных жидкостей примерно минуту и просто складывает руки на животе. 

\- нужно нести его силой. он сам не пойдет. - мотает головой усок и джинхёк, вздохнув, хватает хёнджуна за ноги и тянет. 

\- ДЖИНХЁК-ХЁН, Я НЕ ХОЧУ, ОНИ СКАЖУТ, ЧТО У МЕНЯ РАК ПУПКА И ОСТЕОХОНДРОЗ ЛОПАТКИ ЗАДНЕЙ НОГИ, Я НЕ ХОЧУ УМИРАТЬ, ДЖИНХЁК-ХЁН, МОЛЮ… - кричит хёнджун и отчаянно держится за унитаз, чтобы джинхёк его не утащил. и у джинхёка не получается, как бы он не дергал бедного хёнджуна. 

\- хён, пожалуйста, полегче, вы выдернете ему ноги! - волнуется донпё, когда джинхёк в очередной раз пытается оттащить хёнджуна из кабинки. 

\- или унитаз… - предполагает ёхан, за что усок, сынён и хангёль одаривают его взглядом, полным сомнений насчет его умственного здоровья. 

\- всё, я так больше не могу. - джинхёк бросает чужие ноги на кафель и хёнджун продолжает плакать ещё громче. - мингю, подойди сюда. 

мингю слушается и подходит снова, держа наготове свой “жезл правосудия”. хёнджун, увидев его, пугается и придвигается ближе к стене.

\- что у нас делают с нарушителями порядка?

\- хён, он не нарушает ничего из тех правил, которые вы мне прописали. - говорит мингю и джинхёк от досады смотрит в потолок, чтобы прибрать свои мысли в порядок. 

\- новое правило: нужно делать то, что говорят вожатые. нарушите правило и я оставлю вас без полдника. - озвучивает вожатый и все без исключения, даже усок, вздохнули от удивления. ранее к святому полднику никакие правила были неприкосновенны, а сейчас их хотят лишить печенья в их личном домике. святотатство. мракобесие.

\- позвольте мне с ним поговорить, джинхёк-хён. - просит мингю, указывая на хёнджуна дубинкой, а после хлопая ею по своей руке. - наедине. 

\- всё вышли из туалета, скоро этот парень с ножом выйдет… бегом. - подгоняет парней ли, толкает некоторых в спины и туалет пустеет буквально за секунды. 

в качестве предосторожности мингю заходит в кабинку, в которой сидит хёнджун, и закрывает за собой дверь. хёнджун рискует отпустить унитаз и забиться в самый дальний угол, где мингю его не достанет. 

\- что не так? - начинает гю, садясь на корточки рядом с джуном. 

\- я боюсь. 

\- меня?

\- тебя тоже… но изначально врачей. - признается джун, но от этого ему не легче. 

\- боишься меня? ты знаешь, что обо мне говорят? - спрашивает мингю, берётся за жезл обеими руками, пока хёнджун "сглатывает" волнение. 

\- что ты убил человека… - говорит джун, а мингю вздыхает и встает. вот теперь хёнджуну становится по-настоящему страшно. 

\- люди говорят о других людях только плохое… - мингю прикрепляет свою палку “правосудия” за веревочку к карабину на ремне шорт и протягивает хёнджуну свою руку. - если не пойдешь к врачам, тебя точно не пустят купаться. так не проще ли попытать удачу? 

хёнджун почти минуту недоверчиво смотрит на мингю, но, в конце концов, берёт его за руку. мингю помогает ему встать и выводит из туалета. когда весь отряд видит, что мингю ведет хёнджуна за ручку, начинается великолепная сцена рукоплескания, в которой принимают участие даже только что вышедший из кабинета минхи и доктора, которые его осматривали.

минхи хлопает хёнджуна по плечу и мингю уже хочет отпустить его руку, чтобы хёнджун пошёл на обследование, но тот отказывается категорически. машет головой и хватается за ладонь бывшего президента дисциплинарного комитета мертвой хваткой, как ранее хватался за унитаз. поэтому ким вытаскивает свою палку и направляет на врачей.  


\- либо я иду с ним, либо вам самим придется ходить на электрофорез. - грозно предупреждает мингю.

это работает, с ним и его взглядом, полным испепеляющей энергии ненависти к нарушителям его покоя (который, в основном, строится на соблюдении предписанных норм поведения), всегда срабатывало. врачи расступаются в страхе, а дверь за ними закрывается. 

\- снимаем одежду. - говорит какой-то из врачей и хёнджун испуганно смотрит на мингю. ким кивает и смотрит на хёнджуна так, будто обещает, что не уйдет, отпускает руку и поворачивается к хёнджуну спиной. 

во всяком случае, он, как ответственный за дисциплину, должен не только наказывать и угрожать, но и защищать. а защищать в этом отряде есть кого. 

это смена для мингю будет долгой.


	6. у тебя есть парень?

двери столовой вновь распахнулись перед голодными старшеклассниками сразу после их физических истязаний в медицинском корпусе. их выслушали, порасспрашивали о болячках и отпустили, но то, насколько всё оказалось радикально, навсегда останется у них в памяти. и вот теперь, уставшие и переволновавшиеся, они садятся за свои столики и смотрят на то, что им подали сегодня. 

каша и мор*ковный сок, прости господи. донпё громко вздохнул и плюхнулся на стул. не то, чтобы вторая часть задевала его, но было немного грустно, что ему придется пить воду вместо потенциального горячего чая или какао. ынсан был удручен этой ситуацией не меньше, он бы с радостью отдал ради донпё двести тысяч вон только для того, чтобы донпё больше никогда в этом лагере не видел ничего продолговатого и оранжевого. хотелось снова попросить сыну-хёна, чтобы он поговорил с поварами, но сыну, к сожалению или к счастью, здесь не было, он, вероятнее всего, лежал на блевотно розовом диване и пил кофе.

и всё равно, донпё не унывал, тем более, каша выглядела очень... съедобно. да и к тому же, если он сейчас приляжет на стол и начнет реветь, никто не будет его успокаивать, как вчера его успокаивал хёнджун, потому что хёнджун и сам сейчас лежит на столе и плачет. всё из-за его уверенности в существовании в его организме ужасной смертельной болезни. донпё мог только поглаживать хёнджуна по голове и подтирать за ним слёзы со стола, потому что он не знал, что сказать. 

\- думаю, дохён будет счастлив выпить за тебя твой сок, донпё… - говорит ынсан, всё ещё думая о том, что наличие оранжевой жидкости у донпё в стакане медленно высасывает любые моральные силы. всё равно что сидеть по грудь в воде, не имея возможности её пить и умирая от жажды. 

донпё и ынсан одновременно поворачиваются к дохёну и застают зрелище, которое до этого видел только сынён, пожелавший ничего связанного с дохёном и его хобби более не видеть. дохён скрючился за столом и что-то писал в маленький блокнотик с брелочком-котиком на кольцах ручкой с розовым пушком на колпачке. очень контрастировало с его черными непонятными татуировками на лице и огромной серой футболкой с надписью “смерть ментам, жизнь пацанам”. 

\- у тебя очень милая ручка… - решается сказать донпё. 

\- я взял её и блокнот у усок-хёна в чемодане. вы не поверите, но у него там толстенная папка с фотографиями кошек, которые он просматривает перед сном и плачет. - отвлекается от своего занятия дохён, чем очень озадачивает донпё и ынсана, и продолжает строчить, выплевывая пух от ручки из-зо рта, когда колпачок попадает ему в рот. 

\- а ты что пишешь? - интересуется наконец ынсан, пока донпё выжимает в пустую чашку для зубочисток влагу с салфеток, которыми вытирает за хёнджуном слёзы. 

\- будущий шедевр, естественно. какой уважающий себя фанат рэп культуры не будет пытаться писать свои текста? а я не пытаюсь, я добиваюсь. - отвечает дохён с поднятым в воздух кулаком. - кстати, знаете рифму к слову ганстер?

\- хамстер. - предлагает ынсан, а дохён чувствует такой респект, что чуть не падает со стула и отбивает ынсану смачную пятюню. 

\- у тебя есть чувство… чувство рэпчины. если хочешь, я могу научить тебя рэпу. 

\- нет, спасибо. - вежливо отказывается ынсан и встаёт из-за стола. не потому что ему не нравится компания, а потому что даже если с ними не было сыну, кто-то должен был решить проблему с морковным соком. 

все, кто сидел за столиками, даже донпё и дохён, думали, что ынсан сошел с ума и его сейчас кокнут, но ли всё так же уверенно шёл к стойки раздачи печенья для полдника, где стоял один из поваров и точил нож для хлеба. 

\- повернись и иди обратно к своему столику, если пришёл выпрашивать другой напиток. - сразу предупреждает повар, но ынсан слишком крут, чтобы слушать чьи-то предупреждения, он просто достает из кошелька несколько купюр и серьезно смотрит в чужие глаза. так учил отец, когда собираешься завязать с кем-то сделку, нужно, чтобы этот кто-то знал, что ты серьезен. 

\- я плачу вам двести пятьдесят тысяч вон, а вы больше никогда не подаёте мне и моим друзьям за наш столик что-то с морковью или другими мерзкими овощами. - предлагает ли, кладёт на столик деньги и ждёт ответа. повар около полуминуты смотрит на ынсана почти самым строгим на свете взглядом (строже только у ким мингю), а после резким движением руки втыкает нож в ничем неповинную буханку хлеба и забирает деньги. 

\- пойдёт. жди здесь. - говорит повар и уходит, но только для того, чтобы вернуться обратно с подносом, на котором покоятся четыре кружки с горячим кофе. 

именно с ними ынсан идёт до его столика, как победитель по жизни, владелец собственной кофейни. донпё и дохён смотря на него офигевшими глазами, а хёнджун, пусть уже не лежал на столе, всё ещё смотрел в никуда. но потом случилось кое-что очень странное для джуна - он встретился взглядом с мингю. и когда тот понял, что хёнджун заметил то, что он следит за ним, мингю быстро опустил взгляд в тарелку, чем очень рассмешил своего соседа по столу. 

\- ты сейчас выглядишь, как сталкер. - делится своими мыслями минхи. он давно доел свою кашу и натирал свой нож куском скатерти. мингю это злит, и его слова, и его нож. 

\- я слежу за дисциплиной, мне не нужны подсказки от какого-то уголовника вроде тебя. - кричит на весь зал мингю и свет отключается в ту же минуту. какая-то девочка из младших падает со стула и начинает визжать не хуже сирены. в какой-то момент они понимают, что это орала не девочка, а настоящая сирена, а в зал, хромая и айкая, забегает юбин. 

\- всем вожатым собраться, возле большого домика пожар. - сообщает юбин и валится на пороге, но его быстро хватают два каких-то вожатых и выводят. остальные вожатые идут за ними. 

\- информация для всех пустоголовых отряда номер десять. - обращается к ребятам джинхёк. - сейчас мы с усоком уйдем, но если что-то плохое произойдет в наше отсутствие, я лишу вас полдника. 

парни снова ахнули, а джинхёк ушел, унося за собой усока буквально на крыльях любви. естественно было предположить, что все присутствующие в столовой люди начали волноваться за своё здоровье и жизнь.

а вот хван юнсона, который по иронии судьбы сидел за соседним столиком от столика минхи, видимо, волновала каша, которая в его тарелке была просто ужасна. исключительно из поварского интереса минхи встал из-за своего стола, наплевав на всяких ким мингю, и подошёл поближе, чтобы лицезреть эту картину. она “ударила” его ниже пояса, минхи было больно смотреть на огромные комки каши, раскиданные по всей тарелке. 

\- глядя на это, я хочу плакать так сильно, будто я целый день работаю на заготовке лука… - кривится минхи, показывая на тарелку с кашей. 

\- что он сказал… - говорит один парень за столом юнсона, но минхи сразу же сует ему в руки стакан. 

\- сбегай за водичкой. - командует минхи и парень не особо хочет бегать за водичкой, но, когда минхи достаёт свой нож и кладёт на стол, его нежелание пропадает. 

минхи смотрит на нож, который достал чисто инстинктивно, и не может понять, что ему делать. а потом он понимает, что повар, настоящий повар на подсознательном уровне знает, что ему делать, и вспоминает о залежавшемся у него в кармане пакетике с смесью для какао. поэтому, пока тот парень бегает за водой, а юнсон заинтересованно на него смотрит, он разминает комочки каши и засыпает это всё какао. 

когда приходит тот странный пацан с стаканом воды, минхи выливает половину в тарелку, перемешивает и грустно вздыхает. 

\- всё говно. - говорит он, но юнсон, будучи слишком любопытным на всякого рода дерьмо, пробует. - эй, оно же холодное...

\- и очень вкусное. ты чародей? - спрашивает юнсон, мечтательно глядя на минхи, а тот смущённо улыбается. точнее его знакомые знают, что смущённо, а парень, который до этого бегал за водой, пугается такой улыбки и убегает из столовой, врезаясь в дверь. юнсон всё так же продолжает смотреть, а минхи садится за стол и делится с ним тонкостями приготовления каш и пудингов.

вроде, всё становится на круги своя. минхи нашёл себе собеседника, который уважает его, мингю всё так же украдкой следил за хёнджуном, который немного оклемался и ел кашу. точнее донпё кормил его с ложечки, параллельно наслаждаясь кофе с ынсаном и дохёном, шепчущим себе под нос разные строки своего "шедевра". хангёль пытался объяснить своим соседям по столу, что им обязательно нужно изучить гостиную, пока сынён больше думал о том, как бы ему установить ловушки перед домиков другого отряда.

идиллию нарушил скрип двери. на пороге столовой стояли джинхёк с огромной черной полосой на лбу и усок, порхающий в саже сзади него. всё понимали, чем это сейчас грозит десятому отряду, и только на лице донпё блеснула улыбка, означающая его нетерпение перед событием, надвигающимся к ним серой угрозой расправы над их ментальным здоровьем.

***

джинхёку нравилось мучить людей. в какой-то мере, ему это нравилось более всего, если, конечно, не считать его речей на сцене. усоку тоже нравилось мучить людей, чаще всего морально, поэтому сразу после обследования и завтрака, они без какого-либо согласования повели детей в так называемый "круглый" домик, где должно было в скором времени случится насилие над чьей-то личностью. и они даже не были уверены, исключены ли они из числа этих личностей.

"круглый" домик на самом деле был совсем не круглым. дело в том, что в этом доме проводились не только собрания и мероприятия отрядов, но и занимались всякого рода кружки, поэтому его негласно прозвали "круглым".

проходя мимо кабинетов кружков по вышивке и оригами, усок и джинхёк ведут детей в комнату с диванчиками и телевизором, которым они, вероятно, пользоваться не будут. ребята же заходят в кабинет будучи уже помятыми жизнью, особенно после такого насыщенного утра.

хёнджун всё ещё волновался по поводу своего обследования, результаты которого будут озвучены только завтра утром, но рядом с ним были его верные друзья, которые в своих одинаковых футболках и солнцезащитных очках выглядели просто сногсшибательно. и мингю, который не сводил с него своего взора, из-за чего хёнджун был и благодарен, и напуган одновременно. донпё не мог успокоиться перед первым (и к сожалению последним) отрядным мероприятием, а постоянно вьющийся рядом ынсан со своими вопросами типа “ты не хочешь пиццу?” или “как ты относишься к игорю николаеву?” успокоению не способствовал никоим образом. 

хангёль и сынён были в раздумьях столь глубоких, что больше ничего их не заботило. думали они, конечно, о разном. у хангёля из головы всё никак не выходил план проверки гостиной на предмет подозрительных улик. у сынёна же идеи были куда более приземленные. посоветовавшись с самим собой в своей голове, сынён пришел к выводу, что нужно срочно устроить праздник. под праздником он, естественно, подразумевал праздник своего гениального разума, что-то настолько фееричное, чтобы все его прошлые пранки казались на фоне этого детскими шалостями. 

никто не догадывался, что он планировал пранкерский дебют в этом лагере, кроме него и дохёна. всё таки дохён видел, что его брат клал в свой чемодан, но пока это его не трогает, он не против. самому дохёну приходилось несладко в паре с хёнджуном, теперь обязанности его друзей он взял на себя, приходилось успокаивать его и ловить на себе испепеляющие взгляды мингю. 

ёхан на этот раз был более внимательным и старался не оставлять джунхо одного, чтобы в итоге не потерять. “это немного, но это честная работа”. многие бы поаплодировали, узнав его реальные намерения, особенно хёнджун и донпё, но ким предпочитал держать язык за зубами. джунхо же постоянно стеснялся такого внимания, старался не отставать от вожатых и смотрел на своих друзей взглядом “пожалуйста меня сейчас спасите”. 

в какой-то момент всё вышеперечисленное перестало иметь смысл. сначала, потому что на диване в кабинете сидел сыну и крутил у себя в руках пластиковый домик, в отверстия которого нужно вставлять фигурки разных форм, но, увидев учеников, сразу кидает его куда-то в корзину с игрушками. потом джинхёк ударяет палочкой по неизвестно откуда взявшемуся треугольнику, по комнате расходится не самый мелодичный звон, а присутствующие садятся на детские коврики для гимнастики, которыми был устлан весь пол, и начинают ждать слов их “командира”. 

\- вы уже знаете, что я позвал вас сюда, чтобы познакомить друг с другом. думаю, вы и так хорошо с этим справились, но мы всё равно уделим этому несколько минут. просто расскажите немного о себе в двух фразах. кто хочет начать? - спрашивает джинхёк и руку тянет никто иной, как сыну. - хорошо, сыну-щи, говорите. 

\- меня зовут хан сыну, я девяносто четвертого года рождения и моя главная цель во всей моей недолгой жизни - стать лучшим учителем. - начинает сыну с сжатой в кулаке ладонью. ученики первого корпуса понимали, что это означает. - пришёл к этому я не сразу, мне пришлось…

и сыну около пятнадцати минут рассказывал о том, как он пришел к своей мечте стать учителем, как он познакомился с дядюшкой хонгю, который стал его репетитором за еду, как он получал мороженое за пятерки и всё подобное этому. естественно предположить, что пятеро ребят из первого корпуса не слушали эту историю, они слышали её до этого раз двадцать, поэтому позволяли себе обратить внимание на что-то другое. 

таким образом, донпё рассматривал комнату, в которой они находились, и заметил нечто странное и пугающее. пока сыну рассказывал про дырки в макаронах и их важность, через стеклянную дверь на улицу на них смотрел некто. точнее некто конкретный. это был юнсон, его было трудно не узнать, учитывая, что он постоянно ходит в латах и разъезжает на лошади. и сейчас он сидел на своей кобыле, смотрел на их отряд сквозь стекло. даже не на отряд в целом, он смотрел на минхи, как те маньяки из фильмов ужасов, которые донпё запрещают смотреть. минхи не замечал, что на него смотрят, потому что внимательно слушал историю сыну. а юнсон перестал смотреть только тогда, когда понял, что донпё на него смотрит, развернулся на лошади и поскакал куда-то, оставив донпё с кучей вопросов. и сыну, закончившим свой рассказ, которому нужно подать бумажную салфетку, чтобы он вытер слезы. от таких рассказов он всегда слишком чувствителен.

\- я правильно понял, он хочет стать бомжом, как его учитель? - спрашивает ёхан у джунхо, совершенно не поняв хитросплетений судьбы хан сыну, но никакого ответа, естественно, не получил. 

\- итак, у сыну-щи получилось немного затянуто, но кто продолжит? - спрашивает усок, когда джинхёк подсказывает ему, что делать. 

желающих было мало, но в итоге каждый рассказал о себе немного. донпё рассказал о своей семье, что почти показалось ынсану ощутимой пощечиной его желанию быть с ним, ынсан тоже рассказал о своей семье, что показалось пощечиной для всех остальных, кого хоть как-то волнует слово “деньги”. хангёль заливал что-то про детективов, ёхан рассказал про тхэквондо. хёнджун чуть было не начал рассказывать всю историю создания его любимой группы, но его прервал минхи, начиная говорить о конкурсе поваров, на котором собирается победить. сынён особо не распространялся о своих увлечениях, в отличие от его брата, который рассказал всю подноготную его хобби, приправляя свой рассказ реперскими звуками. мингю потратил свою “минуту славы” на то, чтобы подчеркнуть важность дисциплины, а за джунхо пояснять пришлось донпё, который из дружеской солидарности, не стал рассказывать остальным о тайне его молчания, стойко защищая его от нападок, вроде “сам пусть рассказывает”. 

вожатые были в феерически небывалом осадке. усоку хотелось плакать. и домой. он даже не понимал, что больше. проблема, которую он себе представлял, оказалась намного масштабнее. джинхёк же преисполнился этого святого страха так, что до самой смерти хватит, и был решительно настроен взять это “стадо”, как выразился бы усок, если бы не находился в настоящем кризисе, в свою узду. 

\- это всё очень хорошо, но как я уже говорил на вчерашнем костре, нас с вами ждёт много испытаний. - начинает джинхёк, открывая свой блокнот с записями. - нас ждёт примерно четыре крупных соревнований, из которых пока известен только рыцарский поединок под инициативой одного из воспитанников лагеря. - рассказывает ли и буквально все догадались, что это был за воспитанник, которого могут интересовать рыцарские поединки. 

\- и что это означает? будет какой-то приз? - спрашивает ёхан. - если приз будет, я участвую. 

\- да, приз будет за каждое из четырёх соревнований, но это не всё. кроме приза нашему отряду начисляют баллы. их также дают за хорошее поведение, за уборку в комнатах и так далее, но на соревнованиях проще всего их получить. в конце смены баллы будут подсчитаны и тот отряд, у которого большее количество очков, получает приз от администрации лагеря. а я получаю премию. у нас одни и те же интересы. 

\- и когда этот рыцарский поединок? - спрашивают одновременно хангёль и ёхан, а потом смотрят друг на друга с желанием заткнуть навсегда, чтобы не мешал говорить. 

\- в субботу, осталось всего четыре дня, так что решайте, кто пойдет. нужно три человека. - говорит усок, когда на него смотрит джинхёк. всё таки привыкнуть к тому, что ты теперь вожатый, не так просто. 

над головами парней одновременно возвышаются две руки, некогда идущие рядом. сейчас же их хозяева были настроены негативно друг к другу, хотя все остальные думали, что они вообще никогда друг от друга не отлипают. хангёль посмотрел на ёхана с укором, без слов командуя опустить руку, но ёхан только пнул его в голень и поднял руку ещё выше, назло лучшему другу. 

\- а третий? наверно усок-щи хочет выбрать? - джинхёк смотрит на усока и, хоть ким постоянно зависает, когда джинхёк смотрит на него, усок находит в себе силы спросить, что это значит. 

\- выбрать? в смысле?

\- просто выбери того, кого хочешь заставить страдать. - объясняет джинхёк ему на ухо (только его, как всегда, все слышат) и усок неосознанно смотрит на ынсана. они встречаются взглядами и ынсан уже понимает, что это означает, поэтому достает кошелек. 

\- ынсан. - говорит усок. 

\- плачу семьдесят тысяч вон и вместо меня идет кто-то другой. - ынсан шлепает купюрами по столу и смотрит строго, но ему далеко до усока. 

\- месть не купишь.

\- восемьдесят тысяч! - предлагает ли. заманчивое предложение, но усок слишком хорошо помнит, сколько крови у него ынсан выпил на уроках истории. 

\- ты думал, что я тебя не переиграю, что я тебя не уничтожу. - говорит усок с подавляющей злобой в глазах. ынсан понимает, что это конец, поэтому валится всей тушей на коврик для йоги. - я тебя уничтожу. 

***

как бы не было прекрасно утро, для каждого, кто жил в домике отряда №10, каждое утро казалось небольшим адом, начиная от звона колокольчика, которым джинхёк грозился “наколоколить” несогласных с фактом того, что нужно вставать. для каждой комнаты утро последнего дня июля начиналось по разному. сынён и дохён наблюдали над попытками усока нарядиться так, “чтобы джинхёк упал при виде меня”, имея при себе только футболку вожатого и штаны. хангёль, ёхан и ынсан без конца косились на мингю, потому что тот всю ночь ныл и звал сквозь сон какого-то хёна ждуна, чем очень сильно пугал. а вот в третьей комнате утро началось с несвойственных его обитателям разговоров. 

когда мы говорим о несвойственных разговорах, имеется ввиду, что ни хёнджун с минхи, ни донпё с джунхо не опустятся до сплетен, несмотря на то, что их разговор нельзя было в полной мере назвать сплетнями. просто всё началось, когда хёнджун, вздыхая и охая, лежал на кровати и читал фанфик про свою любимую группу. 

\- а вы не хотели бы завести здесь отношения? вам никто не нравится? - спрашивает хёнджун у своих товарищей, когда выключает телефон и переворачивается на живот, глядя на своих друзей, которые зевая заправляют свои кровати. 

\- почему решил о таком заговорить? - спрашивает минхи, протирая нож специальной тряпочкой для протирания его ножа. 

\- мне интересно всё о моих лучших друзьяшках. - улыбается джун и смотрит на донпё. - донпё, рассказывай. 

\- о чём?

\- о том, с кем бы ты хотел встречаться здесь. 

\- я не хочу в кем-то встречаться так рано, церковь это не одобрит. - честно отвечает донпё, застилая свою кровать настолько идеально и быстро, что, если бы были соревнования по застиланию кроватей, жюри поставили бы сону высший балл. 

\- ну наверняка есть кто-то, кто тебе нравится… - наседает хёнджун. 

\- ты хёнджун отстанешь от может него? - спрашивает джунхо и снова краснеет от того, что всё внимание было обращено на него.

\- ок, а ты, джунхо? тебе никто не нравится? - хёнджун приподнимается на кровати, а джунхо ничего не говорит в ответ, только машет головой отрицательно. сон переводит взгляд на минхи. 

\- что? - задает вопрос минхи, когда замечает взгляд хёнджуна. 

\- у тебя нет никого на примете?

\- что с тобой сегодня не так? естественно у меня нет никого на примете, потому что я не собираюсь тратить время на бесполезные отношения. у меня другая, более высокая цель, которой я обязательно достигну, если буду упорно практиковаться. все повара мира будут реветь при виде меня. - минхи встаёт с кровати и воинственно поднимает кулак в воздух. 

\- это всё очень интересно, но вас все ждут. - говорит усок, подпирая рукой косяк от двери. никто не заметил, как усок зашел, но это уже было не важно. 

когда парни вышли из комнаты, джинхёк стоял посередине гостиной с листочком а четыре и оглядывал присутствующих. начал говорить он только тогда, когда рядом с ним встал усок, словно оповещая его, что он собрал всех. 

\- вы наверно, ещё помните, что я говорил вам про озеро. сегодня хорошая погодка, думаю, мы сможем сходить искупаться к нему сегодня после зарядки. но пойдут туда не все, потому что мне пришли результаты вашего вчерашнего осмотра. - начинает вожатый и хёнджун в этот момент напрягается настолько, насколько это возможно. - одному из нас запретили купаться в озере.

\- и кто же это? - закономерно спрашивает ёхан. всем в отряде было не особо интересно слышать имя этого лоха, если это не их имя, но хёнджун... он очень сильно боялся, что прозвучит его имя, потому что он, как и донпё, приехал сюда, чтобы развлечься, а если его не пустят купаться, то всё пойдёт коту под хвост.

\- чо сынён. - объявляет джинхёк после долгой паузы.

\- что? - удивляется сынён, почесывая ухо.

\- УРА, У МЕНЯ НЕТ ЧЕРВЕЙ В МОЧЕ!!!! - радостно кричит хёнджун и обнимается с первым ближайшим человеком, которым оказывается мингю (одним только богам известно, как он оказался рядом с ними). они смотрят друг на друга удивлённо и хёнджун отходит подальше, боясь, что мингю его наругает.

\- но почему? что со мной не так? - не понимает сынён.

\- врачи сказали, что у тебя сопли. - говорит джинхёк и по всему отряду прокатывается понимающее "аааа". - идите собирайтесь на зарядку, черти.

\- а кто будет вести зарядку? - спрашивает донпё, подняв руку.

\- усок-щи. - отвечает джинхёк и все моментально смотрят на усока. тот же удивлённо смотрит на джинхёка.

\- я?

\- обычно этим занимался юбин, но сейчас то он не может. поэтому этим займёшься ты. - объясняет джинхёк и ынсан начинает смеяться так сильно, что чуть не падает на пол. многие из учеников второго корпуса, которые хотя бы раз видели усока на различных школьных вечеринках, знали, как усок отжигал там, имея внешность кошки и грацию картошки. - не смеемся, идём натягивать треники и бегом на главную площадку.

после этой фразы, собственно, всё и пошли в свои комнаты, но вот в комнате ёхангёлей творилось что-то странное и это никак не было связано с событиями, которые пытается разгадать хангёль. сначала ынсан смеялся, а мингю почти плакал (причину своей грусти он естественно не рассказал), потом наоборот: ынсан плакал, а мингю смеялся. ынсан осознал, что пусть усок и будет вести зарядку, зарядка будет, а значит ему придется ЗАНИМАТЬСЯ СПОРТОМ. ли не любил это делать, он вообще не особо любил физически напрягаться сверх меры, поэтому его настроение разом ухудшилось. а мингю смеялся просто, потому что вид плачущего ынсана поднял ему настроение. хангёль и ёхан чувствовали, словно теряют венец первенства в звании самых долбанутых придурков этой комнаты, поэтому сильно волновались, пусть и не понимали истинную причину их волнений.

в остальном, поведение отряда было стабильным, как молчание джунхо, и не давало усоку поводов для стресса. он успешно собрал ребят в спортивных костюмах, раздал пару подзатыльников сынёну и дохёну и повел их к главной площади. 

эта самая главная площадь на самом деле была просто мощеной площадкой со сценой впереди. тут был весь лагерь. усок волновался насчет того, сможет ли он провести зарядку. ынсан волновался тоже, он думал, как бы ему подойти к усоку и дать ему денег за то, что он не будет участвовать в зарядке. реальность была слишком жестока к нему, а его кроссовки от гуччи, вообще-то, были совсем не для спорта предназначены. просто подойти нельзя было, учитывая, насколько сильно усок не любит ынсана, но младший в конце концов набрался смелости.

\- усок-хён, я плачу тебе… - начинает ынсан, когда усок обращает на него внимание, но в этот момент перед ними обоими появляется донпё в вчерашней футболке “я люблю сосёнки”, от которой ынсан уходил в ужасный шок. 

\- хён, я так рад, что ты будешь вести у нас зарядку! мне так нравится заниматься спортом, а когда тебе поручили такую важную должность, зарядка должна стать ещё лучше! файтин! - улыбается парень и убегает обратно к друзьям. усок не до конца понял, что это было, но он всё равно поворачивается к ынсану. 

\- ты что-то говорил? 

\- я… хотел сказать, что спорт - это моя жизнь. жду не дождусь зарядки. - сразу же говорит ынсан и смывается, оставляя усока наедине с планшетом, на котором записаны все движения для утренней зарядки. он, естественно, понимал, что все эти движения ему не осилить. но у него был запасной план. 

когда время подошло, он прошёл на сцену, кинул джинхёку планшет, схватил микрофон, чтобы его слышали даже отряды в конце площади, и в эту минуту начался полнейший мрак, больше похожий не на зарядку в детском лагере, а на рейв какой-нибудь кубы или колумбии. усок подговорил юбина включить ред вельвет, а дальше… никто уже не понимал, что происходит. усок танцевал так яростно, каким его ещё никто не видел, весь лагерь следовал его движениям и вытанцовывал из себя последнее дерьмо. джинхёк пытался остановить этот мрак, но к музыкальной установке его не пускал юбин, который как мог танцевал под сайко со своей сломанной ногой, ударяя рядом стоящего сухвана костылями раз за разом. 

в конце концов усок так сильно вошел во вкус, что позвал желающих потанцевать с ним на сцену. первыми на сцену прошли донпё, джунхо и хёнджун, они долго танцевали с вожатым и несколькими ребятами из других отрядов, но потом хёнджун неожиданно исчез. на всю площадь заиграла неизвестная всем песня, а после на сцене снова появился хёнджун. донпё и джунхо знали, что это за песня наверняка, поэтому побежали прочь от сцены, а хёнджун уже готовился продемонстрировать свой чувственный кавердэнс. 

“этот лагерь ещё не был готов к великим холли коммунистик” а точнее этот лагерь повалился на землю от шока, когда спокойная мелодия сменилась громким басовым криком рандомной изольды, а хёнджун согнулся в три погибели, пытаясь его повторить. джинхёк, минуя юбина, который валялся на земле, стонал и прижимал к ушам ладони, сразу рванул к муз. установке и выключил этот богохульный мафон. лагерь начал подниматься с задниц в прямом смысле слова и, когда все встали, джинхёк уже был на сцене, помогая усоку подняться на ноги. потрясение кима было, наверно, сильнейшим среди всех присутствующих людей, потому что сначала его уши огрело из рядом стоящей колонки, а потом его полапал джинхёк (читать как аполлон и мужчина его мечты), поэтому чисто рефлекторно продолжал держать микрофон в руке мертвой хваткой. усок ожидаемо не слышал слов джинхёка, поэтому тому пришлось просто поднести руку кима с микрофоном к своему рту. 

\- ноги в руки и бежим спринт до озера, иначе запру вас в комнате с колонками и включу это мракобесие. - объявляет джинхёк и буквально все на этой сраной площади бегут в сторону озера за вожатыми некоторых отрядов. это была сложная жизнь в лагере и нужно было как-то выживать. 

в десятом отряде все бежали с какой-то бешенной силой, из последних сил надеясь, что никто не запрет их в комнате с колонками, но естественно были те, кто отличился. в данной конкретной ситуации это был кан минхи - простой пацан с простой мечтой и не очень выдающимися навыками в беге. он старался держаться ближе к своему отряду, но в итоге упустил их из виду. и остальные отряды тоже. отличность дороги до этого озера обстояла в том, что пролегала она через лес, поэтому минхи при всем желании не мог найти людей в этом ограниченном деревьями пространстве, где он один на один с природой. хорошо, что хотя бы нож с собой есть. 

он даже не знал, куда идти, просто двигаясь вперед по тропинке, но в какой-то момент, он услышал нечеловеческие шаги сзади него, повернулся и увидел... этого "чудика на лошади". юнсон сразу спешился с лошади и поклонился ему. 

\- что такой красивый человек делает один в лесу? - вежливо спрашивает юнсон, притягивая свою лошадь к себе за поводья. 

\- ты угораешь надо мной? я потерялся! чувствую себя, как одинокая макаронина в литре кипяченой воды. ты знаешь, где озеро? - минхи смотрит на юнсона с надеждой, но тот только отрицательно мотает головой. - и что мне теперь делать?

\- предлагаю сходить со мной на прогулку по местному лесу. - юнсон смотрит на свою кобылу. - могу также предложить прокатить вас на своей лошади. 

\- заметано. как на неё залезать? - минхи был уже близок к тому, чтобы вежливо отказаться и идти дальше, но в нём открылся огромный интерес, когда он посмотрел в глаза лошади. родители никогда не разрешали ему заводить коня, даже несмотря на все сотни доводов о пользе и вкусности конского мяса, о которых говорил им семилетний минхи. 

юнсон помог ему забраться на лошадь, вел его на коне за поводья, как детей в парках обычно катают на пони. он много говорил о своей семье, о своих достижениях в боях на мечах, о своем доме, но минхи слушал в пол уха, он был больше сосредоточен на лошади юнсона. на её красивых волосах и крепком теле, кулинарный разруб которого минхи знал лучше таблицы умножения. все его мысли были о конской соленой колбасе, но внезапно, лошадь остановилась, потому что так, видимо, захотел её хозяин. 

они остановились у каких-то кустов. юнсон помог минхи спуститься с лошади, зачем-то снова поклонился и посмотрел минхи прямо в глаза, схватив за руки. 

\- на самом деле, я бы хотел вам в кое-чём признаться. когда я увидел вас с моей кашей, нет, ещё раньше, в лечебнице, я был поражен до глубины души. ваши глаза, волосы, нож, всё это вызывает во мне такие чувства, какие могут быть только у моего отца к моей матери, поэтому я бы хотел, чтобы мы с вами впредь проводили больше времени вместе и познакомились ближе, если вы позволите. - говорит юнсон и минхи требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что именно хотел ему сказать юнсон. 

\- так ты встречаться со мной хочешь? 

\- вероятно, да... - подтверждает юнсон. 

\- а на лошади катать будешь? - в ответ спрашивает минхи. они оба смотрят сначала на кобылу, а потом друг на друга. 

\- соответственно, этого достоин только возлюбленный лорда. - отвечает юнсон и минхи улыбается, глядя на лошадь. 

\- тогда я буду твоим парнем, вообще без вопросов. 

минхи не понимал, какие последствия будут у этого его поступка, он просто хотел быть рядом с лошадью и этим странным парнем, называющим себя лордом. это казалось интересным и веселым опытом, несмотря на то, что он ещё полтора часа назад клялся, что не будет ни с кем заводить отношений, пока не выиграет главный приз на конкурсе "сахарная ложечка". 

неожиданно, романтичность момента нарушает волейбольный мяч, пролетевший у них между лицами и врезавшийся в ребра лошади. юнсон поднял меч с земли и начал рассматривать его, как инопланетный объект, а минхи заподозрил что-то странное, когда услышал из-за кустов громкое "ёхан, ты придурок, куда ты мяч пропердел". кан с усилием раздвинул ветки кустарника и увидел то, что искал - пляж перед озером, дорогу к которому он недавно потерял. 

озеро, к которому так стремился весь лагерь, было поистине гордостью лагеря "сеульские сосенки". огромное чистое озеро, больше похожее на небольшую морскую бухту, обрамленное с одной стороны искусственным пляжем из мягкого песка. рай в адище. минхи был не единственным, кто был рад увидеть этот пляж, больше всего радости он, конечно, принёс хёнджуну, только его радость - это отдельный фанфик на десять страниц, а вот другие были рады не сильно меньше. 

донпё сразу же принялся надувать розовый спасательный круг с бабочками, который купил в сувенирной лавке лагеря, джунхо мазал себя, своих друзей и ёхана (после жалобы, что он спортсмен и ему нельзя сгореть на солнце) солнцезащитным кремом, хёнджун сидел, как вкопанный, и смотрел на озеро. он уже успокоился от горячки, которая одолела его во время зарядки, и не мог поверить, что он прошел проверку и сейчас будет купаться в озере. дохён наскоро рисовал себе на груди татушки, пока сынён сидел рядом с джинхёком и злобно смотрел на отдыхающих, перекидываясь с сыну-хёном, который вместо зарядки пошел в столовую и принёс всем газировки, в карты. джинхёк следил за порядком на пляже, а усок не мог перестать на него пялиться и думать о том, спасет ли его джинхёк, если он начнёт тонуть. мингю старался следовать примеру джинхёка и так же наблюдал за порядком, но наблюдать лучше всего у него получалось только за хёнджуном. хангёль развел ёхана на игру в волейбол, но больше пятнадцати минут они не поиграли, потому что хангёль так сильно достал ёхана, что тот просто сбежал от него на полотенца рядом с джунхо и донпё, чтобы лечь и загорать, игнорируя этого придурка и его тупой мяч.   
ёхан стал настоящей звездой пляжа, как только зашел на его территорию. большинство девушек из других отрядов не решались к нему подойти, а вот когда он лег загорать, к нему всё таки подошли двое, которых он, сначала, принял за хангёля и пытался отпугнуть. у ёхана с ними завязался разговор, но неожиданно, девушки кое-что ему предложили.

\- не хочешь пойти к нам в гости? у нас в домике есть токпокки. - улыбается одна из них. естественно, это был флирт, это понял даже донпё и рефлекторно закрыл уши руками, но для ёхана это понимание было непосильным, как говорит его мама, "вследствие необычности восприятия его мозговых клеток", которых, хангёль был уверен, было штук девять от силы. 

\- о, класс, джунхо, не хочешь токпокки? - спрашивает ёхан у своей пары, даже не удосужившись поднять голову, просто ждет, когда ему ответят. но в ответ тишина. - он неразговорчивый. - говорит ёхан девчонкам, а они смотрят на него как-то слишком странно. 

\- с кем ты разговариваешь? - спрашивает вторая девушка и ёхан посмеивается. 

\- конечно с джунхо, он... - ёхан поворачивается назад, туда, где в прошлый раз он видел ча, но не находит ни единого признака его присутствия. - джунхо! 

девушки какое-то время смотрели на него, пока он искал какого-то джунхо под полотенцами и сумками, а потом и вовсе ушли. ёхан был в панике, джунхо снова куда-то пропал. пришлось обращаться к хёнджуну и донпё, которые сидели спинами к нему. 

\- вы не знаете, где джунхо? - спрашивает ёхан, прикоснувшись к плечу хёнджуна. донпё надувал розовые наплечники, поэтому не мог ему ответить, а хёнджун...

\- так он снова пропал? - отрешенно говорит джун, глядя на озеро. 

\- снова? что значит снова? - спрашивает ёхан, хмурясь. донпё последний раз вдыхает в последний наплечник воздух и закрывает клапан. 

\- он постоянно так делает. внезапно исчезает, внезапно появляется... - донпё надевает второй наплечник на плечо и встает с полотенец. - с богом. - говорит сон и чешет до воды, придерживая воздушный круг двумя руками, чтобы тот не свалился с тонкой талии, как баранка с корнишона. ёхан же, понимая, что разговор с хёнджуном ему никакой пользы не принесёт, идёт по пляжу, искать джунхо. 

хёнджун, оставшись один одинешенек на полотенцах, продолжает смотреть на озеро, сминая в руках не надутый спасательный круг, который для него купили родители перед самой поездкой. он не решался подойти к воде, просто грелся на солнышке, пока это солнышко ему кое-кто не загородил. 

\- ты почему не купаешься? ты же вроде хотел? - спрашивает у него мингю, больше похожий на спасателя, а не на отдыхающего. потому что на нём была эта клишированная футболка поло, на шее сиял свисток, а на носу был солнцезащитный крем. 

\- я боюсь входить в воду. - признается хёнджун.

\- ты плавать не умеешь?

\- умею, но... - недоговаривает джун, как мингю протягивает ему руку.

\- я могу помочь. - обещает мингю. 

хёнджун хватается за его руку и доверяет ему свою жизнь, отсчитывая секунды до того, как его ног коснется озерная вода. мингю держит его за обе руки и ведет за собой по берегу, после по дну, всё глубже и глубже, пока где-то на береге, на полотенцах, не звенит телефон хёнджуна. этот звон уведомления хёнджун узнает из тысячи. он мигом растопил весь его страх. он сразу же отпускает руки мингю, толкает его в воду, а сам бежит по горячему песку до полотенец, бешено включая телефон, чтобы через полминуты пляж озарился оглушающим криком.

\- ГЕРТРУДА ОБНОВИЛА ТВИТТЕР!!!!


	7. ты точно думаешь, что здесь есть тайна?

кажется, что утро в этом лагере, в этом отряде, никогда не бывает легким и спокойным, как в рекламе кофе нескафе три в одном для ленивых студентов института сварщиков, потому что в этот раз, все проснулись от крика сыну раньше, чем джинхёк успел дотронуться до своего верного колокольчика. никто не понимал, что происходит, ребята, проснувшись и натянув тапки на скорую ногу, повыходили из комнат и столпились возле входа в комнату сынёна, дохёна и учителей. а творилось там нечто: дохён, только проснувшись, шептал какую-то рэпчину про секс и наркотики себе под нос, сыну лежал на кровати рядом, которая принадлежала сынёну, и ревел, а усок спал мертвым сном, несмотря на громкие звуки почти под ухом. донпё, вытеснив остальных своих товарищей по отряду, прошел в комнату и сел на кровать сынёна, протягивая сыну огромную коробку с салфетками, специально приобретенную для таких случаев.

\- сыну-хён, что произошло? - спрашивает донпё, вытаскивая одну за другой салфетку из коробки, пока сыну оторвал лицо от чужого одеяла. 

\- Я СНОВА НЕ ПРОСЛЕДИЛ ЗА НИМ, Я УЖАСНЫЙ УЧИТЕЛЬ, МЕНЯ НУЖНО ПОСАДИТЬ В КОМНАТУ С КОЛОНКАМИ, Я... - истерит сыну, не выдерживает и снова падает лицом в кровать. 

\- я бы не советовал... - говорит джинхёк, вероятно, по поводу комнаты с колонками. 

\- о чем ты? - не понимает донпё, стараясь особо не смотреть в сторону дохёна, который натягивал на себя свитшот и шептал всякие гадости, наверно, даже не осознавая этого. 

\- ОН ПОТЕРЯЛСЯ, Я НЕ ПРОСЛЕДИЛ ЗА НИМ, ХОТЯ ОБЕЩАЛ, ВОТ ГДЕ ОН? 

\- я думаю, он про сынёна... - говорит хангёль. сынёна не было в комнате, было очевидно подозревать его в таком. все посмотрели на него, как на идиота, но он сам чувствовал себя ужасно гордым за свою догадку. 

\- сыну-щи, успокойтесь, я поищу сынёна, лучше готовьтесь к зарядке и завтраку. - джинхёк поворачивается к остальным. - и вы тоже, черти. натягивайте колготки, пока кашка не остыла. - джинхёк расталкивает ребят и выходит из домика вовсе. 

после этого утро вернулось в свое обычное русло: донпё и хёнджун помогли сыну успокоиться, а усоку проснуться, пока остальные прошли в свои комнаты. и пока комната милашек пустовала, а в комнате намчо проводились какие-то почти реформационные действия, в комнате ынсана обсуждались какие-то совсем серьезные вещи. мингю помогал донпё и хёнджуну в комнате сыну, поэтому друзья могли поговорить о том, что давно хотел затронуть хангёль. 

\- нужно сегодня как-то выманить из домика сыну. - говорит хангёль, достает из под подушки вместе с телефоном чей-то носок и кидает его в ёхана. - и прибраться. 

\- почему ты так уверен, что в этом доме вообще что-то есть? - спрашивает ынсан,   
вытаскивая из коробки совершенно новые кроссовки, потому что он считал, что после вчерашней зарядки его кроссовки безбожно испорчены. 

\- детективное чутьё! оно подсказывает мне, что с этим домиком что-то не так, с самого первого момента, как мы сюда зашли. - важно говорит хангёль, а ёхан за его спиной кривляется. - давайте договоримся, что соберемся сегодня после завтрака и обдумаем план действий. 

\- о чём договоримся? - переспрашивает голос у него за спиной. и за спиной ёхана. они все поворачиваются к окну, которое джинхёк командует открывать каждое утро, чтобы поступал свежий воздух, и видят там сынёна. он выглядит... грязно. 

а история сынёна была проста, как никогда. он встал раньше всех, выбрался на улицу и начал продумать место, в котором он осуществит свой первый пранк здесь. он был очень серьезен в организации пранков и приколов, поэтому не пожалел десяти лишних минут в кровати, пусть это и навело шума в домике. но когда джинхёк пошел его искать... он ещё не придумал, что скажет в оправдание своего отсутствия, поэтому ему пришлось прятаться в кустах, из-за чего его волосы теперь были похожи на банный березовый веник. 

\- мы тебя потеряли. - говорит ёхан, когда видит сынёна в окне. 

\- я слышал. - смеется чо и чешет нос. - так что насчет завтрака? 

\- ты не участвуешь. - отвечает хангёль, быстро и совершенно безобразно застилая кровать. 

\- и что, рискнешь отстранять меня от вашего плана, когда я уже всё знаю? 

сынён был прав. ынсан, хангёль и ёхан обменялись взглядами. если они сейчас откажутся от участия чо, то он наверняка всё расскажет или сыну, или вожатым, что ставит их план под большой вопрос. нужно позволить меньшему злу случиться, чтобы держать большее зло подальше от домика. 

\- окей, ты участвуешь. - хангёль кладет на застеленную кровать свою любимую подушку в форме курительной трубки, которая всегда напоминала ему о великом шерлоке холмсе, и надевает на свою голову детективную шляпу. - собираемся сразу после завтрака у бассейна. без опозданий. 

***

их было девять человек. девять парней столпились у бассейна и смотрели друг на друга, не понимая, что происходит. тут был весь отряд за исключением минхи. больше всего ситуацию не понимали хангёль и его товарищи, которые устроили переговоры. они договаривались на четырех участников плана, но откуда взялись ещё пятеро, они не знали.

хангёль смотрит на сынёна. подозрения в утечке информации падали в первую очередь на его хитрую, красивую и почему-то грязную рожу. ынсан и ёхан думали идентично хангёлю. а ведь всё было предельно просто.

\- я рассказал только дохёну, он же брат всё таки! - восклицает сынён, понимая, о чём думает хангёль. взгляды перемещаются на дохёна.

\- айййее, я случайно проболтался хёнджуну и донпё, пока ынсан ходил за кофе, сорри, май френдс. - извиняется дохён, этим самым передавая эстафетную палочку объяснений происходящего в их отряде дерьма хёнджуну.

\- мы с хёнджуном рассказали только минхи и джунхо, правда, больше никому. - объясняется донпё, молитвенно складывая руки, чтобы его простили.

\- хорошо хоть минхи не пришёл. - делится мыслями ёхан.

\- он сказал, что опоздает. - обламывает парней из второго корпуса хёнджун, наконец выключая свой телефон, чтобы перейти к делу, для которого они все собрались. 

\- где он пропадает? - спрашивает в ответ ынсан. 

\- мне больше интересно, каким образом об этой встрече узнал мингю… - поправляя на себе шляпу детектива, хангёль загадочно смотрит на бывшего президента дисциплинарного комитета. все остальные также смотрят на мингю. если бы здесь была музыка, то заиграла бы та самая мелодия подозрительности из фильмов про детективов. 

\- я ответственный за дисциплину, почти бог для вас, естественно, что я знаю, что вы задумываете. - заявляет мингю, скрестив руки на животе. 

\- а почему я видел тебя сегодня под окнами в комнату милашек, когда шёл в туалет? - с хитрым видом спрашивает сынён. казалось, позора не избежать, потому что оправдаться мингю не может, но ничего, кроме понимания того, что мингю подслушивал, не происходит. очевидно, “милашкам” совсем плевать на то, что мингю за ними следит. 

\- давайте перейдем к делу. - хлопает в ладоши хангёль. действительно, они стояли здесь уже пять минут, а в их ситуации нужно было переходить к действиям немедленно. 

\- бежит сюда подождите минхи. - останавливает их джунхо, увидев, как со стороны озера к ним бежит минхи с чем-то в руках, снова краснеет от того, что всё перепутал и прячется. 

но остальные понимают и прислушиваются, ждут минхи. тот быстро подходит к ним и поправляет волосы одной рукой, в другой продолжая держать странную коробку. 

\- что это у тебя? - спрашивает с любопытством донпё, пытаясь заглянуть в коробку, но натыкаясь только на крышку. 

\- это подарок от моего парня. - минхи кладет коробку на трухлявый шезлонг рядом и снимает коробку, чтобы весь отряд мог встать вокруг коробки и лицезреть… змею. донпё, который панически боялся всего косвенно связанного со злом (а змеи обязательно везде и всегда злые), сразу отходит, как и ынсан, который боялся конкретно змей. 

\- что это?

\- змея, его зовут базилик. - спокойно отвечает минхи, закрывая коробку крышкой. 

\- почему он? может это она… - хмурится ёхан. 

\- тебя правда это волнует больше, чем то, что у минхи появился парень? - восклицает хёнджун, намереваясь обо всем расспросить минхи. 

\- сразу говорю, держать в домике змей строго запрещено. - предупреждает мингю, но минхи предсказуемо плевать на то, что говорит этот шизик. 

\- минхи объяснит вам всё, когда мы исполним то, что необходимо мне для достижения цели. нам нужно обследовать гостиную домика. - уверяет парней хангёль, но не находит нужного отклика, потому что больше половины их команды не понимают в чем дело вообще. потому что…

\- зачем? - почти хором спрашивает та цепочка людей, которые узнали о собрании не от хангёля. 

\- хангёль уверен в подозрительности нашего домика и в том, что здесь раньше творилось что-то страшное. - резюмирует ёхан, быстро вводя людей в курс дела. 

\- и как вы собираетесь это сделать? в гостиной постоянно сыну сидит. - спрашивает дохён. ему не особо хотелось стоять здесь, когда можно лежать в комнате и слушать рэп в наушниках. но в лагерях лучше не пропускать подобного рода движ, а то потом тяжко будет. 

\- мы думали выманить его оттуда. например, сказать, что его кто-то обозвал, и исследовать комнату, пока он разбирается. - оглашает план хангёль и все ученики первого корпуса, как никто знакомые с хан сыну, помотали головами. но объяснять пришлось дохёну. 

\- он скорее согласится с тем, что он плохой, чем пойдет разбираться. нужно что-то действительно обидное, чтобы он пошел на стрелу, но он быстро разберется, у нас не хватит времени. нужно основательно его занять. - заявляет дохён и трио второго корпуса переглядывается между собой. 

\- что ты предлагаешь? - спрашивает ынсан. 

\- предлагаю идеальный план: нужно, чтобы несколько человек пригласили его сходить с ними куда-то, он будет рад быть полезным. нужно будет убедиться, что он занят, и свалить помогать остальным. 

\- отлично. кто будет исполнять план? - хангёль сканирует отряд на предмет потенциальной жертвы. естественно, своих “братьев” и сынёна он принимает в последнюю очередь. 

\- предлагаю мингю. - говорит сынён, чем заставляет минхи тихо смеяться в стороне и показывать на мингю пальцем. - пусть отдувается за то, что подслушивал. 

\- я здесь для того, чтобы предотвратить ваш бандитский произвол, а не для того, чтобы помогать вам. - усмехается мингю, сложив руки на животе. 

\- ну сам подумай, нам нужно обыскать гостиную для собственной безопасности. а вдруг там под ковром огромное засохшее пятно крови жертв какого-то культа. - пытается уговорить мингю сынён. - сомневаюсь, что это разрешено в своде дисциплинарных правил. 

\- всё верно… - чуть кивая головой и почесывая подбородок выдает мингю. - а что насчет остальных?

\- составитель плана должен проследить за его выполнением. - заявляет ёхан и буквально весь отряд смотрит на дохёна, который только тогда понимает, что речь идет о нём. очередь смеяться и показывать пальцем на несчастных жертв обстоятельств передается хёнджуну. его нелюбовь к дохёну была не такой сильной, как между мингю и минхи, но он всё равно присоединяется к своему высокому другу и они вместе ржали над мингю и дохёном. дохён снимает с себя свою рэперскую панамку с нецензурщиной и с силой шлепает ею об асфальт. 

\- мазафака, я хотел полежать на диване. - почти кричит дохён, пытаясь смириться с судьбой, а потом поворачивается к смеющимся минхи и хёнджуну. - а вы че ржете, вы с нами пойдете!

\- это ещё почему? - сразу интересуется минхи, хмурясь, но в его исполнении это больше похоже на лицо алкаша, который угрожает тебе жестоким убийством. 

\- минхи-я, по лагерю нельзя ходить без своей пары. рядом с сыну-хёном мингю не сможет игнорировать это правило. - объясняет ему рядом стоящий донпё и у минхи и хёнджуном в голове меняется многое. они стоят в оцепенении из-за того, что им в скором времени придется ошиваться не только в этими придурками, но и с сыну. 

\- больше никого набирать не будем, четверых достаточно. к исполнению плана приступаем сейчас, усок и джинхёк должны быть сейчас на собрании вожатых. вы выманиваете сыну, а остальные сразу же бегут исследовать комнату. вперед, вперед. - подгоняет их хангёль, поправляя лацканы своего “детективного” плаща. 

так и делают. все вместе они доходят до их домика, а после шестеро прячутся в кустах, чтобы понаблюдать за сценой из окна, в то время как минхи, мингю, хёнджун и дохён проходят в домик. наверно, стоит подчеркнуть внимание на том, что за то время, которое они здесь находились, сыну успел полностью приватизировать гостиную для своего пользования. видимо, ему не очень нравилось сидеть в комнате, поэтому сейчас он сидел на своем уже любимом диване цвета розы в навозе, по-светски закинув ноги на журнальный столик и почитывая модный журнал про столовую посуду “нюлож”, что в сокращении означало “нюхательные ложки”. естественно, он не забывал выпивать по глотку чистейшего высокогорного зеленого чая за каждую прочитанную им страницу, но ради представших перед ним учеников он отвлекается от своего занятия. 

\- сыну-хён, ты не мог бы сходить с нами кое-куда? - начинает хёнджун и сыну становится в разы заинтересованнее. ещё бы, он давно ждал момента, когда он может показать, что он хороший учитель.

\- конечно, мои деточки, куда вы хотите сходить? - спрашивает с улыбкой сыну и все четверо переглядываются. они понимают, что забыли согласовать место, куда поведут его. 

\- в кружок бисероплетения. - первым говорит мингю с полной серьезностью. 

дохён смотрит на него, как на полного придурка, который всё, казалось бы, испортил, потому что сумасшедший парень с ножом, не менее сумасшедший фанат кпоп группы, тесно связанной в сатаной, судя по звукам, чел, который слишком любит свою палку и простой корейский без преувеличения лучший рэпер в кружок по бисероплетения пойдут в последнюю очередь. но в экстренных ситуациях мозг думает поистине странно. 

\- бисероплетения? - переспрашивает сыну. - это же замечательно. мы с вами сможем сделать именные фенечки для всего отряда! дайте мне несколько минут на сборы. 

сыну кидает журнал на столик, допивает чай и срочно бежит в комнату, видимо, чтобы поменять свои пижамные штаны со снупи на нормальные. парни выдыхают и смотрят в окно, где сияют макушки их товарищей, минхи показывает им два поднятых больших пальца и они отлипают от окна, поняв, что все идет согласно плану. а у парней в домике в голове только осознание того, что из-за фенечек они застрянут в круглом доме до вечера. 

наверно, нет ничего более унылого, чем кружок бисероплетения. парни познали это на собственной шкуре, ещё тогда, когда они вместе с сыну в красивых желтых штанах подходят к двери, за которой начинается царство уныния и бисера. 

\- здравствуйте, миссис чон. - приветствует сыну женщину, которая вела кружок бисероплетения. она же казалось едва ли более разговорчивой, чем джунхо, но внешность обманчива - она сразу же присела им на уши. 

\- здравствуйте, молодые человеки. - неловко смеется миссис чон, стряхивая с кофты крошки от печенья у неё в руке. - вы хотите сделать что-то своё или попробовать закончить что-то из того, что у нас есть? это очень успокаивает и у нас достаточно подделок, которые дети… не успели доделать… 

\- потому что умерли от скуки? - спрашивает тихо хёнджун, но дохён всё равно зажимает ему рот рукой. 

\- нет, миссис чон, мы бы хотели поплести фенечек. - говорит сыну. 

дохён и остальные просто не успели заметить, как они уже сидят за столом перед коробкой с бисером и делают эти сраные фенечки. удивительно, но у мингю фенечки получались лучше всего, только терпеть это больше двадцати минут было невыносимо. они уже почти заканчивали свои первые фенечки, когда у всех дошло, что так больше продолжаться не может. 

\- ээ, сыну-хён, я думаю, нам нужно ненадолго уйти в туалет. - говорит дохён, положив фенечку на стол. 

\- что-то не так? 

\- да, минхи плохо. - говорит первое, что приходит в голову, дохён и они все смотрят на минхи. 

\- о нет, мне плохо, мой живот. - минхи, к счастью, понимает, что ему нужно сыграть больного, поэтому усиленно делает вид, что у него болит живот: держится за него двумя руками, хмурится, шатается из стороны в сторону. сыну уже выглядит взволнованным и готовым отпустить ребят, но минхи идет дальше. в конце концов тот падает со стула, для пущего эффекта, а за ним падает и коробка с бисером. 

в тот момент они словно видели, как каждая отдельная бисеринка приземляется на ковер. все были в огромном шоке, но особенно сильно это ударило по миссис чон, до этого мирно читавшей книгу про приготовление пудингов. та не выдержала шока и грохнулась в обморок. наверно, так могло случится с каждым, кто хоть раз перебирал перемешанный бисер по цветам. сыну схватился за голову и не понимал, что делать дальше. всё это было слишком сумбурно, а он ведь просто хотел сделать фенечки. 

\- сыну-хён, не волнуйтесь. я и хёнджун сейчас отведем минхи в туалет, а мингю сходит за помощью. подождите здесь. - обещает дохён, поднимая с пола минхи и вытаскивая его за дверь вперед головой. 

\- скорее!! - последнее, что они слышат перед тем, как дверь за ними закрывается. они немного отходят от двери, минхи встает с пола и начинает трястись, как сумасшедший, танцуя какой-то тектоник. 

\- что вы смотрите? мне бисер за шиворот насыпало… - объясняет кан и продолжает тряски. дохён выдыхает. их часть плана выполнена, пора возвращаться в домик.

***

\- мне кажется, что здесь ничего нет… - говорит донпё, стоя на диване и через лупу, которую хангёль выдал каждому участнику поисков, разглядывал пустой аквариум, который так любил джинхёк. 

\- мне нужны только факты! нужно всё проверить по десять раз! - командует хангёль, стоя посреди комнаты с важным видом. 

\- десять раз как-то слишком много… - делится ёхан, проверяя книги на книжной полке. 

\- тогда девять! - отвечает гёль и поправляет свою шляпу. 

по домику проносится громкий стук двери о стену и донпё, который до этого пытался достать аквариум с полки, неизбежно выпускает тот из рук. осколки разлетаются по ковру и журнальному столику, пё смотрит на всех взглядом “обожемой”, пока к нему не подлетает ынсан и джунхо, а вошедшие не проходят вглубь гостиной. более того, хёнджун с минхи о чём-то спорят и их спор не останавливается даже из-за смены локации.

\- но минхи, ты сам сказал, что бисер попал ещё и в белье! вдруг он там застрянет? - спрашивает джун обеспокоенно, что невероятно заинтересовывает всех остальных незнающих. 

\- ты дурной? я на бабу похож? там по-твоему отверстий много? - бесится минхи.

\- но достаточно же! я о тебе забочусь!

\- вы ему хотя бы скажите! - минхи обращается к остальным, но от них ноль сочувствия. 

мингю старается не ходить по лезвия ножа и не принимает ни одну из позиций, дохён устало плюхается на кресло, будучи сытым по горло этими разговорами. команде поисков было интересно, но не настолько, чтобы разбираться в этом дерьме. к тому же, в хангёле было слишком много любопытства, чтобы они просто так прекратили поиски и начали обсуждать бисер в чужих штанах.

\- раз вы уже отвлекли сыну, то берите лупу со стола и помогайте нам искать. и уберите кто-нибудь осколки. - рукоплескает хангёль. конечно, большинству просто плевать на лупы хангёля, например, минхи совершенно похрен на них после того, что он пережил.

он посмотрел на джунхо, который до этого стоял с донпё. донпё взял в руки веник и совок, чтобы убрать осколки, а джунхо, увидев, как загадочно и немного страшно на него смотрит кан, берёт коробку со змеёй и осторожно идёт к минхи.

в принципе, жизнь идёт своим чередом: ынсан и ёхан стоят на шухере у окна и размышляют о высоком, если можно назвать рыцарский поединок и вытекающие из него оскорбления в адрес джинхёка и усока чем-то высоким, хёнджун, мингю и сынён делают вид, что что-то ищут, минхи и джунхо смотрят в открытую коробку с базиликом и думают, чем им блять кормить змею, хангёль командует всеми, а несчастный донпё собирает куски разъебанного аквариума. и всё меняется из-за каких-то трёх кусочком стекла.

\- кто-нибудь может помочь мне отодвинуть столик? под него закатились осколки, я не могу достать. - разрушает тишину донпё.

\- конечно... - отзывается ёхан, потому что ему то точно надоело стоять у окна и высматривать в окне сыну или джинхёка, но стоящий рядом с ним ынсан хватает его за руку. 

\- давай я, донпё! - громко говорит ынсан и идёт к своей паре с пафосом смеси мирового чемпиона по тяганию штанги и африканского орангутанга.

для ёхана ынсанова жертвенность собой и своими штанами от гуччи была незнакомой, но объяснимой, учитывая то, сколько часов подряд он уже слышит воодушевленные рассказы о том, какой донпё красивый, нежный, хрупкий и так далее. туфта. ынсан не намного сильнее донпё, он сдвигает столик еле еле, всё время тащит за собой ковер, а в конце концов утыкается ножкой стола в какую-то фигню.

\- ты что, силы растерял, ынсан? - спрашивает у него сынён, хитренько посмеиваясь.

\- я не виноват, тут какая-то херня растет из пола. - возмущается ынсан и пинает столик. в итоге, он своими возмущениями (и донпё своими просьбами, конечно же) добивается того, чтобы несколько человек взяли и подняли стол. под столом был ковер, но и его они убрали, чтобы увидеть в полу дверь на замке. естественно, после того, как они поняли, что это именно то, что мог искать хангёль, всё повернулись на него.

\- нужен ключ. - констатирует хангёль, почесывая подбородок. его состояние иначе как эйфорией назвать нельзя было. он чувствовал себя правым, смотрел на его друзей и остальных сомневающихся личностей, свысока, но ему можно было, он же был прав. - там наверняка прячут труп.

\- но тогда воняло бы... - хмурится ынсан, поправляя свои безбожно испорченные гуччи-штанишки.

\- там наверняка прячут труп... - повторяет хангёль. - кто-нибудь видел какие-то ключи здесь?

парни смотрят друг на друга в непонимании, некоторым кажется, словно хангёль сходит с ума, но в итоге, джунхо поднимает руку, шепчет что-то минхи на ухо, видимо, хочет, чтобы минхи за него сказал.

\- он сказал, что "ключ я в комод видел". - повторяет минхи и всё друзья джунхо, включая конечно же самого джунхо, делают дружный и невероятно мощный фейспалм. просто никто не сказал минхи, что не нужно говорить слово в слово за джунхо, да и вопрос этот никогда не поднимался. но и это уже не так важно.

хангёль быстро идёт до комода, открывает два верхних ящика и вытаскивает из одного довольно старый и грязный ключ на верёвке, после чего смотрит на джунхо.

\- этот? - спрашивает гёль и получает в ответ кивок головой. долго держать ключ в руках не приходится, сынён забирает его у хангёля.

\- сейчас посмотрим. - с придыханием говорит сынён и, потирая руки, садится на колени перед дверью, намереваясь её открыть.

к счастью, ключ подходит и дверь открывается с оглушительным скрипом. из двери тянет сыростью и вонью, у половины отряда сразу же теряется интерес и желание идти туда, но хангёль не был хангёлем, если бы в нем не было той доли авантюризма, которая бросала его изо дня в день в самые классные и самые кринжовые в его жизни ситуации.

\- там так воняет, словно реально кто-то сдох. - дохён прищипывает себе нос пальцами и делает тоже самое хёнджуну, руки которого были заняты написанием нового поста на фанкафе его любимой группы.

\- я же говорил... раскроем это убийство и возможно, смена закончится раньше. - предполагает хангёль и достает из своего кармана огромный фонарь. - ну что, кто со мной?

\- ты с ума сошел, там же грязно, как в россии весной... моя футболка от лакост станет черной, я не полезу в эту срань. - отрекается ынсан, сложив руки на животе, и на этот раз донпё с ним солидарен почти полностью. 

\- если там действительно кто-то умер, то я не хочу ворошить могилу… - говорит сон, хватаясь за свой крестик на шее. 

\- ну детишки не хотят, сходим одни. - резюмирует сынён, спускаясь в помещение под землей по лестнице, пока хангёль светит ему фонариком. он тоже собирается спускаться, чтобы всё осмотреть, но его останавливает ёхан. 

\- брат. - сурово говорит ёхан, глядя хангёлю прямо в глаза. тот мужественно смотрит на своего друга, хлопая по плечу. 

\- ты знаешь, брат. - отвечает хангёль, кивает и наконец спускается в подвал, пока все остальные действующие лица смотрели на эту черную и зловонную дырень с неким недоверием. 

на первый взгляд это был обычный подвал для всякого хлама. никаких трупов, кроме парочки крысок, здесь не было, в большому хангёлеву сожалению. у стены стояло два старых шкафа, заставленного коробками со старыми игрушками и книгами, а между ними стоял стол, также заваленный коробками. у сынёна от такого вида поубавился энтузиазм. 

\- тут только старый хлам… - громко говорит сынён, информируя тех людей, что остались наверху. 

\- нет, смотри, письмо. - перебивает его хангёль, поднимая со стола бумажку. - оно кажется новым. 

хангёль с сынёном выходят в гостиную, сынён садится на пол, свесив ноги в дыру, хангёль становится на лестнице, а остальные окружают его, присоединяясь к сынёну, чтобы послушать, как хангёль зачитает письмо.

\- "когда мы приехали в этот лагерь, мы ожидали, что всё будет намного хуже. у каждого на прикроватной тумбочке лежал нож, чтобы колоть змей и всяких извращенцев, вроде бэкхёна. одно плохо, что каждый день мы ели морковь. она была настолько блевотная, что мы предпочитали ей песок с футбольного поля. было довольно вкусно, но мы были уже на грани". - зачитывает хангёль и смотрит на своих слушателей. - значит это письмо от бывших воспитанников этого лагеря?

\- мне страшно. - признается донпё, всё ещё сжимая в руке крестик. - в нашем отряде нож есть только у минхи, как мы будем защищаться от извращенцев и змей.

\- змея всего одна и она безобидная... - защищает свой подарок минхи. - и извращенцев здесь нет.

\- я бы поспорил. - сразу же вставляет свои пять копеек дохён, глядя на своего брата. о чем он бы поспорил, он, видимо, решил умолчать.

\- хангёль, продолжай. - заканчивает дискуссию ынсан и хангёль слушается, наверно, первый раз делая какую-то команду от ынсана не за деньги.

\- "однажды исину родители на воздушном шаре привезли вонючую китайскую свинину, поэтому мы решились и спиздили у него половину этой свинины. никогда в жизни я ещё не чувствовал такого блаженства. ели все в нашем домике, даже минсок, который уверял нас, что он вегетарианец.  
съесть эту свинью было нашей ошибкой. после этого триумфа нашей воровской стаи, песок больше не котировался. приходилось сбегать по ночам в лес, собирать грибы говнобревенники и ловить в озере рыбу деревянными палками." - быстро читает хангёль и внезапно останавливается. - подождите, разве в лесу есть грибы?

\- зачем тебе эти грибы сдались? в их названии есть слово "говно", это о чем-то то и говорит. - возмущается мингю, до этого старавшийся максимально терпеть это всё и хранивший молчание.

\- о чём например? - спрашивает дохён.

\- о том, что они на вкус, как говно.

\- всё лучше столовской морковки. - выходит на компромисс ынсан, донпё на моркови по обыкновению закрывает свои уши.

\- а может они просто растут на говне. - не перестает спорить дохён. ученики второго корпуса смотрят на него, как на бога или мертвеца, человека, осмелившегося спорить с мингю. а с мингю без последствий не спорят.

\- и на бревнах. - дополняет хёнджун.

\- а может они галлюциногенные? - догадывается донпё. это могло продолжаться вечность, но всё закончилось кашлем хангёля.

\- "в какой-то момент, из-за такой жизни сехун окончательно обезумел и перестал разговаривать по-человечески. в одну из таких ночей он чуть не убил чанёля палкой, крича на него неандертальским матом." - зачитывает хангёль и абсолютно все в этой комнате мысленно соглашаются с последними изысканиями донпё о галлюциногенности говнобревенников. - "в принципе, это всё можно пережить. через три дня заканчивается наша смена. я живу только ради этого дня. мне неудобно думать о тех людях, которые будут выживать здесь вместо нас. им предстоит сложный путь, поэтому, если вы это читаете, я оставил для вас тайник в лесу. там хранятся вещи, без которых мы бы не выжили в этом лагере. он находится в ста метрах на юго-запад от нашего домика, железная коробка из под печенья в дупле дерева, она будет ждать вас." - заканчивает хангёль, обращая внимание на последнюю строчку. - "удачного выживания. ким чунмён, 2015 год"

\- я немного не понял, о чём речь. - говорит ёхан, как только хангёль складывает лист и кладёт себе в нагрудный карман.

\- речь о том, брат, что парни, которые жили в этом домике четыре года назад, оставили нам подарок и мы должны его найти. - объясняет хангёль. - это просто номинально, мы будем искать сокровища.

\- наверно ты имел ввиду "феноменально"... - замечает дохён, встаёт и идут к ынсану, стоящему возле окна и ведущему надзор за подходящими к домику личностями.

\- одна херня! нам нужно договориться, в какой день мы пойдём искать клад. - сынён обращает внимание на возникший вопрос.

\- что нам мешает пойти сейчас? - спрашивает хангёль и сынён вытягивает руку, готовый отвечать.

\- сейчас сюда придёт усок с джинхёком, мы морально не готовы, у нас нет карты местности и недостаточно фонариков. - за каждый аргумент сынён загибает один палец на своей руке. - к тому же, у тебя и твоих друзей скоро поединок, вам нужно готовится, вожатые с вас глаз не спустят.

\- тогда самое лучшее время - после поединка, в воскресенье. - предлагает минхи.

\- принято. - хангёль хлопает в ладоши, заканчивая переговоры и снова медленно спускается по лестнице. сынён успевает схватить его за рукав черного "детективного" плаща.

\- ты куда собрался? - спрашивает сынён, когда хангёль смотрит на него.

\- хочу ещё обследовать подвал. вдруг там ещё что-то есть. - отвечает хангёль и всё же спускается вниз с фонариком. сынён уже хочет последовать за ним, чтобы поругаться, что им нужно закрывать подвал, пока не пришел кто-то из старших. но происходит именно то, чего он боялся. 

\- внимание! усок на четыре часа. движется быстро и явно сюда. выглядит, как черт. закрываем подвал! - громко объявляет ынсан, отойдя от окна. 

\- выходи, придурок! - кричит хангёлю сынён, но тому, как панку, вообще похер. 

\- закрывай меня!

\- сделайте уже что-нибудь, внатуре! - не выдерживает ёхан. 

он был на нервах, все остальные тоже. сынён не знал, как поступить, когда вокруг него все бегали, суетились и кричали, как сумасшедшие. поэтому он делает, наверно, самый тупой поступок в своей жизни и прыгает за хангёлем в эту вонючую дыру, закрывая за собой дверь подвала. он слишком сильно спешит, что ударяет ей по своей голове, теряется равновесие от удара и падает на хангёля, который, как оказалось, всё это время стоял на лестнице. 

эти два идиота дружно скатываются с лестницы, все в паутине и прочем говне, несколько секунд лежат на грязном полу, пытаясь понять, что сейчас произошло. сынён хватается за голову, пытаясь справиться с болью, а хангёль тут же на ощупь пытается найти фонарь, который вылетел из его руки, когда они падали с лестницы. к счастью, он его находит быстро, к несчастью, тот никак не хочет зажигаться, сколько бы ли не жал на кнопку включения. 

\- что не так? ты сломал фонарь? - спрашивает сынён шепотом, все ещё лежа на полу. 

\- я сломал? это ты налетел на меня и столкнул с лестницы! - раздраженно и тихо говорит хангёль. 

\- а нахрена ты в проходе стоял? если идешь - иди до конца. - также тихо отвечает сынён. - так что с фонарем?

\- не сломан, наверно, но батарейки выпали. - хангёль выдает обстановку дел и смотрит на парня, который по каким-то своим причинам продолжал лежать на полу. 

\- ну так найди и вставь их.

\- я не могу найти батарейки для фонарика без фонарика! - восклицает хангёль, но опять же шепотом, чтобы сверху их не услышали, если усок уже там. они оба в тупике. 

\- знаешь, давай просто попробуем их найти без света. может у нас получится. - предлагает сынён и начинает ползать вокруг того места, где они упали. хангёлю не остается ничего, кроме как согласиться и искать. 

с каждой новой секундой глаза сынёна всё больше привыкали к темноте. всё таки, в дощатом полу гостиной были небольшие щели, через которые поступало то мизерно малое количество света, которое позволило привыкшим к темноте глазам сынёна разглядеть очертания лестницы, шкафов со столом и дверного проёма. стоп, что?

\- хангёль, ты тоже не видел за лестницей дверь? - спрашивает сынён и хангёль, по всей видимости, смотрит на него с выражением “что за херню сейчас сказал”. 

сынён поднимается на ноги и вместе с хангёлем он проходит под лестницу, где они становятся возле дверного проема. точнее, это была просто прорезь для нее, никакой двери не было. просто дырка в стене. 

\- оттуда дует ветер. - говорит хангёль, ощущая на своей коже легкий холодный бриз. 

\- классно. - всё, что по этому поводу говорит сынён. хангёль хмурится и смотрит на него. 

\- пошли туда!

\- что? нет, я лучше подожду, пока парни откроют дверь. - отказывается сынён. несмотря на то, что господин чо сынён был очень смел в своих пранках и планах, у него была одна слабость, не дававшая ему прямо сейчас пойти на поводу у своей задницы, денно и нощно ищущей для своего хозяина приключения. 

сынён боялся лабиринтов, боялся потеряться. ноги этой проблемы росли прямиком из детства, когда ещё маленький и невинный в своих намерениях сынён потерялся в магазине пряжи и тканей, когда его любимая и уважаемая матушка пришла с ним за обновками. тогда сынён ещё не знал миф о минотавре и не мог применить тысячи мотков ниток для того, чтобы выбраться. напротив, постоянно повторяющиеся бобины с пряжей настолько измотали нежную психику ребенка, что сынён по сей день боится ходить в крупные магазины один. 

\- усок пришел, чтобы забрать нас на обед. возможно, после него джинхёк не захочет отпускать парней. нам придется ждать не один час. а я хочу в туалет. - смущается хангёль. - надо идти. 

сынён не мог поспорить с неожиданной логикой доводов хангёля. хангёль уже шел вперед и сынён почувствовал это. первой мыслью было схватиться за что-то, этим чем-то оказалось хангёлево предплечье. сынён опустил ладонь вниз по чужой руке и ухватился за запястье хангёля. 

\- что не так? - интересуется хангёль, потому что никто и никогда не трогал его. кроме ёхана, конечно, с которым у них была железобетонная пара соперников в кружке тхэквондо. 

\- ничего. вдруг ты споткнешься о какой-нибудь булыжник? - быстро придумывает отговорку сынён. 

\- булыжник? - переспрашивает хангёль и по страшной шутке злодейки судьбы в этот же момент врезается во что-то и падает на пол. 

\- я же говорил! - смеется сынён, успев вовремя отпустить хангёля, и показывает на него пальцем, чего тот заведомо не видит. 

\- это не булыжник. - говорит хангёль, быстро встает и хватается за то место, где его столкнули. оказывается, что хангёль так близко шел к стене, что встретился лбом с самым настоящим факелом в настенной подставке. хангёль сразу же решается рассказать о своих наблюдениях своей паре. - это факел. 

\- у меня есть зажигалка, давай сюда. - говорит чо. гёль достает факел из подставки и отдает его сынёну, чтобы уже через полминуты они могли увидеть лица друг друга. - обоже, что за хрень у тебя на лбу?

\- что там?

\- сейчас почти ничего, но скоро будет огромная шишка. больше, чем донпё. - смеется сынён, также хватается за чужую руку и пытается идти вперед, если уж им придется идти. но сверху, где предположительно должен быть их дом, проносится такой пронзающий крик, что они оба обращают внимание. - это он. 

\- кто он? - задает встречный вопрос хангёль, глядя вверх. 

\- донпё. его визг не трудно узнать. - отвечает сынён и следом идет ещё один крик. 

\- а это ынсан. - посмеивается хангёль, продолжая идти и тащить за собой сынёна. - если хотим узнать, что у них там, нужно выбираться. 

так и сделали. сынён ужасно боялся, что эти катакомбы, в которые они попали, петляют, как лабиринт, под всей территорией лагеря. дорога, по которой они шли, опускалась и поднималась, но в итоге, они вышли за поворот и увидели в конце пути, как на пол льется естественный свет с потолка. подойдя ближе, они увидели лестницу и, бросив факел в лужу рядом с лестницей, спешно поднялись наружу. 

там их ждал сюрприз. волей судьбы они оказались в каком-то помещении, напоминающем домик на дереве, но без дерева. сложно для понимания, но это был маленький домик из одной комнаты, потрепанный настолько, что в крыше и стенах были такие дыры, что через них можно было рояль перетаскивать. мебель была примерно такого состояния, как та, что стояла в подвале, но всё в этом помещении говорило о том, что раньше здесь кто-то заседал. 

\- жутковатое место, в таком только детей убивать. - говорит хангёль и подходит к сынёну, который стоял у комода и что-то разглядывал. оказалось, это было фото. фотография двенадцати ребят в футболках этого лагеря, они выглядели не особо заинтересовано, но максимально фотогенично. хангёль не может поделиться своими мыслями по поводу фото. - вот этот парень с ногами-колесами и ушами-лопатами напоминает мне типичных маньяков. 

\- а мне кажется, что маньяк - этот карлик с взглядом насильника-рецидивиста. он чем-то напоминает вашего минхи, только без ножа и коротконогий. - в ответ говорит сынён и переворачивает фото. - “ву ифань, хуан цзытао, ким чондэ, бён бэкхён, ким чунмён…” подожди, разве ким чунмён это не тот, кто написал письмо из подвала? 

хангёль ведется на сынёнову провокацию, достает письмо из кармана и проверяет его концовку. 

\- да, ким чунмён. значит, он есть на этом снимке.

\- и кто по-твоему: ушастый или карлик? - спрашивает сынён, когда хангёль забирает у него фото и вместе с письмом кладёт в карман. 

\- не знаю. но эти парни точно были здесь в 2015 году. - догадывается ли. - я имею ввиду не весь лагерь в целом, а именно этот домик. 

\- и что ты хочешь этим сказать? - хмурится сынён. 

\- не говори ничего никому из отряда. я не могу никому доверять, пообещай, что не расскажешь про этот дом и фото. - пафосно говорит хангёль, придерживаясь атмосферы загадочности. 

\- хорошо, обещаю. но с чего ты решил, будто мне можно доверять? - спрашивает ён, но уже не ждет ответа на вопрос, когда слышит звонок чужого телефона. хангёль берет трубку и не включает громкую связь, но ёхан говорит так громко, что чо всё равно всё слышит. 

\- где ты был, брат? я не мог дозвониться до тебя шесть раз! - говорит ёхан и заранее поясняет. - усок пришел грязный, как галоши моего деда, и сразу же пошел мыться, поэтому мы думали вас быстро выпустить, но вы куда-то пропали. что за хрень?

\- мы попали в катакомбы. долго шли под землей, там, видимо, не ловит связь. сейчас мы вышли в каком-то лесу. вокруг ничего нет, я не знаю, где это. скажи усоку, что мы с сынёном не придем на обед, придумай что-то. - просит гёль, а в это время, на другом конце провода, ёхан в замешательстве. он не знает, что такого придумать, чтобы усок поверил. он смотрит на остальных ребят из отряда, которые внимательно слушают их разговор, словно они могут ему что-то сказать. 

\- ладно, я придумаю, брат, конец связи. - отзывается ёхан, сбрасывая вызов. теперь уже на него все смотрят, за исключением в лице донпё и ынсана, которые напряженно восседали на столе для полднечного печенья, обнимая друг друга. и это не внезапное осознание любви друг к другу, прямо как в китайских любовных эпопеях с изнасилованиями, а что называется сближение перед лицом общего страха. 

усок всё ещё мылся, поэтому они не могли рассказать ему обо всем, что произошло некоторое время назад, но, к счастью или несчастью, в этот момент в домик ворвался джинхёк. тоже грязный, но не настолько капитально, как усок. парни смотрят на него так, будто тот сейчас будет наказывать их комнатой с колонками. он переводит взгляд на ынсана и донпё, которые от страха за свою жизнь забились в угол, у которого стоял стол. тут то джинхёк и понял, что что-то не так. 

\- признавайтесь, черти, что произошло? - набочинившись, спрашивает джинхёк. парни понимают, что скрывать нечего. 

\- базилик сбежал. - почти со слезами на глазах говорит минхи. 

\- ага… - джинхёк проговаривает совершенно невозмутимо. - я в душе не знаю, кто такой твой базилик. разве это не трава?

\- базилик - это змея. - говорит хёнджун и джинхёк удивляется, но не сильно, всё таки, он с этими парнями уже имел дело. 

\- то есть вы хотите сказать, что вы принесли змею в дом и она убежала?

\- йоу, технически, она не убежала, у неё же нет ног, думаю, правильнее будет сказать “уползла”. - поправляет вожатого дохён, но тот как игнорил младшего, так и продолжал игнорить. 

\- а эти двое почему сидят на столе? 

\- они боятся, что она выскочит и укусит их, поэтому залезли повыше. - объясняет ёхан. 

\- если меня укусит змея, придется отсасывать яд. - продолжает сам за себя донпё, плача от осознания ужасной реальности. - у себя я отсосать не смогу, а если мне кто-то отсосет… моя семья выгонит меня из церкви и я стану бездомным и обесчещенным. 

\- ты не станешь бездомным… если яд отсосу я, я возьму за это всю ответственность. - тоже плача заявляет ынсан. 

\- но я всё равно боюсь, что меня укусят. - навзрыд ревет донпё и от этого обнимает ынсана ещё крепче. наверно, в другой ситуации ынсан радовался этому, как сумасшедший, но сейчас он ссался с этой змеи не меньше. 

\- они сказали, что ни за что не слезут со стола, пока мы не поймаем змею. - докладывает дохён, аккуратно садясь на диван. 

\- значит будем вызывать людей, которые придут и убьют змею. - объявляет вожатый, достает из кармана шорт свой мобильник и, видимо, собирается уже вызывать этих “людей”. 

\- джинхёк-хён, пожалуйста, это подарок его парня, мы не должны убивать базилика! - сразу же вступается за минхи хёнджун. многие из отряда были бы не против убийства змеи, но, когда хёнджун решительно выступил против этого, решение поменял и ещё один человек. 

\- джинхёк-хён, дайте нам времени до утра. если мы не найдем змею, то делайте то, что должно. - говорит мингю, выходя вперед джуна. он согласен с хёнджуном, а если согласен он, то согласны все остальные. всё таки, никто не пойдет против него, пока его рука в опасной близости с “жезлом правосудия”. 

\- по рукам. - соглашается джинхёк, опуская телефон обратно в карман, и показывает пальцем на ынсана и донпё. - а с этими придурками что делать?

мингю, дохён и ёхан переглянулись, чтобы на подсознательном уровне понять, о чём кто думает. вышло, очевидно, не очень, но в своих намерениях они были солидарны и почти в унисон начали говорит реплики вроде “вообще плевать на них” и “пусть сидят на столе до утра”, заставляющие задуматься, что такого плохого им мог сделать божий одуванчик вроде донпё. но ынсан и донпё, на удивление, не противились этому. джинхёку подумалось, что это оттого, что те от страха уже двинули крышей. 

\- почему никто не собирается на обед? живо по комнатам, работаем. - слышатся хлопки за спиной у джинхёка, парни смотрят на источник звука и видят усока с скрученным “барашком” полотенцем на голове. 

к великому удивлению, большинство слушают слова усока и повинуются. минхи встает с дивана, сжимая в руках коробку, в которой раньше был базилик, подходит к столу, на котором ынсан и донпё организовали свой спасательный островок, и протягивает пё коробку. 

\- мы принесем вам еды. не отчаиваетесь. - минхи хлопает товарища по плечу и уходит. теперь усок становится единственным человеком, чьего внимания удостоились ынпё в данный момент. 

\- а эти что сидят? - спрашивает усок не то у парней, не то у джинхёка. 

естественно, отвечает джинхёк, ведь ынсан и донпё совершенно не в том состоянии, чтобы объясняться с усоком. что удивительно, он входит в положение, видимо влияние джинхёка делает с кимом поистине волшебные вещи. усок принял все обстоятельства к сведению, запомнил, что где-то здесь ползает змея. 

руки джинхёка касаются плеч усока, прикрытых только тонкой футболкой, и усок понимает, что на него полагаются не только ынсан и донпё, плачущие на столе для печенья и книг по психологии для преподавателей. а эти значит, что он всё сделает в лучшем виде. 

\- ладно, я с вами прощаюсь, товарищ ким. я приду через сорок минут. - джинхёк зачем-то отдает усоку честь и открывает дверь на улицу, но внезапно смотрит на пол, нагибается, припечатав палец к полу. он смотрит на палец и переводит взгляд на своего “партнера”. - и уберите бисер с пола кто-нибудь…

***

донпё не мог поверить, что это на самом деле происходило с ним. он столкнулся со злом напрямую и единственное, что сейчас могло спасти его от уныния, - это молитва, тихая, потому что дело уже шло к вечеру, и неразборчивая. но, “спасая себя от уныния”, он загонял туда своего соседа и товарища по несчастью, ли ынсана. тот в это время сидел, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, и скорбел по штанам от гуччи, которые тот по чистой случайности испортил двумя каплями супа. а всё потому что есть надо над столом, а не на столе. 

до ушей ынсана доносится урчание чужого живота и он поворачивается лицом к донпё, хмуря брови. 

\- ты чего? мы же только что поели…

\- я перенервничал. - объясняет донпё, сжимая в руках крестик, и продолжает молиться, но ынсан перегибается через него и начинает бить по стене, на которую опирался донпё и за которой находилась комната ынсана и его друзей. - ты чего делаешь?

\- зову хангёля, пусть сгоняет за едой.

\- ему её сейчас никто не даст. пусть спит. нам тоже нужно ложиться спать. когда спишь, голод не чувствуется. 

\- сначала нужно до кроватей дойти. может побежим и ничего не случится? - спрашивает ынсан и на свой страх и риск опускает ноги со стола, едва касаясь носком пола, как донпё хватается за его руку и с силой сжимает, отчего ынсан возвращается на место. 

\- мне кажется она там, под креслом. - донпё показывается на кресло рядом с диваном и ынсану приходится сильно прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть. 

\- по-моему, это носок сыну-хёна. - резюмирует ынсан. 

\- тогда почему он движется? 

оба пристально смотрят под кресло и приходят в полный ахуенез, когда из под кресла вылазит змея и ползет вглубь комнаты, то есть, в сторону ынсана и донпё. донпё пугается не на шутку и кидается в змею книгой “пособие о воспитании придурков старшего школьного возраста”, явно принадлежащей усоку. змея отпрыгивает и уползает куда-то в неизвестном направлении, а перепугавшиеся ынсан и донпё смотрят друг на друга. у них в голове одни и те же мысли. 

\- будем спать здесь. - озвучивают они свои мысли и от синхрона даже смущаются, но донпё быстро прячет лицо, уткнувшись носом в стену. 

стол, который они выбрали для себя, как свой личный остров спасения от всяких пресмыкающихся, был довольно длинным, что позволяло ынсану и донпё поместится на нем полностью, почти не сгибая колен. но к сожалению, это был его единственный плюс. он оказался слишком узким для комфортного сна сразу двух человек, как ужасно, что до этого никто об этом не задумывался. 

\- мне нужно обнять тебя, чтобы не свалиться со стола. это тебя не обесчестит? - спрашивает ынсан, прежде чем лечь рядом со своей парой. 

\- нет, думаю, это допустимо. - разрешает донпё и ынсан ложится сзади него, накрывает их пледом, который для донпё принёс хёнджун, и обнимает. 

они долго не могут уснуть. у каждого свои мысли, но можно было наверняка сказать, что все они крутятся вокруг того факта, что где-то в этом домике на полу ползает базилик. донпё не мог злиться на минхи и желать его змее смерти, так же и с ынсаном, потому что он был во всем солидарен со своим любовным интересом, но от этого боязнь за свою жизнь никак не отпадала. 

\- ынсан. - внезапно зовет донпё, когда они уже успокоились. 

\- что?

\- а змеи умеют ползать по вертикальным поверхностям? 

воздух вокруг них стал тяжелее. у обоих в головах возникла картинка, как базилик ползет по ножке стола и кусает ынсана за мизинец ноги, а пока они спят, он умирает от яда.

\- выключи мозг и ложись спать. - ынсан сдерживается, чтобы случайно не сказать донпё, чтобы он закрыл рот, потому что он очень к этому близок. сейчас не время для паники, совсем. 

редко когда случается такое, что кто-то следует советам ынсана, но сегодня это случается. в конце концов он с донпё засыпает, в гостиной воцаряется тишина, но до поры, до времени. как в самых страшных партиях игры “мафия”, когда город засыпает, просыпается мафия. а мафией в нашем случае был не безызвестный ким усок. 

тот встал в кровати в два часа ночи, потому что на ужине допивал за девочек из младших отрядов компот из кураги и ему срочно понадобилось “посидеть, подумать”, поэтому он поспешил на встречу с белым другом. но выйдя из гостиной, он увидел, как возле туалета валяется его пособие. подняв его, он, конечно, насторожился, но всё ещё смело открыл дверь ванной комнаты, но там его ждала встреча года. 

в раковине сидел базилик собственной персоной. конечно, усок не был знаком с базиликом в лицо (???), но при подобном раскладе дел было бы глупо предполагать, что им в ванную пробралась какая-то новая змея. встреча была неожиданной, но усок не испугался. он положил пособие на бачок унитаза, схватил змею за голову, чтобы она не могла укусить его, и быстро вытащил в свою комнату, где положил в квадратный аквариум, который только сегодня нашел на антресоли. 

казалось, змея чувствует себя очень даже комфортно, поэтому, убедившись в этом, усок понес змею в комнату милашек. открыв дверь в комнату, он не на шутку испугался, увидел страшную женщину с длинными черными волосами и белой кожей, которая смотрела на него не отрываясь, но это оказался просто плакат над кроватью хёнджуна, поэтому усок просто прошел вглубь комнаты, пусть и очень осторожно. 

он поставил аквариум на окно рядом с кроватью минхи, повернулся и обнаружил, что из-за него проснулся минхи. тот смотрел на него заспанными глазами, но вскоре всё понял. за спиной у усока он увидел базилика и это о многом ему сказало. 

\- ты ничего не видел. никому больше не рассказывай о нём. - говорит усок. они с минхи долго смотрят друг на друга, но в конце концом, минхи кивает. 

\- хорошо, усок-ним. я могила. - обещает минхи. 

усок уходит из комнаты, а минхи вылазит из кровати, чтобы снова посмотреть на своего питомца. змея поворачивается туда, куда ему указывает минхи, и извивается в пустом аквариуме. 

\- юнсону будет интересно узнать, что ты пережила сегодня.


End file.
